pretty as a princess
by jess2002
Summary: Bella lost her whole family by the time she was eighteen. All she wanted to do was go to college. She meets Alice and Rosalie and they get her employed by Vicki's escort agency called Pretty as a Princess. Edward buys her...this story is not for everyone.
1. Chapter 1

You would think that I would be used to this lifestyle. I know how I got here, but I don't know how to get out. I just really wanted to go to college, and that was the main reason I started working for Vicki. My parents died when I was little, and I lived with my grandmother. She died shortly after I graduated from high school. I used all the money I had received from her and my parents to pay for the first semester of college. I met my now, two best friends, Alice and Rosalie, during the first semester. They worked for Vicki. They even found husbands while working for her. At first I didn't think that they were really in love with them, but when I met Jasper and Emmett, I could see the love went both ways. It gave me hope for the future.

I believed in the saying, you can't turn a whore into a house wife. Rose and Alice didn't believe in such a saying. They said that we weren't whores, but really we were. The business that Vicki ran was called Pretty as a Princess. Some name, huh? Men paid to go out with us. We worked for an escort service. I even went out with the mayor; heaven forbid that ever got out to the public. I was scared about getting out because what if I didn't find someone like Alice and Rose? What if I couldn't find a job after college? Vicki let Alice and Rose go with no questions asked. Vicki was more like a mother to me, and for some reason, I trusted her with my life. We did have sex with some clients. They just had to pay an extra grand for one of us. Vicki would also have them tested for stds. We all went to Vicki's private doctor, Doctor Volturi. We weren't allowed to know her first name. She never wrote prescriptions for us, she just always gave us whatever we needed.

I almost left Vicki and school last year when I had to go on a date with this big wig that owned a company of some sort. His name was James. He tried to get what Vicki called a freebie. I couldn't work for a two weeks because he had bruised me so badly. I had no visible scars, thank god. The only scar I had was on the inside. I didn't even know if I would ever be able to have a normal relationship after the attack. Like I said before, I had hope. I had this guard up, that made me not even know who I was.

School was my life. I loved school. I think I was the only one that ever got excited when we had to do a research paper. If I wasn't on a date, I was at the library, or at my favorite coffee shop. I met this really nice guy there. His name was Jacob black. He was smoking hot. We had the same lit class, so we worked together a lot. He was my normal. He had asked me out a couple times, but of course I had to tell him no. We weren't allowed to date. We had to remain completely available at all times. It sucked, but working for Vicki was getting me to a better place. I couldn't wait for that day.

The last couple of days, Vicki has been acting weird. We could always talk for hours, but lately, she barely looked at me. I knew that Alice and she were still close. I asked Alice if she knew if something was going on, and she said she had no idea. I just shrugged it off thinking she was just pmsing. I was in my room when Vicki called my phone to tell me to go to her office. I thought it was weird, but I just thought I had a date that I needed instructions on. Sometimes, guys would ask us to act a certain way, or tell us what to wear. I headed down stairs when I ran into this man who was breathtaking. He was tall and muscular with amazing green eyes that could pries your soul. Oh my god, his hair...what could I say. I knew that I wanted to run my fingers through it.

"I'm sorry, Sir," I said looking at the ground. It was the first time in a long time that I was having dirty thought about someone. I started to blush at my thoughts.

"That's fine, did I hurt you?" he asked me putting his finger under my chin to lift my head.

"No...no, Sir. I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention, and I should have," I said getting nervous. He was so good looking.

"Don't apologize. I wasn't paying attention either. I think I am lost," he said letting go of my face looking above my head. "The girl at the front desk said that I could just go to Vicki's office, but I have never been here," he said looking back at me.

"Okay, well, I'm heading there now. I can show you where her office is," I said as I started to walk. He didn't speak to me again until we got to Vicki's office. I knocked and waited for her to tell me to come in. "Ma'am there is a man here to see you. I found him lost on my way down," I told her standing the way I was told to when there was a client around. Stand up straight and hands folded in front.

"Bree…" she said very annoyed. "Bella, what are you wearing?" She snapped at me. I was wearing a pair of bed shorts and a tank top.

"I was getting ready for bed Ma'am," I said getting nervous. She never cared what we wore around the house.

"Call Rachel, tell her to sit at the door. Tell her to send Bree back here. As for yourself, go put some clothes on, and then wait outside my office until I'm done with this meeting." I said 'yes Ma'am' and walked back out into the hallway. "Mr. Cullen," Vicki said all happy. Cullen, I knew that name. Where did I know that name? I wonder if he was with Cullen Publishing? No way could that be right. That was where I was going to apply after school was over. I heard that the owner was always looking for interns.

"Thanks for helping me," Mr. Cullen said turning away from me.

I just smiled and nodded as I walked away doing what Vicki had asked of me. I went to my room, and put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. When I walked back to Vicki's office, Bree wasn't there. I wondered if Vicki just told her to leave. I jumped when I heard a smack come from Vicki's office. She was in such a bad mood; I hope I wasn't next on her list. It wasn't often that Vicki would hit us, but Bree had it coming. It put the other girls in danger to just let a random man walking around the house. The office door flew open and I watched as Vicki had Bree by the hair. She threw her out the office. I stood up to help Bree when Vicki yelled my name to get in her office. I was so scared of her in that moment. Mr. Cullen was gone; I was a little disappointed. I was sure he would be back. The thought of him made me feel some sort of comfort. What was wrong with me? He's a client, or is going to be. There should never be feelings when dealing with a client. What I did was a job, and I hated my job. I was grateful that I hadn't had a date in two days. It was a little weird, but I like it.

I walked into the office, and sat in the chair across from the desk. Vicki sat down and took a deep breath. She looked so stressed. I have never, in three years, seen her like this. I knew better to speak before spoken to, but I was aching to find out what was going on. She looked up at me and tried to smile.

"Bella, there has been a business arrangement, and you are involved with it," she said taking a deep breath. "The man that was here earlier was Mr. Cullen. Starting tomorrow you will be living with him. He paid me very good money for you, and he will be your caregiver now," she said with a final tone. My eyes filled with tears.

"This can't be legal!" I said getting mad. "You just can't sell people," I said standing up with tears in my eyes.

"Bella, you are so stupid sometimes. What about any of this is legal?" she asked balling up her fists. "Pack all of your belongings tonight, and leave them by the door. Someone will come by tomorrow, pick them up, and bring them to your new home," she said staring me down. "And don't you dare think about running, 'cause he will find you. He is very powerful. Don't mess with this, just go with it. You are welcome back here whenever this may end. He is very intrigued by you, and he wants only you," she said lowering her eyes. "I tried to get him to take Bree, but that didn't work. When he saw you tonight...it closed the deal," she said in almost a whisper.

"Is he going to beat on me?" I asked trying not to cry.

"I don't think so. I know the family, they are very wonderful. He just can't find anyone that is good enough for him. He is very picky, and a perfectionists. Just do what you are told, and you will be fine," she said walking around her desk to stand in front of me. "He is going to take care of your college and anything that you may need," she said trying to make me feel better. "Do you have any questions?" she asked rubbing my arms that were wrapped around me.

"How old is he?" I asked as a tear fell from my eye.

"Thirty- seven," she said simply. That wasn't too bad. I have had to be with older men before. I didn't say anything else and left the room. "Bella here," she said handing me a large envelope. "One more thing, I need your cell also," she said with her hand extended.

"Can I get my numbers off of this one?" I asked trying not to cry again.

"I took care of it. Bella, I'm sorry," she said as I handed her the phone and went back to my room. That was the first time in a year that I cried. As a person I felt like a piece of meat, like I didn't matter. You don't sell people. People used to sell slaves...that is what I was.

This isn't going to be beat'ed. I'm going to work on this in my down time. It won't be perfect but it will be better.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all that have read and reviewed! I own nothing!

Epov

"I am getting married!" I yelled into my phone. My cousin knew exactly how to get under my skin. I really wasn't getting married, and I didn't even have a girlfriend.

"Whatever, man. I'll believe it when I see it," he said pissing me off even more.

"I'll prove it to you, douche bag. I will bring her over Saturday." Oh my god, what did I just say? Maybe I would find a girl to pretend for the day, and then say it didn't work out.

"Why don't you call Pretty as a Princess," he said as I hung up the phone on him. Maybe that was what I was going to have to do.

All rich, single, and married men knew about the girls there. They were all beautiful, pretty as Princesses. Clever name. I decide to call; I only had four days until the family dinner. I talked to a woman named Vicki, she seemed nice enough. She emailed me pictures and profiles of her girls. None of them were that great. Isabella Swan caught my eye, though. She was the prettiest girl in the bunch. I saw that she was going to college for language arts. I knew that we would at least have some things to talk about. My family owned the largest publishing company in Seattle. The woman, Vicki, told me that I would have to go see her private doctor to make sure I was clean. I told Vicki that I would need a girl by Saturday. She said it wouldn't be a problem. Vicki called me Thursday afternoon, and told me everything was ready to go. That was when I asked how much it would be for me to have Isabella come and live with me.

"Well, Mr. Cullen. The girls don't live with people. She can be on call for when you need her, but she's not living with you," she said sounding confused.

"Vicki, what if I offered you five hundred thousand dollars for her. I will give her back if it all doesn't work out," I told her as she grew very quiet. Money was my friend. It got me whatever I wanted. The conversation ended quickly with a meeting that evening. I was so excited to meet Isabella.

It was about nine o'clock at night before I could get to the house for the meeting. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. I'm here to see Vicki," I said to the girl at the front door.

"Um, yeah, you are in here; just go back to her office," the girl said pointing in what I assumed would be the direction of the office.

Somehow I ended up in the kitchen. As I turned around and rounded the stairs, a little girl ran into me. She immediately said she was sorry. That was when I realized that it was Isabella; she was even more beautiful in person. She told me that she would walk me to the office, and that she was headed there. The view from behind her was inviting. I wanted to put my hands all over her. When I heard the woman named Vicki call her Bella, I knew that this was my girl. When Vicki invited me into the office I couldn't help but look at Bella's fine ass one more time. She had the perfect body and hair. We were going to get along just fine; as long as she could follow my rules. Vicki ensured me that she is more than capable.

The meeting didn't last long, and I saw what I came to see. I placed a check on her desk along with a cell phone for Bella, and a list of rules that I expected her to follow. I left the house giddy as a school girl; tomorrow was going to go by too slow.

Bpov

The thought of Mr. Cullen buying me stayed with me all day. I was his to do whatever with. According to his 'rules', I was to act like his girlfriend and that we planned on marring one another. All I kept saying to myself was that he had to be kidding. His rules were as flows:

1- There will be no men in my house, or on my property.

2- You will not have a boyfriend, or engage in sexual activity unless it is with me.

3- If I am home, and you are not, the only excuse will be you are in class.

4- I love affection. When we are with each other I expect you to show me affection no matter who is around.

5- You will not lie to me. If you do, I will find out.

6- You will give me a kiss every night before you go to bed.

And that was just part of it. I wondered what would happen if I didn't obey a rule. My mind wondered. The one thing in this world that I hated was to be hit. During sex was fine, you know, like a smack on the ass. I had no trust in men. I wondered how long he expected me to stay with him. I only had a year and a half left of school, and I was hoping to move on with my life. I wanted to have a normal life with a boyfriend who I would hopefully marry. In the last three years the longest amount of time I have spent with one man was twenty four hours. I didn't know how I was going to handle an everyday thing with the same man. I was only twenty one, my life had barely begun.

In his letter to me, which was attached with the rules, stated that he expected me 'home' by six o'clock for dinner where we would get to know one another. To me, that was a joke. I just didn't know how I felt about all this. I was sick with worry. There was also a key to his front door, and the code to the gate. I started to wonder if I was going to have my own room, or if I was going to have to share with him. My gut told me I was going to have to share.

5:45 pm

I pulled up to the gate and punched in the code. The gate opened, and I saw the most beautiful house ever. It was defiantly a step up from Vicki's. I pulled into the long driveway and parked in front of the garage. I grabbed my school bag, purse, and locked my car. My whole body was shaking. I was so scared and nervous. I just didn't know what to expect. I put the key in the door, unlocked it, and let myself in. The house was decorated amazingly. The colors were a dark brown and red. It was beautiful. I sat my bag on the bench by the door, took my shoes off, and put them under the bench where other shoes sat. I straighten back up fixing my clothes when I heard a man clear his throat. I jumped.

"Hi. I'm sorry. You startled me, Sir," I said as I saw Mr. Cullen standing in the door way.

"Not my intentions Isabella, or do you prefer Bella?" he asked giving me a sexy crooked grin.

"Yes, please call me Bella, Mr. Cullen. Isabella means I'm in trouble," I said with a nervous giggle.

"Call me Edward. From here on out don't ever refer to me as Mr. Cullen," he said sternly. "Our room is up the stairs and to the left. You can go put you bags away, use the restroom, and then come downstairs to eat. The left side of the bed is yours," he said giving me another smile.

"Yes, Edward," I said as I walked up the stairs with my bags in tow.

We were sharing a room. That made me sick. If I could get through tonight, I would be okay. My body was shaking like it was cold. I walked into the room and smiled. It was homey, I felt comfortable. The bed was huge, and I was sure I would be okay sleeping there. I saw a bedside table with an alarm clock and a lamp. I opened the draw, and it was empty. There was a shelf underneath that fit my school bag and purse. My body stopped shaking as I got my breathing under control. I was on the verge of hyperventilating. There was a dresser on my side of the room with a picture of my parents on it. I assumed that dresser was mine. I had to smile at the thoughtfulness. I opened one of the draws, and it had my clothes in it. I didn't want to take too long, so I grabbed my hair tie off my wrist, and put my hair in a ponytail as I descended the stairs. I took a right off of the stairs into the dining room. I didn't know what I was expected to do, so I just stood there and waited for Edward to come back into the room. He walked in carrying two plates of food. It smelt wonderful.

"Hey Babe, are you ready to eat?" he asked setting the plates on the table. "You sit here," he said pulling out my chair. I sat looking at the table. We were having chicken which made me happy, because I wouldn't want to say I didn't like it on our first day together.

"Looks delicious," I complemented while remembering the rules as I placed my hand on his. He happily smiled kissing the back of my hand telling me to eat. Neither one of us spoke for what seemed liked forever.

"Let me tell you what is going on. I'm sure you have wanted to know," he said taking a drink of his wine. "My family thinks that I can't hold down a real relationship. Which, they are right; it is something I don't really care about. I was having a disagreement with my cousin, and told him that I had found someone when I didn't. During my fit, I told him that I could prove it, and that I would bring her to our next family dinner, which is tomorrow," he said eying me. I just nodded taking another bit of my food. "So, until I have them off my back, you are stuck with me." I just nodded again so he knew I was listening. "Do you have anything to ask me?" he asked putting his hand on my thigh. I had a ton of questions, but none that I wanted to ask right now.

"Is there a computer that I can use? I have a paper due next Wednesday, and I will have to type it up. School is everything to me," I said putting my hand on top of his.

"Yes, it's in the living room across the hall. Do you have school work you need to work on tonight?"

"Well, it's Friday, so nothing I really have to worry about just yet, if you would like to keep talking," I said drinking the last of my wine. I really didn't care for it, but I didn't want to be rude.

"Talking, that sounds nice. So, how did we meet?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Well, do you like coffee?" He nodded his head yes. "Do you ever go to the coffee shop on Second Street?" Again he nodded his head yes. "There you go, easy as that," I said feeling better knowing that he was going to let me speak my mind when I wanted. I was afraid he was going to be a dominate person, and tell me when I could speak, and how to speak. It was a weight lifted off my chest.

"I like that, and we will tell them that it was love at first sight," he said as he stood taking my plate.


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner we talked about personal things, such as likes and dislikes. I was glad when he asked, because I was able to express how much I hated women beaters, and that I didn't like to be hit. He seemed genuine when he said he would never hit me. At the same time, a morbid part of me wanted to know what would happen if I broke a rule. As we were talking I yawned.

"Babe, you can go upstairs and relax. We can talk more later before bed," he said, letting me up off the couch. He wasn't kidding when he said he liked affection. Not only did he like to receive it, he liked to give it. I liked it, it almost felt normal. "I'll be up in a bit. I have some work of my own to get done," he said, holding my hand to the stairs.

He put his free hand on the back of my neck, and pulled me in for a kiss. The sick part was...it was great. The best kiss I have ever gotten. He rubbed his tongue along my bottom lip asking me to part my lips. I did, and I enjoyed it. He tasted sweet from the wine. He was the best tasting guy I have ever kissed. As he pulled away he sucked on my bottom lip. I thought to myself, I could get used to it, but I knew I couldn't, this was a job.

"New rule," he said, putting his hands at the hem of my shirt lifting it up for skin to skin contact. "You must kiss me whenever you leave a room, and when you get home," he said sliding his hands up my shirt further.

"Yes Edward," I said as I got up on my tip toes, and gave him another peck on the lips before I went upstairs. When I got up to my new room, I changed into some pajamas. I sat Indian style on the bed grabbing my school bag pulling out papers that I was working on. My cell beeped on the bed stand, I had a miss call from Alice. She must have talked to Vicki. I dialed her number, and put her on speaker phone so I could have free hands.

Epov

For some reason, I didn't want to be apart from Bella. I loved cuddling with her on the couch, and talking with her. I picked up some of my work, and made my way up the stairs. As I made it to the bedroom door, I saw that it was a cracked open. I heard someone's voice that wasn't Bella's coming from our room.

"Bella, what the fuck happened? Vicki said that you weren't living at the house anymore or working for her, so she gave me this number. Is this where I can reach you now?" the voice asked frantically.

"Alice, clam down, I'm fine. I'm living with a client for a while. I guess technically I'm still working for her. When this guy is done with me I go back." _Yeah if I let you go_, I thought to myself. I may just have her marry me. I know she wouldn't say no.

"Is he nice to you? He's not hitting you is he?"

"No, he has been very welcoming. He is letting me be myself, well, as much as I allow. Ya know," Bella said. That got me thinking, because she probably wouldn't let me see the true her. "Honestly Ally, he's great. Once I finish school and get out of this life, I hope to find someone like him. Well, the him that I saw tonight."

"Alright Bells, well, I'm going to let you go. Call me if things get weird."

"I will. I love you girly," Bella said. I was jealous that she loved someone. I really was a sick fuck. I heard the phone conversation end, and I waited a minute before I walked in; so she knew I wasn't eavesdropping.

"Hey! I thought that we could do work together," I said opening the door as she smiled at me placing her bag on the floor. I saw that she was already in her night clothes. I sat my work down, and went to my dresser and found a pair of basketball shorts to change into. When I walked out of the bathroom I saw her look at me with wide eyes, but she quickly looked away.

"What are you working on?" I asked her as I climbed into bed.

"Just a research paper about the works of Shakespeare. We are supposed to try to think like him, and figure out how and why he came up with his stories," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I'm working with a class mate, he is doing the why, and I'm doing the how." she said he. I didn't like that one bit. I was spoiled, selfish, and a possessive man. You could throw jealous in there as well. These traits were why I was not married.

"Oh, do you work with him often?" I asked.

"Well, we are meeting Monday during lunch, and then I think again on Wednesday after class. Wednesdays are my slow days," she said. I would probably just happen to show up and claim my territory that day. "Don't worry I won't break your rules. I won't bring him here. I think after Wednesday, we won't have to meet anymore," she said in a hurry. Then I wondered if this was the paper that was due Wednesday. I had to ask, I didn't want her lying to me already.

"I thought you said that it was due on Wednesday?" I asked as nonchalant as I could, but I was getting angry. I watched as she pulled out a small black binder.

"Good question. Now I have to double check." I put my face on her shoulder so I could read what she had written. I had to smile when she pressed her check to mine. Good, she didn't lie to me; the paper was due on Wednesday. "Oh, now I have to call Jake," she said grabbing her phone off the bed. She dialed the number, but before she could hit the call button, I put my hand over it.

"You can rearrange you schedule on Monday. You will not talk to another man in our bed," I told her as I took the phone, cleared the number, and reached over placing the phone on her stand. As I came back across her I gave her a kiss.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I wasn't thinking," she said as her hand stroked my face, jaw, and neck.

"It's okay, Sweetheart. Just don't do it again. I don't even like the idea of you working with him. But, since it is almost over, I will allow it. From now on, when you have a group project, I expect you to work with women only," I told her as my hand went under her night shirt. She had such a great body I couldn't keep my hands off of her.

"Yes Edward," she said as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"Don't say my name after every time you say yes, or sorry. We are a couple. Call me Baby, Babe, or something along those lines," I told her giving her another kiss.

"I understand, Babe," she said.

"Don't make it sound forced. My family is very observant, and would notice that," I said as she gave me a nervous smile.

"Yes Sweetheart, I understand," she said.

"That's better. My family is going to love you," I told her as I started to kiss her again. She was so into my body. It was like we were becoming one person. "Clean your stuff up, I think we are done working for the night," I told her as I sat up and put my work on the floor. By the time I was done she was putting her bag under the stand. "Bella, what are you doing?" I asked getting instantly angry when I saw her pick up her cell phone. I guess I was going to have to take it away when she was home.

"I'm sorry; please don't take it the wrong way. My friends call late sometimes, and I don't want to upset you by being interrupted." My anger was gone when she told me that. I was her number one priority. She was making sure that she was keeping me happy. I liked that.

"Okay, that's a good idea. Now, get into bed," I told her with a smile as she got back on the bed.

I was on my side, and she lay next to me on her side. I wrapped my hands around her pulling her as close as I could get her. As we were kissing she ran her nails through my hair, and down my back. I put my leg between hers pushing my erection into her. She moaned into my mouth. That got me harder. As I took her shirt off, I pulled back looking at her body. While I was looking, she put her hand on the waist of my short's pushing her fingers inside them. She found my cock and started to stroke it. Her little soft hand felt so nice. I bent my head down to her perfect mounds sucking one of her nipples into my mouth. She smelt so good, and tasted good too. I couldn't get enough of her. As I sucked on the other nipple, showing it just as much attention, I pulled her shorts down. I felt her wiggle out of them underneath me.

"Good girl," I told her kissing her mouth slipping one finger between her wet, hot core. "We aren't going to have sex tonight, but we are going to make each other feel good," I told her as she pushed my shorts off. "You will go first," I told her as I lay on my back.

"Yes Babe, whatever you like," she told me as she wrapped her mouth around me.

"That's right my sweet girl. Whatever I want," I moaned the last part as my cock hit the back of her throat. No girl has ever been able to take all of me in their mouth, but she almost did. I heard her gag a little bit while trying, and that made me happy knowing that she was trying. "Oh…Bella…when I come you are to swallow all of it, and don't miss a drop. Do you understand?" I asked as she popped my cock out of her mouth, but continued to use her hand to pump me.

"Yes Sir, I understand," she said as I pushed her head back to my aching cock.

"I like that. You will call me sir only in the bedroom." I had a hold of her hair pulling, and pushing her up and down on my cock. I felt the head of my manhood hit the back of her throat, and I exploded in her mouth. She didn't miss a beat and she gulped me down. I was proud of her when she kept bobbing her head up and down; she was getting every drop like I told her. She was so trainable. I loved it.

Bpov

As I finished getting him off, I thought to myself that I almost liked it. I think it was all the affection that he had given me. Although, he scared me when I was shutting off my cell. When he raised his voice at me and the look in his eyes scared the hell out of me. I thought he was going to take it from me and throw it. When I told him what I was doing, all of his anger melted away, and he looked pleased.

He told me to lie down on my back. He pulled my knees up and parted my legs. He was looking at my girl parts almost like he was inspecting them. He took one finger and slid it between my folds, first circling my clit, and then sticking his finger in me. I was surprised in myself at how wet I was. That really didn't happen to me. I never really enjoyed it. Clients would complain to Vicki about me, because I didn't get super wet. She told me just to close my eyes and picture someone else, that helped a little.

He kept pumping his finger in and out of me. Then he put a second finger inside of me, I let out a moan and bucked my hips.

"You are so wet and tight," he said biting his lip. "I really like that you are bare, this is how I always want you," he said as he got between my legs. His tongue swiped my clit several times, and he continued to pump his fingers in and out of me.

"Edward, I am going to cum," I told him as he sucked on my clit. My muscles tightened around his fingers. I came so hard that I couldn't breathe. That had never happened to me. He sucked my now sensitive clit one more time as he removed his fingers.

"You taste great, and I can't wait to fuck you," he said, as he kissed me. I could taste myself on him. I usually found that revolting, but with him, it was different. I think it was because I truly enjoyed myself.

When we were all done, I got up to go clean myself. Edward had already cleaned himself up. When I walked back into the bedroom, I grabbed my night clothes, but Edward snatched them out of my hands throwing them to the floor.

"No clothes in my bed," he said as he pulled back the covers. He was lying on his back, and I didn't know how to lie. He had his arm extended, so I lay as close to him as I could. He nuzzled into my hair as we both fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to Ajnur you're the best! And a HUGE thanks to everyone that has put my story on alert or favorite list and thanks so much for reviewing! You all make my day!

I own nothing!

I woke up early, and it was a rare day with the sun out. My stomach started to growled. Edward was still sleeping, and I didn't want to wake him up. I didn't know what was wrong with me, because I thought he looked so cute sleeping. I got out of bed, grabbed some clothes, and went into the bathroom to take a shower. I know that he called everything ours, but it was still his, it would never be ours. I also wondered how long this charade was going to have to go on. I hope he really didn't expect me to marry him. No, he's wasn't that dumb. Was he? I turned the water on for the shower, and realized that my shampoo and body wash were in the shower. I wondered who put all my stuff away. I'm sure he has a maid or something.

After my shower, I went downstairs to find something for breakfast. I walked back to the bedroom to grab my phone and he was still sleeping. I loved my phone, it was my normal. I had three things that made me feel normal; school, my friends, and my phone. Nothing else about my life was normal. I found bagels, and there was cream cheese in the fridge. That made me hungrier. I popped it in the toaster, and while I waited, I turned my phone on. I had two text messages from Alice. She wanted to make sure that I was okay. I text her back saying I was fine, and that I would call her later on today if I had time. As I sat at the kitchen table to eat, I thought that I should have brought down some work. I didn't dare go back upstairs. I did find a business magazine that I started to flip through when I heard Edward run down the stairs.

"BELLA!" he yelled.

"Yeah, I'm in here," I said as I saw him come around the corner. "Are you okay?" I asked him as he stared at me.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"I couldn't sleep anymore, and I was hungry, so I made a bagel," I said feeling nervous not knowing what I had done to upset him.

"Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back, and we need to talk," he said pointing his finger at me.

I watched him walk back into the front room, and slip on his shoes and a hoodie. He shut off the alarm and walked out the door. I took the last bite of my bagel, and brought the plate back into the kitchen, washed it quickly, and got a cup of coffee. I was back at the table as he walked back into the house carrying a paper. He put it on the table and walked into the kitchen without saying a word to me. I sat at the table sipping my coffee waiting for what was to come next.

He sat down with his coffee and a bagel while he opened his paper. He didn't speak a word to me. We sat there for a half hour without talking. I was going crazy. It was so quite that you could hear a pin drop. All of a sudden my cell phone rang, and I jumped out of my skin. As I took it out of my pocket I looked at Edward, and he looked ferrous. My phone kept ringing. I looked at the caller id and saw that it was Alice.

"What is it with you and this fucking phone?" he yelled while he snatched the phone away from me. "You can only have this phone when we are not together," he said, hitting ignore and putting it on silent. "When we are together I will screen your calls and choose who you get to talk to. I will also read all texts, and listen to all voice mails. Do you understand?" he asked glaring at me.

"Yes, I understand," I said looking at the table trying not to cry. He took one of my normals away. That hurt me so badly. I felt like a child being punished by her dad. We went back to not talking. As I sat there, I realized that he really could be my father if he had a kid at age sixteen. It also proved that he owned me, and I had to do as he said. If he kept me around the entire time that I was in school, I was leaving the day of graduation. I will get the normal life that I crave.

Epov

I rolled over and felt the bed was empty. What a way to wake up, completely pissed. I jumped out of bed, and ran down the stairs. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I didn't hear anything. My first thought was that she left. After the night we had, I was positive that she would stay, and not try to get away. I wasn't totally worried because I knew my guys would be following her. When I yelled her name, she answered. I walked into the dining room, and saw she was looking scared. She was showered and dressed for the day. I told her that we needed to talk, and she needed to stay put. I walked down to the end of the driveway and got my paper. When I got back inside, I saw her looking down at the table, she looked so nervous. I sat the paper down and she still didn't look at me. I made my breakfast, and went back and sat down.

I really didn't know what I wanted to say. I wanted to tell her not to get out of bed until I was ready. I thought that was too extreme. Just as I went to tell her that she could get up, but she just couldn't leave the room until I was awake, her fucking phone rang. That was the icing on the cake for me. I saw her face fall when I told her the new rules with her phone. I didn't care. I wanted to rank higher than her phone.

"Get upstairs and work on your homework. I'll be up there in a little bit to shower." She got up and brought her cup to the kitchen. As she walked back through the dining area she never stopped to give me a kiss. "Isabella!" I said with the raise of my voice. She walked back toward me, and stood in front of me. "Look at me when I speak to you," I said very annoyed. She looked up at me and said sorry. "Do you remember what we talked about last night?" I asked her as I watched her think about what was said yesterday.

Bpov

We talked about so much last night, and I was so upset that I couldn't think straight. He just kept staring at me waiting for me to get it. I saw his eyes go to my lips, and that was when I got it. I bent down to his face giving him a kiss before I left the room.

"Good girl," he said with a chuckle as he patted my butt as I walked away. His mood swings were giving me whip lash. One minute he was completely pissed off at me, and the next he was so sweet, and lovey dovey. I didn't know what to think. I just wanted to keep clear, and not upset him anymore.

I was alone for an hour, and I had gotten all that I could get done for the weekend. The sun was still out, and it was such a nice day, I didn't want to waste it. I went and sat on the balcony that was off the side of his room. I was daydreaming, and didn't hear Edward come in until he said my name. I got up and walked back into his room.

"I'm right here," I said as I walked in the room closing the doors. I went and sat on the bed while I watched him get his clothes for the day.

"So um…what time are we leaving here?" I asked not knowing if I could come right out and ask questions.

"Probably about one," he said walking over to me. He sat his clothes on the bed beside me. "Sorry I lost my temper this morning. But, the two new rules apply," he said kissing me.

"Two rules?" I asked knowing that the only one that we had talked about was that I couldn't have my phone when we were together.

"Oh yeah, that's right I didn't get to tell you. From now on, you may get out of bed to shower or use the bathroom, but you may not leave the bedroom until I say. Please lets not have a repeat of this morning. Do you understand, Love?" he asked kissing me again.

"Yes Babe and I'm sorry. I should have asked last night what you wanted, please forgive me?" I felt sick saying those words. I wanted to cut my own tongue off.

"Of course I forgive you. This is still new to both of us. You will learn quickly," he said kissing me one more time. He walked into the bathroom and I lay on the bed. I felt so confused. I really liked him, but at the same time, I hated him so much. I didn't know what I was doing. I waited on the bed for him to get out of the shower. He came out smelling great. That made me hate him more. I hated that I liked things about him.

"I like this, you waiting on our bed for me. This may become a habit," he said with a chuckle. I wanted to roll my eyes at him. I had met a lot of fucked up individuals before, but he was a definite first. He was so spoiled, selfish, jealous, and possessive. His temper truly scared me. I just had to pray that this wasn't going to last a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to Ajnur for proofreading for me and helping make this a better story! And like always thanks to everyone who has put me on fav/alert. And the reviews make my day I love them all. If anyone has anything that they want to see happen just let me know and I will try to work it in.

I own nothing

He stood in front of the full length mirror fixing his clothes. I think he was a very formal person. He had on a pair of kakis, which I think were his dress down clothes, and a white button down shirt tucked in. When he was done, he walked back towards me. I looked at him, and he was staring at me.

"Is that what you plan on wearing today?" he asked me and my mouth dropped.

"Um...yeah?" I questioned. In a way I was brainwashed person, but I was confident in what I looked like, and the clothes I wore. I was wearing a pair of low rise boot cut jeans with a plaid button up shirt that clung to my figure. I thought I looked good. "Do you want me to change?" I asked feeling insecure. I hadn't felt like that in years.

"Yeah," he said taking my hand over to the closet. Honestly, I really didn't think that he would share his closet with me. He pulled me in front of him, and wrapped his arms around me. "If you were to pick from something out of here, what would you pick?" he asked kissing my neck as he unbuttoned my shirt. I hated that it felt good, and made me feel aroused. I scanned the rack until I found my favorite blue sweater.

"I didn't know these were in here," I said as I pulled out the sweater. My nipples hardened as the cool air hit my chest.

"Babe, where do you think all your clothes went? That sweater is much better. Do you have heels to match? There is nothing sexier than a woman in heels," he said pulling the shirt off me. When I told him I did have heels, he looked very happy. When I got done getting dressed, he took my hand and spun me around. "Yes, much better," he said pulling me in giving me a kiss. I hated the fact that I really liked his kisses. Like last night, he ran his tongue along my bottom lip wanting entrance to my mouth. He tasted like toothpaste, and that made me smile. I liked that he took care of himself, it was refreshing.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers though his hair. He had one arm wrapped around my upper back, and his other hand was gripping my ass. He pulled away and smiled at me. I gave him a genuine smile back. I liked this Edward. He seemed happy and pleased.

"Come on, lets go downstairs. I have some work I need to get done. Are you all done with yours?" he asked taking my hand. I shook my head yes, and we left the room. When we walked into the living room, he went to his desk. "You can watch TV and call Alice back as long as you don't talk long," he said handing me my phone.

"Thank you," I said giving him a kiss. I went to the couch and saw I had a text from her.

"Do you have a text?" he asked looking at me. I shook my head yes. "What does it say, and who is it from?"

"It's from Alice, she just wanted to know why I didn't answer when she knew I was up," I said looking at him. He just nodded his head.

"Don't answer it. Just call her, so I can hear what is said," he said turning to his work as I dialed her number.

"Hey! What the fuck! Why didn't you answer when I called earlier?" she said sounding very upset.

"Sorry, I was busy and couldn't get to my phone." I looked at Edward out of the corner of my eye and he was still smiling.

"Okay, so, Jake called me and asked for your number is it okay that I give it to him?" she asked. I knew Alice knew something was going on that I couldn't tell her. She was very perceptive.

"No, don't do that. I will just talk to him on Monday." I heard Edward clear his throat and I knew he was getting mad at me for saying the word him. "Hey, I got to go I'll call you when I can," I told her hoping that she would just let it go.

"Bella, does this guy tell you what you can and can't do?"

"Yes, in a way. But, it's nothing that I can't handle," I told her.

"Okay well, I got to go anyway. I'm going to meet Jasper's family today," she said all giddy. "But, whenever you can, please call and tell me what is going on," she said in a very final tone.

"I will and have fun today. Love you girly," I said.

That was how I always ended my phone conversations with her and Rose. They were my family. When I was done talking, I brought the phone back to him, and he took it looking at the text to make sure I was telling him the truth. I hated not being trusted.

"Thank you for letting me call her back," I said giving him a kiss. He did kiss me back, but he didn't say anything to me.

Two hours later, we were in his car on our way to his parent's house. I was so nervous. Could I really pull this off, and make his family believe that we have been together for a while? I knew I could, I was a great lair and actress when I needed to be. We drove for about an hour to what seemed like the middle of nowhere. He pulled into a driveway with a house just as beautiful as his. One thing was for sure, this family had good taste.

"Okay Bella, remember the story of how we met. Please don't mess this up," he said to me as I rolled my eyes. "Please don't give me your attitude right now," he said getting a little angry.

"Edward, please trust me. I will have them eating out of my hand by the end of the night. I'll even have you believing that we are really getting married," I said with a giggle getting out of the car. He met me in front of the car wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Ya never know, we may end up getting married," he said as he kissed my temple. I wanted to die, he could not be serious. But, I was scared he was. He opened the door and yelled for his mother. That was when I saw Alice.

"Bella?" she asked staring at me.

"Alice hey, wow it's been a long time," I said making eye contact with her pleading with my eyes for her to just go with it. Thank god she got it.

"I know. It is so good to see you again, how have you been? You look great," she said giving me a hug. Edward never let go of me.

"I've been very well. Alice, this is my boyfriend Edward. Edward, this is Alice," I said as he extended his hand.

"Holy shit!" I heard a very familiar voice. I turned my head and saw Rosalie with her husband Emmett. "Bella? Is that you?" she asked walking over to me. I did the same thing I did with Alice hoping that she would get it, and she got it immediately. I introduced her to Edward, and she glared at him. I knew that she and Alice had been talking.

"Bella, nice to see you again," both Jasper and Emmett had said to me.

"Yes, nice to see you both. Small world huh?" I said putting my arm around Edward's waist as he pulled me inhumanly close to him. Just then Edward's parents came into the room.

"Mom, dad, this is my girlfriend Bella," he said as I extended my hand to them.

"Have we met before?" Carlisle, Edward's father, asked me. I didn't want to lie, but I had met him before.

"No not to my knowledge," I said with a nervous giggle.

"Well, you must have a familiar face then," he said smiling at me.

"So, Emmett says that you two are talking about getting married?" Esme, his mother, said.

"Yes, we have been talking about it, but nothing is official yet," Edward said with a proud smile.

"Well, that's good. Bella, you still have time to run," Emmett said. It took everything I had not to laugh with him. Edward started to get mad.

"I wouldn't think of it. I'm head over heels in love with this man," I said looking into Edward's eyes like a love sick school girl.

"Wow, I think this is for real," Jasper said with a smile. "Congratulations to both of you."

"Bella, Rose and I were going to get some dinner napkins from the laundry room, why don't you come with us?" Alice asked. I looked at Edward and he shook his head yes. I know that no one missed it. I gave him a kiss and walked away with my girls that I saw almost every day. "What the fuck is going on Bella?" Alice asked upset.

"You guys, please don't say anything to anyone, please, I'm begging you," I said folding my hands in front of my chest.

"This is the new job?" Rose asked.

"Yes. For some reason this means a lot to him to have his family think that he is getting married. The scary part is, is that I think he will make me marry him!" I told them. Their eyes widen.

"Your secret is safe with me. I know Carlisle would never approve of any of us, and Emmett doesn't know you worked with us. Can't you quiet?" Rose said giving me a hug.

"He has all control of my tuition." Both of their eyes grew bigger.

"I won't say anything. How mean is he too you?" Alice asked concerned.

"He is more controlling than mean. If I am with him I will probably not answer my phone. He has it, and screens my calls. He tells me when I can call you," I said, and they nodded.

"We better get back before you get in trouble. We will talk more Monday in class," Alice said and Rosalie agreed.

We walked into the sitting room and I saw Edward pat the seat next to him. I sat next to him giving him a kiss, and rubbing my hand along his thigh. Conversation was light and easy. For the most part my nerves were settled.

Epov

When we walked into my parent's house, and I heard Bella say Alice, I thought that our cover was blown. I saw the look that Bella gave her, and I knew that we would be okay. Emmett and Jasper looked like they didn't know that she worked at Pretty as a Princess, so that was also a relief. The women she called Rosalie glared at me, and I didn't like it. It made me wonder what my cousins had told her about me. They saw me with past girlfriends, and they knew that I was a control freak. I was glad when Bella looked at me before she walked away making sure that it was okay. That just proved that I treated her no different than any other women.

"So Edward, you and Bella live together?" my father asked me.

"Yes, she just moved in. That is why I'm introducing her to you because she is the one that I'm going to marry," I told him.

"How did you two meet?" he asked as the girls walked back in. I patted the seat next to me for her to sit. Like the good girl she was, she sat and gave me a kiss. She was so trainable, and I loved it. If I did this right she would fall in love with me, marry me, and I would have the perfect wife. One that did what I said with no questions asked, and dotted upon me.

"We bumped into each other at a coffee shop, and it was love at first sight. We have barley spent any time apart since we have met," I said with it not being a total lie. He and my mother seemed to be content with my answers and dropped it. After that the conversation just flowed and I was able to breathe better.


	6. Chapter 6

Many thanks to everyone! Ajnur you are the best!

I own nothing

"It was so nice to meet you, Bella. I know that you two haven't made it official, but I'm convinced that you two are going to marry each other. Would you like to get together on Wednesday to talk about venues for the wedding?" my mother asked her, and I saw Bella's eye's open wide. That made me nervous. I was hoping that she would pull it together. She looked at me with a smile on her lips, but her eyes were pleading.

"I think that would be great mom, thank you," I said as Bella looked down at the floor, but then looked at my mother with a smile.

"Great! What time is good for you, dear?" my mother asked with excitement in her eyes.

"Any time after one," she said with a smile. She was definitely perfect for me.

"Now that she has met all of you, and I can see how well she blends in. I think I will put a ring on her finger," I said with a chuckle, while my mother hugged both of us. I looked over my mother's shoulders and saw Alice and Rosalie. Alice looked sad and Rosalie looked pissed as she glared at me. I was really starting not to like her. Bella gave my mother her number so they could set up a time. I hooked my arm around Bella and we left.

Bpov

Oh my fucking god! He was serious! When he said go through the motions, he really meant it. Now, I was truly sacred that he would really make me marry him. I felt like I was going to pass out. I didn't want to be forced to marry anyone, but I wanted to finish school. I wanted love, trust, and normal. Not this. I thought I was going to cry. I didn't let myself, because I knew that we were just pretending, but I didn't think he could be that good of an actor.

"You did so well, Bella!" he praised me as he picked up his cell and checked for miss calls. I don't think anyone ever really called him. He picked up my phone and his face fell. "I don't like Rosalie," he stated as we made our way from the house. "I don't think I like you talking to her," he said taking my hand.

"They are my only family," I said to him.

"I thought your family was dead?" he asked very insensitively.

"They are," I said annoyed. "I'm just very close to them, like I would be if they were my family," I said looking down.

"Well, I'm your family now," he said less annoyed kissing my hand.

We were quite after that, and I stared to think that Rose had sent me a text that had got him upset. The drive was spent in silence. When we got home, I started to head upstairs. I really just wanted to be by myself for a little bit, but of course that wasn't going to happen. He grabbed my arm and told me that he had work to do and that I could watch TV. I hated watching TV, so I just turned on some sitcom, and pretended to watch it. After two episodes of whatever I was watching he told me that I could go upstairs.

When I got to the room, I changed out of my clothes and put my pajamas on. I was hoping that he would not mind, and let me wear clothes to bed. I got under the blankets with a book of short stories that I was reading. I must have fallen asleep. Hearing Edward come into the room startled me. I sat up, put my book away. I looked at the clock, and it was after midnight. I had been sleeping for a couple of hours. He looked upset or something, I wasn't sure, but I'm sure I would find out what his problem was. When he went into the bathroom he slammed the door, and that was what made me know I was right about him being mad. When he walked back out he stood and stared at me.

"This is the last time I'm going to remind you, after this there will be consequences when you break a rule. First, you did not give me a kiss when you left the living room, and now, you have clothes on when I said last night not to wear them for bed," he said walking over to his side of the bed, taking his boxers off, and getting into bed. I took my clothes off and then got back into bed. I laid as close to him as I could.

"As far as Rosalie goes, I know I can't tell you not to talk to her, but you are not to tell her anything that goes on between us. Alice, I will allow you to talk to her, but if she starts to act like Rosalie, you will not talk to her when you are home," he said wrapping his arms around me rubbing my back. He took a deep breath and continued. "We are going to buy you a ring tomorrow, and you will wear it at all times. You are not to take it off. We will be engaged as long as you continue to follow the rules. You will do whatever my mother asks as far as wedding plans go. Give your honest opinion, because this will be your wedding too," he said lifting my face to his kissing me.

"Are we really getting married?" I asked trying to keep my voice calm.

"Yes, I think we are," he said kissing me again. I wanted to cry. "You truly convinced me that you will be my perfect match. You do annoy me at times, but you always make up for your mistakes," he said kissing me again. "So yes, you will marry me. What do you say?" he asked looking in my eyes.

"Um...well, honestly, do I have a choice?" I asked watching him get angry. I laughed it off like I was joking. "Yes Edward, I will marry you," I said. "Will you please excuse me for a minute? I need to use the bathroom." He said yes, and I hurried to the bathroom. I felt like I was going to be sick. I wanted to vomit at my words. If I ever had to marry him, would I be able to ever actual love him? I splashed water on my face as I started to cry. I quickly pulled myself together, and went back into the bedroom. How was I going to get out of this?

Epov

I was happy when Bella said that she would marry me. I knew that she really didn't mean it, but I was falling for her, and I would make her fall for me. When she told my parents that she was in love with me, my heart swelled. I couldn't really sleep, so I sat there and watched her sleep.

"I love you Bella," I whispered in her ear. I know we had only known each other for a day, but I did love her, and I knew I was never going to be able to let her go. She was mine, and I was hers.

Bpov

Sunday came and went with nothing eventful, thank god. We did go and get a ring. He said that we would be married this summer. I had a little over six months to get out of this. The sad part was, I really liked the ring, and liked the idea of getting married. I almost felt giddy. I knew that he was getting to me. I was hoping by getting back to school I would be okay, and get back to a normal mind set. Classes were great, that was until I had my class with Rose and Alice.

"What the fuck Bella? You weren't kidding when you said that you wouldn't answer any calls or texts," Rose said.

"No, he takes my phone when we are together. I don't know when anyone calls or texts. All I know is whatever you text me pissed him off last night. Rose, you can't say anything bad about him or the situation that I am in right now. He told me last night that if you kept it up, I wouldn't be able to talk to you at all. I don't want that," I said starting to cry.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm making this worse for you. I'm sorry, I will stop. I just don't like it," she said giving me a hug.

"He is going to make me marry him for real, so I will you need guys more than ever," I told them both as the tears kept coming. They both said that they would act like nothing was wrong, and that they would help plan my wedding. That thought made me cry even more. I quickly pulled myself together before class was over. "Just don't stop texting or calling, or he will know that I told you that he has my phone," I said before we left class.

"Bella, what does he do if you make him mad?" Alice asked almost in a whisper.

"I don't know yet. The only thing that he has done is take my phone and…" I said not wanting to continue. "He sent me to his room," I said not looking at them.

"Bella, we won't say anything bad in texts or voice mails. We will help you in every way we can," Rose said hugging me.

We parted ways and my day was over. I had to go meet Jacob, so I reapplied my make up, and headed to the coffee shop. The drive there was peaceful. I felt some sort of relief after talking to my girls.

"Hey Jake!" I said sitting at our table. He got up and gave me a hug. I loved Jake; he was such a good friend. Of course the first thing he saw was my ring.

"Why are you wearing a ring?" he asked sounding sad.

"Because I'm getting married," I said in a whisper.

"Whatever, Bells. I know you just want to be friends, but you don't have to wear a ring, I get it," he said sounding annoyed.

"No Jake, it's not like that. I am really getting married. It is a long story, and I will tell you sometime. Right now, I just need you to not ask questions okay?" I asked pleading with my eyes.

"May I ask one question?" he asked and I nodded yes. "Is this something that you want?" He knew me all too well. He had no idea what my past had entailed.

"No Jake, I don't want this. I'm trying to get out of it. I will tell you all my secrets when we have more time," I said as he shook his head yes. That was the last I talked about it with him for the day.

We had been working together for about an hour when I got up to get another cup of coffee. When I walked back over to the table, I somehow tripped, and fell into Jake's lap. Somehow, I managed not to spill my coffee on him. I started to laugh so hard that I had tears in my eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Jake. Did I hurt you?" I asked as I got off his lap still laughing.

"No babe, I'm fine the only thing that would have hurt is that coffee on me," he said helping me to my feet still laughing.

"What's so funny?" That voice. Oh my god!

Just a reminder this story has already been posted I'm just making corrections. I'm also sorry for now taking off the story off of complete.


	7. Chapter 7

I want to first start off my saying thank you to everyone that has reviewed I love them. I get so excited to read them and I have to say that you are all crazy and I love you all!

My chapters are short they will be getting longer as I go.

Thanks to Ajnur your the best!

I own nothing

That voice, oh my god, please no. Please don't let it be him. I looked at Jake's face, and he was glaring at the direction where the voice came from. I was frozen; I couldn't move. I should have known he would have showed up. This was the scariest moment I had since I met Edward.

"Well, is someone going to clue me in on what is so funny?" he asked again more furious.

"Dude, who are you? This doesn't concern you," Jake said getting mad now.

"Bella, introduce me to your friend," Edward demanded. I turned around to look at him to see how mad he was. I made eye contact with him, and sat in my chair that he pulled right next to his when he sat down. I gave him a kiss, and he took my hand.

"This is my friend Jake. Jake, this is my fiancé Edward," I said trying to keep my voice steady. Edward extended his hand towards Jacob. Jake shook his hand, and you could see the tension in their hand shake.

"Nice to meet you. I think you two are done for the day," Edward said handing me my bag.

"But, we aren't. We still have things to talk about," Jake said now standing.

"No Jacob, it's fine. We can finish tomorrow during lunch. My afternoon class was canceled, so I can go home and start to type most of the paper. Do you have enough done to start typing yours?" I asked Jake as I stood putting the rest of my things in my bag. Edward took my bag, and locked his arm around my waist.

"Yeah Bells, that's fine. I think I can almost finish. Lunch tomorrow would be fine," he said not taking his eyes off of Edward. Edward didn't let me say goodbye, and walked us out the door. He threw my coffee away on the way out, and walked me to my car.

"Phone! Now!" he said very cold. His voice was like ice.

"Nothing happened," I said handing him my phone.

"I don't care. It didn't look like nothing. Go home and I will be right behind you," he said as he took my school bag and purse. He even slammed my door. He walked away and I started to cry. I looked up and saw Jake staring at me. He must have heard what Edward said to me. I pulled out of the parking spot when Jake came over to the driver side window.

"Jacob, don't. You will make it worse," I said with a shaky voice and tears slipped out of my eyes.

"Here, this was mixed in with my papers," he said handing me a page of notes.

"Okay, thank you," I said as I heard Edward slam his horn.

"Be careful Bells," I heard Jacob say as I pulled out of the parking lot.

Epov

I had a right to know what my fiancé was doing, and who she was working with. I pulled into the coffee shop that Bella said that they would be at. I was starting to trust that she wouldn't lie to me. I sat in my car and watched them. Nothing to worry about, they were just working and not sitting too close. That made me feel better. I went in and got some coffee. Just as I walked away from the counter, Bella came up. She didn't look around, so she didn't know I was there. As she walked back over to her table she tripped over nothing, and fell into his lap. I saw red. He had his arms around her as they both laughed. She had a great laugh. I heard her say she was sorry when I walked up to the table. The boy Jake noticed me before Bella, and he just glared at me; I did the same back. When I had asked what was so funny she froze. You could feel the fear rolling off of her. It turned me on knowing that she knew she had done something wrong. Fear was the best way to get respect. I had to say it again before she turned around and looked at me. She fixed her face quickly, and smiled as she sat next to me. I pulled her chair as far as I could away from that boy. I asked her to introduce me, and she did perfectly. Jacob kept glaring at me, and all I wanted to do was hurt him. He had no say over Bella, only I did. When I said they were done for the day, and he told me no; I saw red again until I heard Bella speak. When I got to the car, I let my anger show. I didn't even feel bad when she had tears in her eyes.

As she was pulling out, I saw that boy go to her window, and hand her something. I thought to myself that he must have a death wish. I slammed my fist into the horn until she started to move. The ride home took forever. I didn't believe in hitting women, but I did want to grab a hold of her and ask her why she thought it was okay to sit in another man's lap. I knew I had to punish her in some way. I also knew throwing her favorite coffee away made her upset, so I knew I was going in the right direction.

I had to smile when we got home, because she got out of her car, and stood there waiting for me. I loved that she knew her place. She knew I was not happy, but she would make it better, she always did. I knew I couldn't fully talk to her, because I was too angry. All I would do is scream at her. I would make my point known before I sent her to our room, though.

Bpov

My body trembled as we made our way into the house. He slammed the front door, and threw my bags across the room. He pinned me up against the wall and grabbed a hold of my chin.

"What on God's green earth makes it okay for you to sit in another man's lap?" he asked me between clenched teeth.

"It was an accident. Baby, please believe me it was an accident. I'm clumsy. Ask the girls they will tell you," I said with tears running down my face. He let go of my chin as I wrapped my arms around my torso. He didn't like that for some reason, and pulled my arms away from my body. I didn't know what else to do, so I put my arms around him, and cried into his shirt. "Please Edward. Please, I'm sorry, Baby. I don't even like Jake like that, he is just a friend," I said as he pulled me away from his chest enough to see my face. He looked like he was starting to believe me.

"Go up to our room, and I will come up and get you when it is time for you to type your paper," he said as I kissed him before walking away.

I sat in his room. I couldn't stop crying. I felt like a baby. I had already been in the room for an hour, and it didn't look like I was getting out anytime soon. I went into the bathroom and ran a bath. I got undressed and got in, sitting with my knees to my chest. I splashed water on to my tear dried face. The bath made me feel better. I was only in the tub for about fifteen minutes when I heard the door open. When I opened my eyes, I saw him walk over to the tub, and sit on the edge of it. His face was back to normal.

"You are to work with Jacob for thirty minutes tomorrow not a minute more. I will know if it is longer." Well that confirmed my thoughts that he had someone flowing me. I just nodded so he knew I understood. "Were you going to call me and tell me that your classes were canceled?" I had to think of something quick, because I had planned to hang with Alice and Rose.

"No. I was going to surprise you by making dinner. I was going to come home, and see what we had, and if I needed anything I was going to go to the store with the money you gave me today." He was going to give me forty dollars a day for whatever I needed, and I had to give him back whatever I didn't use.

"Okay, but you don't know the alarm code to get in," he said as he dipped his hand in the water and rubbed my clit. I hated that my body reacted to his touch. I hated that my body almost craved it. "I love how you respond to my touch," he said bending over to kiss me. "I was going to make you stay up here all night, but I called your friends, and they backed up your story. So, I'm just happy knowing that you are being honest with me. I now trust you enough not to question everything you say," he said kissing me again. He moved his hand from my clit to my breasts.

"Do you know you have the perfect body? I love your body, your hair, and your face; you are perfect. I'm falling in love with you Bella. I really think it was love at first sight. Today confirmed it for me. Seeing you on another man's lap made me realize that I do love you," he said kissing me again as he rolled my nipples in between his fingers. "I want you to love me the same way," he said kissing me again. "Will you?" He pulled away from my face to look at me, as his hand continued rubbing my wet body. I didn't say anything. I just shook my head yes. "Good. I love you," he said as he watched my face like he was trying to read it.

"I love you, too," I said as I smiled and swallowed back bile that had risen from my stomach.

"I love the way you say that. Get out, Sweetheart, and get dressed. You can come downstairs and work on your paper. I have to go to the office for a little while, and when I get back, we will make dinner together. Okay?" he asked pulling me from the tub drying off my body. "You will also call Alice before I leave, and I will be taking your phone with me. I don't trust you not to call and talk to that boy. Also, the next time that you talk to him you will not talk about us," he said as he watched me get dressed.

"I understand Babe, and thank you for starting to trust me," I said as he took my hand and we walked downstairs. I saw that my things were picked up off the floor, and my research papers were stacked on one side of the desk. He told me that was my side to use whenever I needed to. Instead of working in our room we would do it at the desk at night. I felt like a child.

Epov

Bella said she loved me. I know she didn't really believe it, but she would truly love me. I gave her phone to her, and sat at the desk, as she called Alice.

"Put it on speaker so I can hear," I said as her face fell.

"Hey Bella, are you okay?" Alice said frantically.

"Yes, I'm good. Edward and I just got into it a little bit, but we are good now," she said smiling at me.

"Jake called me all upset, and said that some guy named Edward came into the coffee shop and dragged you out to the car," she said taking a breath.

"Alice that is not what happened," Bella told her while rubbing my leg that I started bouncing up and down as I grew angry.

"Okay, that's what I get for not talking to you first. Well, if everything is okay I'm going to let you go, and maybe I will talk to you tomorrow. I love you," she said with a giggle. She hung up the phone and gave it back to me.

"Okay Sweetness, I'm going to go and I'll see you in a little bit. Do you need anything before I go?" I asked running my fingers through her hair.

"No, I'm fine, thank you," she said smiling at me. I knew our fight was over. She reached her face towards me giving me a kiss. "Drive safe," she said as I gave her another kiss.

"I love you, and I'll be back soon," I said giving her another kiss.

"I love you too," she said as I gave her yet another kiss. She giggled at the last kiss. I didn't care if she really loved me or not right now, I just loved to hear her say it.


	8. Chapter 8

PLEASE READ: I had a comment made that the story isn't realistic with Bella's character. I guess I was vague in the beginning. She is only 21 in the story and even though she is educated she is still naive. More will be explained in this chapter as you read on. As for school right now she is a junior in college. All Bella wants is to finish school and this is what she finds the easiest, she doesn't like it but it is paying for her college. You will see Bella change as the story goes on and I hope this clears some questions up. As far as Edward goes that will come with time!

Bpov

My research paper wasn't as hard as I thought, and I was able to type a lot of it out. For some reason, I had expected it to take hours. For the most part, I was done. I just had to get a couple of references from Jacob. When I looked at the clock, I had been working for two straight hours. I stood and stretched. The house was so quite that it was eerie. I wanted to walk around, and see what else was in his house, but I didn't dare. I was scared that he had cameras around that watched me. I went to the kitchen instead. I was getting kind of hungry because I didn't get to eat lunch. I only got a bottle of water seeing that it would be dinner time soon, and went upstairs to use the bathroom. I was sure that there was one on the first floor, but I didn't want to look for it.

When I finally went back downstairs I had just turned on the TV when I heard a car pull into the driveway. 'Yay, he's home', I thought to myself with the roll of my eyes. I wasn't sure if I should get up and greet him at the door. Instead I just sat there until I heard him unlock the door and walk in.

"That was fast," I said to him as I walked into the front room, and gave him a kiss. I realized that he had Chinese food in his hands. "Is this what we are having for dinner?" I asked getting excited. Chinese was my favorite, and I couldn't wait to dig in.

"Yeah, I figured we could have a little picnic or something, and talk some more. I love talking with you, Bella," he said giving me another kiss. I truly was starting to like all of his kisses. One thing was for sure, he was good at it, and I hated that he had that effect on me. God, I have never been so confused before. "I didn't know what you liked so I got two of what I like. If you don't like it I can go and get you something else," he said while setting the food on the coffee table. I was shocked that he even bothered offering to get me something else, which was more than I ever expected him to say. It made me start to think that he wasn't as cold as I thought he was, or that he tried to make himself seem anyway. I just hoped it lasted.

"Chinese is one of my favorites. I'm sure that I will like it. What did you get? It smells so good," I said as my stomach grumbled.

"Orange chicken and fried rice."

"Mmm," I said with a little giggle.

"What?" he asked with a chuckle.

"I guess we have something in common. That's my number one favorite," I said biting my lip smiling at him. I was dumbfounded that we had something in common. Maybe we did have a chance together. If I could just get him to let his guard down, maybe I could love him. Who knows, it could happen, right? I thought to myself. "I'm going to grab something to drink, what do you want?" I asked. He smiled at me, and I actually felt like I wanted to kiss him. Why was I letting him get to me? At the same time I was sure he would ruin it somehow.

"Whatever you get for yourself would be great. Thanks," he said as I bent down and gave him a kiss. I went into the kitchen and looked in the fridge. Milk or water? Milk it is, I thought to myself. I brought the two glasses back and set them down.

"May I go to the store and get some other drinks?" I asked as he handed me a fork.

"What are you thinking of getting?" he asked stuffing his mouth full of food. He was such a boy.

"Maybe some soda, juice, or Kool-Aid," I said taking a bite of my food.

"Get all three. I'll give you some extra money," he said putting more food in his mouth. "Bella, when you worked for Vicki, how did things work with money? I mean, I know she paid for your school, which I am doing now, but I don't know the details," he said. I was totally taken back by his question. No one has ever asked that.

"Well, Vicki pretty much provided us with all our basic needs, food, cloths, personal care, etc. We had our own accounts that she put money in for us to use for those needs," I told him taking another bit of food.

"Did you ever not want to be there?" he asked while he ate.

"Yes, last year. This guy he got…um...handy with me. I almost left Vicki and school, but she talked me out of it, though," I told him feeling sick at the talk of James.

"Could you have left just like that? With no questions asked?"

"Yeah, of course. We are there on our own free will. Girls have left all the time. For me though, I want school paid for, ya know? I know I could have gotten a minim wage job, but why do that when I was getting school paid for in full. I know it sounds horrible, but it's the truth," I said with a sigh. I really didn't want to talk about this anymore, but I thought if I opened up to him about me, he would do the same in return.

"Did you like having sex with the men?" he asked. I'm not sure if he was asking to ask or because he needed to know for himself.

"At the time, when I first started working for the escort business, I was only eighteen and still new to the world of sex. To be honest with you, I had just lost my virginity, I think three months before, so I really didn't know left to right when it came to where hands went or my legs," I said with a giggle and he laughed with me. "The hardest part for me, with the whole sex thing, is that I was never attracted to the men I had sex with. The worst was with a man who was sixty-two. It was horrible. He wanted me to…" I trailed off taking a breath. When I didn't continue he coaxed me to finish. "He wanted me to call him daddy, and asked me to do things to him as if I were his child asking. That was the most disgusting one for me. Everyone else I would just close my eyes a picture someone else," I said taking a breath.

"How many men have you had sex with while there?" he asked not looking at my face.

"Edward, why do you want to know? I mean does it really matter anyway?" I asked, but not wanting to upset him. We were having a great time, well, kind of.

"Because, I have very bad trust issues and as long as I know you are telling the truth when I ask you something, it will help me. Nothing you could tell me would make me love you less anyway, but I'm just more curious than anything, I guess."

"Fine, Eleven or twelve," I said embarrassed.

"Wow that is not what I was expecting you to say. That's not a lot," he said more or less to himself.

"Edward not a lot? That is four men many times a year. That is disgusting," I told him.

After that awkward conversation, we ate in quite for a while. I sat back against the couch and put my hand over my stomach. "Full already?" he asked putting his hand on my leg.

"Yeah. That is what sucks about this kind of food, it fills you fast, but you fell hungry an hour later." He laughed and agreed with me. He had a really nice laugh. I hoped I'd hear it more often.

After that, he opened up to me. We talked for three hours. Telling each other stories about past experiences. He told me that Emmett always pulled pranks, and he would get so mad. When Emmett turned sixteen he got his license and a car, Edward thought he had the perfect opportunity. He told me that Emmett was not the brightest crayon in the box, so before school, Edward took the battery out of the car. He just didn't want to prove that he could pull a prank, but that Emmett was a stupid hot headed teenager.

"Emmett got so mad when his car wouldn't start that he kicked the door and dented it. He had me and Jasper looking under the hood because he thought something was missing, but he didn't know what," he told me taking a breath because he was laughing so hard. "Anyway, we told him not to worry about it until after school when we had more time to look. I left school at lunch time, and put the battery back in. When we got home, Jasper told him to try to start it. I still, to this day, remember his face when it started. I was on the ground laughing and Jasper was laughing so hard he had tears rolling down his face. That was the best day of my life. I still haven't, from that day, been able to pull another prank on him, but that one was great enough for me," he said wiping his eyes from his laughter tears.

"Did Emmett live with you or something?" I asked

"Yes, from the age of fifteen. My aunt was a single mom and died. So, he lived with us until he went to college," he told me.

"What did he do about the dent?" I asked having to know.

"My dad paid for it to get fixed. He was pissed, but got over it because boys will be boys," he said with the shrug of his shoulders.

My stomach muscles hurt from laughing. It turns out that he does have a sense of humor. I liked this part of him. Actually, I loved this part of him. I was starting to fall for him. Can you really fall for someone after a few days? I hated being so confused. I liked how he could bust my balls and that he could take it when I would bust his. By this time, we were on the couch covered up in a blanket. His back was up against the arm of the couch, and I was sitting between his legs. I laid my head on his chest and looked up at his face.

"I like this," I told him hugging his arms that were around me.

"Me too, Bella, me too," he sighed kissing my head, and then laying his head on mine.

Epov

I loved her even more now. She was beyond perfect. I never, in my life, thought I would find someone like her. It turns out we had so much in common. It was hard to believe that she was only twenty-one. She was what I was missing in my life. I loved the story that she told me about the first and only time that she snuck out. She told me that there was a party that her grandmother would have never let her go to.

"So, when she went to sleep I snuck out the window. I was so scared that I only stayed at the party for a few minutes. I hated lying, and I was never any good at it. I didn't want to get caught. When I got home, my foot got stuck on the window sill, and I fell into the window, and hit my head hard. I heard my grandma get up, so I hurried to my bed holding my head, and got under the covers just as she opened the door. I heard her go close the window, and say something about freaking kids. My heart was racing so fast that I could feel it in my throat. When I got up in the morning she asked me where I got the bruise on my head. I just played stupid and said I didn't know. Thank god for the fact that when I was younger I use to sleep talk and walk, so she just assumed I must have fallen out of bed, and for some reason opened the window. I told her I had a dream about that, and didn't understand why. I hated lying to her, or to anyone for that matter," she said as I realized that Bella was good for the truth. I wouldn't have to worry about her ever lying to me.

When she told me about working for Vicki, and her reasons on why she did it, made me understand her more. It angered me when she said someone beat her on one of her jobs. I may have anger issues, but I would never beat a women.

I was going to try to not be such a dick to her. I wanted and needed to trust her more. I was going to give her back her phone. After our talk, I knew that she would not be so clingy to it, and if she was, I would just take it again. I think, if she had it her way, she would talk and text all the time, and I didn't want her friends to come before me.

"Lets go to bed. I'm getting kind of tired," I told her as she got up and helped me up. Once I was up she folded the blanket. I liked that she wasn't a slob, because I liked things neat. I took her hand, shut off the light, and set the alarm. "What are your plans for tomorrow?" I asked on our way up the stairs.

"I don't really know yet. I get out of class anywhere from two thirty to three. Then I was thinking about going to the gym and then the store," she said with a shrug.

"How long do you stay at the gym?"

"An hour at the most," she said with a yawn.

"Okay, that sounds good. Just be home by six. What were you thinking for dinner?" I asked as we walked into our room.

"I don't know maybe some kind of pork and potatoes?" she stated like a question. She walked over to the bathroom keeping the door open as she started to take her clothes off.

"That sounds good. I think I have some chops in the freezer," I said as I walked into the bathroom with her, and put my pants in the hamper. I couldn't help staring at her naked body while she was washing her face.

"Do you have a crock pot?" I said yes and she said that she would start dinner before she left for school. Tonight brought us so close, and I hoped that this was the start of something great.

We got into bed, and she snuggled right up to me with no hesitation. I had her. I had the feeling she was slowly falling for me. I started to kiss her, and I ran my hands all over her hot body. It was also the first time that she did the same to me. It was also the first time that she deepened our kiss. I rolled her on her back and got between her legs. She was so flexible, the way her legs fell, gave me perfect access to her pussy. She broke from our kiss, but didn't stop kissing me. She kissed along my jaw and neck. I moaned when I felt her bite me.

When she was done nibbling me, she started to kiss me again. This time I broke from the kiss and started down her neck. I liked to give hickeys, but not where they could be seen. I went for her sexy collar bone, and sucked hard. She moaned and bucked her hip into me. She liked it rough. I loved her even more. I slipped a hand in between her legs and she was soaking wet for me. She wanted this, she wanted me. God only knew how badly I wanted her. I sat back on my knees, and put the head of my cock inside her. She moaned my name. I pushed into her some more, but had to stop because I thought I was going to cum. I had to slow down for a second.

"Fuck Bella, you are so wet and tight. I don't know how long this is going to last," I told her as I started to move in and out of her again. I enjoyed watching where our bodies were connected. God, I'm going to love fucking her. We were both moaning and enjoying ourselves. As I continued pounding my cock into her, I bent down and took one of her nipples in my mouth. As I was teasing her with my tongue and teeth, I felt her body tighten around me as she started to cum.

"Edward, please, please, oh fuck, this feels so good. Please can you go faster…harder," she panted running her hands all over me. She was giving me goose bumps. No woman has ever turned me on as much as she does.

"Anything you want Bella, I love you," I panted as I started to move in her harder and deeper.

"I love you too," she said. As she came a second time, I exploded inside her. Her body greedily milked my cock for every last drop. She said I love you, and she meant it. I knew she meant it, she said it with feeling. I fell onto the bed next to her and she stretched her legs.

"Bella, you are the first woman that has ever satisfied me in the bedroom. Although, I do like it a little bit more rough," I told her as she snuggled into me.

"Babe, this is the one place that I like you to be in total control. That and you are also the first and only man that I have been with that satisfied me," she said giving me a kiss. Sleep found us shortly after.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Ajnur you're the best and you are making my story better!

I own nothing.

Bpov

The alarm went off at six am. I was still so tired; I didn't want to get up. I felt Edward's arm tighten around me. He moved one arm off me so he could shut off the alarm. He came back to me and cuddled some more.

"I feel like I just want to sleep," I said into his chest. He didn't say anything, he just kissed my head. I knew that I had to get up, get ready to go, and get dinner into the crock-pot. I reached up to his face and kissed him. He kissed me back, but wouldn't let me go. I giggled. "Baby, if you want dinner tonight I have to get myself ready," I said kissing him again.

This time he let me go with a pout. He was so freaking cute, and I was so attracted to him. Last night was amazing. The way he touched me and made me feel was more than I expected from him. I have never been able to really enjoy myself with any other man I had to have sex with. It was just a job I was on and nothing more. With Edward it wasn't just sex, no, it was making love, and I loved every moment of it. God, if he wasn't such a control freak all the time, and acted more like the Edward I saw last night, the Edward that deep down I knew he could be, I could have...hell I would've fallen in love with him last night. It really surprises me that I could even think about loving him for real, because I don't even know if Edward would ever change. I mean, can he ever really get over whatever issues he had with trusting people? UHG…God it makes me feel sick that I am letting him get to me like this. Last night he was a different person, and that is the person I want to love. Too bad control freak Edward comes with that person. If he really wanted to get married things were going to have to change. How? I don't know, but changes were a must.

As I got up and out of bed, I stood on my tip toes and stretched. All of a sudden I felt him smack my ass. I jumped and laughed out loud. "You are in a good mood this morning, Mr. Cullen," I said as he laughed with me.

"All because of you Ms. Swan, soon to be Mrs. Cullen," he said as we both laughed.

As I got to the bathroom, I saw him walk to the closet. I didn't shut the door to the bathroom, because he seemed to like it open, and I didn't mind because this morning, I started to look at him differently. After the Edward I saw last night, the thought of being Mrs. Cullen was warming up to me. At the same time, the other part of me wondered how often I was going to see that side of Edward. I was almost done in the shower when I felt cold air; Edward had gotten in the shower with me. I had my leg up on the side of the tub to see that I would need to be waxed. It had been a few weeks since I had them waxed.

"Honey, I'm going to need to go get waxed this week I think, or defiantly next week," I told him as he stood under the water kissing my back.

"Bella, your legs feel fine to me. They are so smooth," he said rubbing his had up and down my thigh.

"Really? They don't to me. If you think this is smooth than wait until after," I said as I turned to lean into him and kiss him.

"Fine, you win. Make an appointment for Friday, and remind me to give you more money that day. Now, get out of the shower," he said and I stepped back looking at him with disappointment on my face. The Edward I loved was gone I thought. "You're done right?" he asked washing his hair. I just shook my head yes and didn't look at him. I opened the door to get out when I heard him say my name. "What's the matter, baby? You look so sad all of a sudden." I didn't know what to say to him.

"Nothing, I'm fine," I said trying to give a smile. He started to laugh.

"Bella, do you think I don't want you in here?" he asked. I just shrugged my shoulder. I honestly didn't know what he wanted right now. "Oh my God, you are too cute. Babe, I'm getting hard, and we don't have time," he said as I started to laugh at myself and him. "Okay, seriously get out before I take you now, and we are both really late. I should be out by the time you finish getting ready. If for some reason I'm not go to the kitchen and start dinner. Just please don't leave until I get down there," he said as I walked out of the bathroom. I felt happy. He was making me happy. He said please, instead of demanding me. I really was starting to love this Edward. Just as I finished getting ready he was out, dressed, and smelling good.

"You smell so good. I just want to eat you," I said with a giggle as he wrapped his arms around me, kissing me.

"No my dear, I could 'eat' you," he said with a growl as he kissed me some more. I was immediately turned on. I didn't know what was wrong with me; I couldn't get enough of him. I was even the one who was deepening the kisses. He did it, he got to me. I hated the fact that when I told him I loved him; a part of me was starting to mean it. I kissed him once more and headed downstairs to get dinner ready for later that night.

Thirty minutes later

"Babe, I'm ready to go. Where are you?" I said from the front room. I just got dinner done, my things together, and I couldn't find him. "Edward?" I said a little louder. Still nothing. "Edward Cullen, if you don't show yourself, I'm leaving without my phone, money, and I'm not kissing you," I said with a giggle.

"Yeah, like I almost believe you," he said walking from the hallway that ran past the stairs. He came over to me and gave me a kiss. He handed me a hundred dollars, and a list of thing to get at the store. I looked back up at him after I put the money in my purse.

"Here's your phone, Sweetie. Listen, as long as you don't spend all day and night on your phone, I won't take it away anymore. But, I will take it if we are on the couch or in bed together, and you won't get off of it. Okay?" he asked, and I smiled.

"Thank you," I said and kissed him. "Thank you," I said again. I know that he could still take it away if he got angry at me, but it still made me happy that he was going to trust me with it, and let me have it all the time. Even if I couldn't use it all the time I understood.

"Alright get going and I'll see you tonight," he said giving me another kiss. "I love you," he said as I walked out the door.

"Love you too," I said as I shut the door. It caught me by surprise at how easy it was to say it even though I wasn't sure if I really meant it.

"Bella, wait a minute," I heard him say before I could see him. "I just wanted to check your neck does it hurt?" he asked pulling back the collar of my shirt.

"A little, but nothing I can't handle," I said with a smile. We gave each other one more kiss, another I love you, and we went our separate ways.

When I got to school I saw the girls waiting for me. The last couple of days had been unseasonably warm. I was all smiles today, and I couldn't stop. I felt like I was in high school, all giddy and ready to tell my friends all about my night.

"What's up with you?" Rose asked as I approached them.

"Nothing, just had a really good night last night, that's all," I said as I heard my phone go off. "Who is that from?" she asked as they both look over my shoulder. I had a text from Edward.

'_Miss you all ready. Have a great day, love you.'_

"Oh how pathetic," I heard Alice say in my ear.

"What the fuck Bella, are you are blushing?" Rose asked as they stared at me like I had something gross on my face.

"What happened yesterday?" Alice asked as I sent a text back saying I felt the same. "Spill. Now," Alice said.

I gave them the short end of the story. Rose thought I was being stupid, and Alice invited us over to her house to see how we acted with each other. Before class had started, I text Edward and asked if he wanted to go to her house for dinner the next night. He quickly text back and said that he would love to. I told Alice he was okay with it, and she got all excited while Rose still said I was being stupid. Maybe she was right. But, for right now, I was happy, and I didn't care. It felt good to be happy. It had been a long time. Even though it was most likely going to be short term I could help feeling happy.

When lunch came, I started to get nervous. Jake and I met in the school's cafeteria. The place was so loud, and I was glad that we didn't have a lot of work to do. After last night, I didn't know if the thirty minute rule stilled applied.

Epov

"Mr. Cullen, she just got to the table," Felix told me. I was in such a good mood after last night, and I really hoped she wouldn't do anything to ruin it. "He looks mad, Sir. I think he is upsetting her. She won't eat her food," he told me as I started to get upset with that boy, how dare him. I had two guys that I paid to watch and follow her. Felix and Alec. They were really good at keeping tabs on her. I know it is a bit much to have her followed, but I don't trust her fully yet, and I need this for my own sanity. I told them to call me if she touches another guy, leaves suddenly, or goes somewhere that I didn't tell them she was going.

"Can you get closer to hear what he is saying to her?" I asked as I heard Felix moving. I waited for what felt like hours before he started to talk again.

"He says that she is being stupid, and you are going to hurt or even kill her."

"I could never hurt her let alone kill her. Stupid child. What is she saying?" I asked as he grew quiet.

"She says that you are trying to change, and that nothing bad happened to her last night. She just told him to drop it. He told her no, but she raised her voice to him, and now they have stopped talking."

"Is she eating her food? She needs to eat," I told him. It wasn't like he could do anything.

"Do you want me to take him out? He just threw a piece of paper at her; he is refusing to drop the subject. What the…hang on," he said while there was a long pause. "Mr. Cullen, what do you want me to do? She just stormed away from the table and he told her that he would be at her funeral when you killed her. I think she is crying," I stood up from my desk when there was a beep on my phone. It was Bella.

"She's calling me just make sure he stays away from her," I said switching over to the other line. "Hey Baby what's up?" I asked trying to calm myself down.

"Is it okay if I just take off for the rest of the day? I have never missed a day this semester so it should be okay, if it's okay with you." My heart broke knowing that someone made her cry.

"Why are you crying?" I asked her hoping that she would tell me the truth.

"Jacob upset me. I just don't want to be here right now. I'll tell you about it later, I promise," she said as she sobbed.

"Yeah Sweetie, whatever you want. Are you going right home?"

"No, I'm going to go to the gym and work off some aggression," she said as she started to stop crying.

"Okay, just call me when you are on your way home so I can shut off the alarm."

"Yeah no problem, I can do that. Thanks for not being angry with me."

"Baby, why would I be mad at you? Thanks for calling me. I'm always here for you. Go make yourself feel better, and I'll see you in a little bit. I love you."

"I love you too," she said as he hung up. I was so mad, but so happy at the same time. She called and confide in me. That was a big step for us. Last night did us a world of good, and we would have to do it again soon. I really wish I could just have faith and trust her more because I really do think she is perfect for me. As long as she listens to my rules we would be fine.

Bpov

Going to the gym made me feel a lot better. It gave me time to think. I thought back to the conversation with Jake. He said that he worried about me all night. That even if Edward wasn't hitting me, he was still abusing me mentally. Maybe he was, and honestly I didn't care. I could deal with his controlling behavior. And besides, all guys tend to be jealous, so that doesn't make him a bad person. I know that he taking my phone and sending me to his room was belittling, but he didn't hit me. That is what mattered to me.

After the night that we had last night, if I could just keep telling him the truth, proving to him that I was trust worthy, than I think we could be very happy with each other and have a great life together. I was still mad at Jake. But, at the same time I couldn't blame him, he doesn't know all of my secrets, and I didn't know if I could trust him enough to tell him. I think that if I told him than he would understand a little bit.

Yes, Edward was going to make me marry him, even though deep down I knew if I refused him the worst he would do is throw me out. If he acted the way he did last night, all the time, I would happily marry him. Besides, I still needed my school paid for so I plan on making the best out of this situation. I mean, the fact that I am even so attracted to him is a big bonus for me. The controlling part I can handle, and will just have to hope that he does change for the better.

I ended up staying at the gym for over two hours, but I did feel a lot better when I left. It didn't take me long at the store, and I was headed home by three. I called Edward and he said he would meet me at the house.

When I finally got home, he was inside already.

"Edward?" I said when I walked into the house. He was close by because he heard me and said he would be right out. This house was way too big for me. I had yet to explore it. I went to the kitchen and started to put the things away that I had bought. I took the left over money that I didn't use and put it on the counter.

"What are you doing?" he asked putting his arms around me hugging me from behind and kissing my neck.

"Just putting the money that I didn't use here on the counter so I don't forget," I said as I turned around and kissed him. "I missed you," I told him with a smile.

"Do you feel better?" he asked picking me up and sitting me on the counter.

"Yes, I feel so much better. Do you know I spent two hours at the gym and didn't even realize it?" I said with a laugh.

"What did you do for two hours?" he asked picking up the money and putting it back into my wallet.

"I just ran and did some weight lifting. What are you doing?" I asked as he put my wallet back in my purse.

"I trust you Bella, just be reasonable, and when you need more ask. If I know you have like seventy dollars, and then the next day ask for more I may question it. Okay?" he said as I smiled. I nodded and kissed him. We just kissed for what seemed like hours. "I have to go back to the office, but I won't be gone long. Honestly, I should have been back by now, I have a meeting in ten minutes," he said kissing me again.

"Go then, I'll be fine and I will have dinner ready when you get home," I said as he gave me one last kiss and took me off the counter. "Love you," I yelled as he went out the door. I heard him open it back up and say I love you too. Yes, this Edward is the one I want to love. The Edward that needed to stick around more for this to really work.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone I hope that everyone is enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. I would also like to give credit to Ajnur for this chapter. She is my beta/co-author. She is amazing.

Epov

I felt safe leaving Bella home alone. I was truly, yet slowly, starting to let myself trust her. I felt at ease at the thought of not having to be so controlling with her all the time. I think she liked it that way. The meeting I was in was almost over when my phone started to vibrate. I checked the caller ID, and it was Alec. Since the meeting was pretty much over I asked my father if it was alright that I leave, and of course he said yes, he never in all my thirty seven years told me no.

"Alec what's going on?" I asked nervously into the phone.

"It's Isabella, Sir. She left the house. I don't think she is going too far because she's on foot. Do you want me to take her back into the house?" he asked. I was upset that Bella would leave the house without asking, but she probably just wanted fresh air. "Sir, one of your neighbors is speaking with her, and it looks like she is going into their house." I didn't hear anything else that Alec was saying. I knew I could be home in fifteen minutes. As I was pulling into neighborhood of where I lived, I called Alec.

"Where is she?" I demanded.

"She didn't go inside, the girl that she was talking to did, and came out with papers; she gave them to her. They look deep in conversation," he told me as I was only a few houses away. I hung up the phone and tossed it on my seat. I pulled into the end of the driveway, and I saw here two houses down talking to someone I didn't know. I went to the mailbox to check the mail hoping that she would notice me, so I wouldn't have to go over there and get her. Alec was right; they were very deep in conversation. I knew I was going to have to go over there. I actually had to laugh because these two women were so deep in conversation that they didn't notice me, until I was at the bottom of the stairs.

"Excuse me," I said flashing my crooked smile that no woman has ever been able to resist. They both jumped at my voice and then laughed.

"Edward, my god, you scared me," Bella said laughing. It was clear to me that she thought she didn't do anything wrong. "You're home early. Anyway, Edward this is Emily, Emily this is my fiancé Edward," she said as the woman stuck her hand out to me.

"It's nice to meet you," I said as she smiled at me. "I hate to do this, but Bella are you ready to eat dinner? I'm starving," I said rubbing my stomach. This Emily chick was going to be easy to win over.

"Yes, I'm so sorry I kept you so long, Bella. The talk of weddings always gets me so excited. Edward it was my pleasure to meet you. Your girl here talks all good things about you. Stop over any time," she said with a smile as Bella walked down her stairs into my arms the way I liked.

"Thank you for the brochures," Bella said leaning her head on my chest. I liked this Emily well enough that I think I would let Bella be friends with her as long as she asked next time. I also liked that she lived so close. As we walked across the street Bella looked up at my face, and I think she saw my anger. She went from a huge smile to the look in her eyes like she was going to cry.

"Open the gate and then get in the car," I said as I got into the car. I hated being so mad at her when she did what she was told so well. She sat in the car with her hands in her lap holding the brochure that she couldn't stop looking at. When we got into the house, she went to the kitchen and turned on potatoes. She wouldn't look at me and that was making me madder. How can she not realize she left the house without asking me first?

"I did nothing wrong. Don't start this shit with me," she said in a bitchy tone. My mouth dropped and I didn't know what to say. She had some nerve to talk to me like that. She kissed my cheek and went into the living room. She sat at her side of the desk and started to type the rest of her paper. I sat next to her dumbfounded that she had talked back.

"Bella, I never said you could leave the house," I told her as she looked at me. She had bitch written all over her face.

"I don't care. It was a nice day out, and it is rare that you can go outside for a walk in January."

"We have a huge yard," I told her as she started to laugh.

"Baby, I love your sense of humor, but sometimes I don't know where you come up with this shit," she said as she stopped laughing at me. I took her hands off the keyboard and made her stand.

"Why the fuck do you think this is so funny, Isabella?" I said beyond mad now. Then she fucking rolled her eyes at me, and pulled out of my grip and walked away. "Are you fucking stupid? Don't pull away from me when I am talking to you," I said quick on her heels grabbing her hips as she bent over the table for that stupid brochure. "What the fuck is this?" I said taking the brochure out of her hand. I had her in one arm with a death grip, and I was sure I was hurting her, but at that moment I didn't care. I would make up for it later. For, whatever crazy, reason her attitude was turning me on. I knew she was trying to get away from me, but the way that she was rubbing against me was making me hard.

"For your information asshole, that is for your mother. This is where I want to have our wedding. But, now I don't really want to marry you if you are going to get fucking upset if I go on a god damn walk. You say you are starting to trust me, and then the second I do something you don't like you blow up. After last night I really thought maybe you could change, or at least let up a little, but no you still act like the same fucking controlling bastard the second you think I did something wrong," she said in a snotty tone that I didn't like, but I couldn't help the fact that it only made me want her more.

"Don't speak to me like that, do you hear me?" I said in her ear as I nibbled on it. I sucked down on her neck, and I felt her shake against me. I put the brochure back on the table. "You are right that place is perfect. Tell my mother to do what she can to get that place. Now Bella, you better be fucking ready for me because I am going to fuck you so hard. Just to let you know, if you upset me like this again, the next time I fuck you it will be for my pleasure only. You will not be allowed to cum. Do you understand me?" I asked her as I undid her pants bending her over the dining room table. I was in need for her and so angry that I was going to pound my frustrations on her. I was going to let her know who was in control of this relationship.

Bpov

When he bent me over the table I wasn't mad anymore. When I started talking back to him I couldn't help it. He wouldn't even take a second to listen to me. I honestly don't know why it was such a big deal to go outside for some fresh air. It was a beautiful day. As I was walking, Edward's neighbor was outside, and we started talking. She was a very lovely lady to talk to. When I told her that Edward and I were to be married she asked me if we booked anywhere for the reception yet; I told her we hadn't. That's when she went inside to get me the brochure to the place that she and her husband, Sam, used. It was a beautiful place and I thanked her.

We were talking about more wedding things when Edward came up and surprised us. I introduced him to Emily, and I honestly didn't think he would get upset that I was talking to her. He shook her hand and then looked at me saying he was hungry, and we needed to go. Emily was nice enough to invite us over anytime as we said goodbye. When we were walking to his car I looked up at him, and saw that he was in fact upset. That made me upset, and I wanted to cry from being angry.

When we got in the house I went into the kitchen to start dinner, and did not look at him what so ever. When I finally looked at him, I noticed he was staring at me. I don't know what came over me, but I told him I didn't do anything wrong, and to not start anything. I went and gave him his stupid kiss on the cheek, and walk off to the living room. I went and sat at the desk so I could try to cool off, and finish my paper. I knew if he wasn't really mad before, he would be now, and I was curious to see how he would react to me talking back to him.

He followed me and sat next to me. "Bella, I never said you could leave the house," he said to me. I just turned and looked at him with an 'are you serious' look on my face.

"I don't care. It was a nice day out, and it is rare that you can go outside for a walk in January," I told him. What does he say to me? We have fucking huge yard! I had to laugh at that.

"Baby, I love your sense of humor, but sometimes I don't know where you come up with this shit," I told him. With that he took my hands from the keyboard and made me stand up. For a moment there I thought I went too far.

"Why the fuck do you think this is so funny Isabella?" he asked me. I just couldn't help but roll my eyes at him. I pulled my hands free of him and started to walk away.

"Are you fucking stupid? Don't pull away from me when I am talking to you," he yelled at me. As I bent over by the table to pick up the brochure, he came up behind me, and grabbed on to my hips and he grabbed it out of my hand.

"What the fuck is this?" he asked. He still had his other arm wrapped around me, and his grip got tighter, it was stating to hurt. That's when I noticed just how turned on he was by all of this, and decided to push him some more.

"For your information asshole, that is for your mother. This is where I want to have our wedding. But now, I don't really want to marry you if you are going to get fucking upset if I go on a god damn walk, Edward. You say you are starting to trust me, and then the second I do something you don't like you blow up. After last night I really thought maybe you could change, or at least let up a little, but no you still act like the same fucking controlling bastard the second you think I did something wrong!" I yelled at him.

"Don't speak to me like that, do you hear me?" he said into my ear as he started to nibble it. He went to kiss me on my neck, and with that I gave an involuntary shake from the feeling. As he threw the brochure back on the table he surprised me, and turned me on even more by what he said next.

"You are right, that place is perfect. Tell my mother to do what she can to get that place. Now Bella, you better be fucking ready for me, because I am going to fuck you so hard. Bella, just to let you know, if you upset me like this again the next time I fuck you it will be for my pleasure only. You will not be allowed to cum. Do you understand me?" he asked me. I just nodded my head yes, and with that I knew pleasure was coming as he started to undo my pants and take them off. He all but ripped my shirt and bra off me as he quickly took off his own clothes, and bent me over the table. One thing I knew for sure was that sex with Edward would always be great. But, I didn't like the thought of him not allowing me pleasure when I have finally found it with a man.

He stuck two fingers inside me and then quickly took them out. "Yes Bella, that's how I like you wet and ready for me," he said to me as he leaned on me, and bit the back of my neck; I let out a moan.

"As far as you saying you don't want to marry me is bull shit, and we both know it," he said as he pushed the head of his cock inside me. I heard him moan in pleasure. "And, if I tell you that you can't walk down the street we both know that you won't," he said pushing his cock in and out of me so fucking teasingly. "Do you agree with me?" he asked as he pushed his whole erection inside of me. It felt amazing and my head fell to my hands that were on the table. He grabbed a hold of my hair pulling me up, so my back was against him, and he bit and sucked on my neck hard.

"Oh god Edward" I yelled out as I had an instant orgasm from the roughness he was showing. After that he started to slam into me. "You still haven't answered me, Isabella!" He all but yelled in my ear. I had no fucking idea what he was asking. I would have forgot my own name if he hadn't have said it.

"Yes Sir, whatever you want," I said. I knew that it had something to do with me going and taking a walk, but whatever, I thought it was stupid, and I would most likely break that rule again especially if this is the reaction it caused him.

"Yes Edward. Right there...fuck...Baby so good!" I yelled out. He smacked my ass, and I moaned out in pleasure.

"You like that don't you, Bella. You like me smacking this beautiful tight ass of yours."

"Yes, god…Edward, I have been a really bad girl, and deserve to be spanked." With that he smacked me again, harder this time, and it hurt. He slapped me two more times when I felt my body tighten up, and I screamed out in pleasure as another orgasm rolled over my body. God damn, I enjoyed that too much.

"You like the way I fuck you don't you?" he asked pulling my head to the other side so he could bite the other side of my neck.

"Yes...god...so…good..." I said as he sucked where he bit, slamming into me as hard as he could.

It took me by surprise when he pulled out, but only to turn me around, and put me on the table. He slammed his cock into me again, and I laid my back on the table. He started to thrust into me and rock my body again. He brought his mouth to my nipples taking one in his mouth teasing and biting it, then going to the other one. Oh god, when they say mind blowing sex, this is what they mean.

Edward then pulled me up to him and kissed me, his tongue licking my bottom lip telling me he wanted access to my mouth. My hands found his hair and I pulled him deeper into the kiss as our tongues met, we both groaned in pleasure.

"Bella…fuck you taste so good," he said in between kisses. I wrapped my legs around him, and dug my heels into his ass letting him know I wanted it harder.

"Do you like how I feel inside you, Bella?" he asked

"Yes Edward, you feel...good," I said to him as I felt myself get close to the edge again.

"Touch yourself, Bella. I want you to cum with me," he said to me. I brought my hand between us where we were joined, and started to rub and pinch my clit. Oh my god, this felt so fucking amazing, and I was so close to my much needed third release.

"Edward, fuck…yes…Baby, I'm so close. Cum with me, Baby. I want to feel you explode inside me," I told him.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Bella. You feel so good. I fucking love you. You are so fucking hot and tight. Your body was made just for _me,_" he all but yelled the last part. I finally came again. My body shook all over, and my toes curled from the sheer intense pleasure. He trusted into me two more times when he finally found his own release. His body filling me with everything he had to give, and we both leaned against each other breathing heavily, as we both came down from our high. He was still inside me when he started to kiss me softly on the lips, and then kissed my ear.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered to me.

"I love you too," I said as he pulled out of me. I got off the table, and looked at the clock. When I came inside it was four thirty and now it was almost five.

"Bella, what are you doing?" he asked me as he was pulling his pants back up.

"Nothing," I said taking my clothes from the floor. "I'm just going to go upstairs and clean up."

"Come here," he said taking my hand and walking me to the back of the stairs. He showed me that there was a bathroom there. He stayed with me leaning up against the door frame watching me.

"Why were you looking at the clock?" he asked as I just smiled at him. "Tell me, please," he said watching me.

"Well, we walked into the house at four thirty and now it is almost five. I was thinking just how much I enjoyed our twenty minute fuck fest that you just gave me. It was the best," I told him as I washed my hands. He looked at me with that crooked smile of his that I loved, and let out a little laugh.

"I'm going upstairs to change out of my work clothes. Stay out of trouble," he said kissing me before walking away. I checked on dinner, and the water had just started to boil. I went back to the living room to finish typing my paper. That was when my phone went off. It was Rosalie.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked her.

"Hey! I wasn't expecting you to answer. Daddy not home?" she asked with a laugh.

"Edward is, yes. What's up?" I asked again.

"Alice was too afraid to call, but I'm not scared of your new father. Anyway, the four of us are going out for drinks, and we wanted to know if you two would like to come?" she said as I got excited. I liked to go out and get all dressed up.

"What time?"

"Probably like seven because Jasper has to work tomorrow. But, I figure that is enough time for us to get at least tipsy."

"Let me go talk to Edward, and I'll call you back." I hung up the phone, and put my school stuff away. I ran up the stairs excitedly, hoping Edward would want to go. I went into his room, and he wasn't in there. I was sure that he didn't come down.

"Edward?" I yelled as I walked out the door.

"'I'm in here," he said coming out of one of the other rooms on the second floor.

"What were you doing?" I asked.

"Getting a shirt. When I made room for your things I put some of my stuff in the guest room. What's up?" he asked giving me a hug.

"Ya know, this house is too big for the two of us. Anyway, not the point. Rosalie just called, and everyone is going out after dinner. They wanted to know if we wanted to go," I said taking a breath, I was just so excited.

"First, we have a big house so we can have kids. Second, do you want to go?" Kids? Did he just say something about kids?

"Um, yeah, I really want to go. You want kids?" I asked trying to wrap my head around that one.

"Okay then, we will go, but we are not staying out too late. And yes Bella, I want kids. Don't you?"

"Honestly, I don't think so. I have never thought about it," I told him as we walked down the stairs heading to the kitchen.

"Well, I really want them, and I'm not getting any younger. I would hope it happened sooner rather than later." My mouth dropped. Soon? I shut off the potatoes while he got our plates and took the meat out of the crock pot.

"Yes, I know it is premature to think about it now, but Bella, it is something that I want. I honestly wouldn't mind it happening now," he said taking the plates and meat to the dining room. This guy is smoking something good to think that I am going to have a baby anytime soon. We had to talk about this. I knew it would end in a fight, but I am not about to have a child with someone I am not even 100% sure about. I draw the line there.

"Can we just wait until I'm done with school? Or at least let's get through the wedding. Please, before we even think about kids," I all but begged. He didn't say anything let alone look at me.

We headed upstairs after dinner and I went to the closet to find what I wanted to wear. I heard my phone ring and saw Edward looking at the caller ID.

"It's Rosalie," he said flatly.

"Answer it, and tell her we are going to be there," I said as I found the perfect dress.

"Hello?" I heard Edward say as I took my clothes off and hopped in the shower. I just took a quick body shower to get the sweat off my body from our earlier fucking. I stepped out getting my towel when he walked in the bathroom and sat on the sink. "She said you knew where they were going. The same place as always," he said sounding like he didn't want to go.

"Okay then, they are going to Breaking Dawn. I love that place. They stop serving at two, but they stay open until dawn. Their beer is always so cold," I said as my mouth watered for one. "You don't have to go if you don't want to. I won't be gone long," I said as I put my underwear on and then the dress. It was so cute. It was a black strapless dress that only went to my mid-thigh.

"I'm not letting you go by yourself. I really think you should change," he said eye fucking me.

"I'm not going if you are going to be like this the whole night. I want to enjoy myself. And, I'm not changing. This dress looks hot on me."

"I know, that's the problem," he said pouting. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands went straight to my ass.

"I will be with you the whole time. And, if you need, you can pee on my leg to mark you territory. K?" I asked as he laughed and kissed me. "I love you and I'm with you, only you," I said as he lifted my dress up over my ass and rubbed and squeezed. "Should I wear my hair up?" I asked him standing between his legs.

"No, hair down. You have a couple of marks," he said kissing the three that he gave me today. "They will probably look better tomorrow, but right now, they are a little noticeable," he paused. "Ya know what, I change my mind hair up; that way people will know you are taken," he said in a serious tone. I let my hair fall around my shoulders.

"The hair stays down, and if people don't see this two cart ring that I am wearing than they are stupid and not worth talking to," I said as I started to do my makeup. He sat there very quietly and watched me.

"I love you," he said just out of the blue.

"Love you too, Babe. What's wrong, you look so sad. Talk to me," I coaxed.

"I don't know, just all this baby talk got me thinking," he said and didn't go any further.

"Okay...what about it?"

"We can wait until after the wedding, but then I want to start."

"We have plenty of time to talk about it. I am glad you are okay waiting till after the wedding to think about staring," I said. I was glad that he was not going to fight about it, at least not right now.

"You are beautiful. Lets go," he said taking my hand. The ride was quiet. Neither one of us were talking. I was playing with his fingers. His palms were ticklish.

"Are you ticklish anywhere else?" I asked as he pulled his hand away.

"If you are good at this bar, then I'll show you. If you get yourself in trouble I'll just have to find yours," he said as he reached over and pinched my nipple.

"You are such a boy," I said as we both laughed. I loved being around this Edward. I was truly falling for him.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for all your reviews I love them all.

I own nothing

Epov

I was dreading this. My fiancé, me, and a bar. This was not going to be good. I just have a feeling something will happen that will either piss me or her off. I really don't like being upset with her or her with me.

Earlier when I found out she had gone outside without letting me know first, I was angry at her for it. I know in hind sight it is not a big deal, but she just keeps breaking the rules. I don't know why she can't just follow them; it would make both our lives easier. Even though I know she does not see it that way. When we were arguing earlier, I was taken aback by the fact that she was arguing with me. It turned me on more than anything, to my surprise. She knew the effect she was having on me, and I had a feeling she was pushing me more deliberately. After our screaming match I couldn't take it anymore. I had to have her. I had to feel her from the inside. I told her that if she disobeyed me again, the next time I fucked her, and she would not be allowed to cum, that it would purely be for my pleasure.

After that I nearly tore her clothes off and shed my own. I bent her over the table, and buried myself in her sweet warmth. I was pounding out all the frustration, and to my delight she was enjoying it. When I pulled her up to me by her hair, so her back was to me I bit her neck, and she came right there and then. She really did like it rough. After our fucking session she was going to head upstairs to clean up. I instead, showed her where the downstairs washroom was. I asked her why she had looked at the clock, and she told me the time that had past, and that she enjoyed every minute of it too. I couldn't help, but smile at her and let out a little laugh.

I headed upstairs to change out of my work clothes. A few minutes later, I heard her come upstairs, and call for me from our room. I was in the guest room getting something to wear. I had to move some of my stuff to make room for Bella in our closet. I let her know where I was. She made some comment about the house being too big, and then letting me know Rosalie called, and wanted to know if we would join them all after dinner. I started first off by telling her that the house was big for having kids in it one day, and told her if she really wanted to go out with everyone we would. She said yes, she really wanted to go. I told her fine, but we won't stay out late, and then the conversation went back to kids.

As we headed back downstairs to have dinner, I told her I really wanted to have them, and I asked her if she felt the same way. She told me she never gave much thought about it, and she wasn't sure if she even wanted them. That broke my heart a little, but I told her that I really wanted them one day, and soon. I am not getting any younger, so it was important to me. We talked a little more about it during dinner, and Bella asked for us to wait till she was done with school, or at least till the wedding before we decide anything. I just looked at her, but did not say anything. I was not happy with that idea.

After dinner we went upstairs to get ready for the night when her phone rang. It had been Rosalie telling us we were to meet them at Breaking Dawn.

When Bella finally got ready, and I saw what she was wearing, I couldn't keep my hands off her. God, she was fucking hot. I couldn't wait until the end of the night to take it off her.

She was so excited to go, I couldn't say no to her. She was getting to me. Slowly making me trust her more. When she would start to cry I would feel something at the pit of my stomach. It hurt to see her sad. These feelings were new to me. I'm not 100% sure why I act so controlling. Can one bad relationship ruin me this much, or is it my childhood and the way I was raised.

As for my parents, my father never treated my mother the way I treated Bella. I don't even remember them hugging each other, let alone my dad controlling my mom. I was always given what I wanted as a child and even now. Being an only child, I guess, that was the perk of it. I know my father hated the way I was, and he thought I was selfish, but it is his fault. He always bought my love, it is all I know.

My trust issues now, are all Tanya's fault. I still get mad every time I think about that fucking slut. I used to believe in giving second chances, but she ruined that also. Tanya was a beautiful woman and had what I thought at the time was a beautiful soul. We married when I was twenty-five and she was twenty-four. Yes we were young, but we were so in love. At least I thought we were, but I was wrong. Tanya ended up being the biggest mistake of my life.

It was the day of our second wedding anniversary when I came home early wanting to surprise Tanya. When I saw a car in the driveway I did not recognize, I thought one of her friends were over. When I walked in the house, I didn't see her downstairs. I headed upstairs to see where she was, and that's when I found her in our bed being fucked by another man. The stupid fuck I was, I forgave her, and she said it would never happen again. But, it did, at least three other times that I know of. I hated her. She turned my heart into stone. Since then, I have never been able to trust a woman, or allow her fully in my heart. I refuse to have it happen to me again, and the only way that will happen, is if I have full control of the relationship. From then on out, I always had any girl I was with followed, and told them what I expected of them. If they didn't like it, I would tell them to fuck off. They were not worth my time.

I had to stop thinking about Tanya, because I didn't want to get upset, and take it out on Bella. For some reason, with Bella, I feel different than I have with other woman I have been with in the past. I do not trust her with all of my heart yet, but I feel her warming it slowly every day that I spent with her. I really hoped she never does anything to break my faith in her that I have allowed myself to have. That will be the end of me, I know it.

When we got to the club I had calmed myself down. Bella wrapped both of her arms around me, and gave me a hug thanking me for coming. I kissed her head as we walked to the door.

"Bella, you are looking even more hot tonight than I have ever seen," the bouncer at the door said to her. I grabbed a hold of my girl even tighter to let her know I didn't like the way he was talking to her. Like the good girl she is, she took the hint.

"Well, my favorite bouncer, that is because I'm getting married to this wonderful man right here," she said happily flashing her ring in his face.

"Well, congratulations man, you got one hell of a woman," the guy said opening the door for us. I said thank you, as I walked in still holding on tightly to Bella. Every guy we walked by gawked at her. She didn't even notice, which made me happy. Maybe, it will be easier than I thought to trust her. She ordered us drinks, and we went and found my cousins and their wives. We found them right away; it was kind of hard to miss Alice and Rosalie.

"Bella!" They both yelled as we walked toward them. I didn't like it when they took her out of my arms to give her hugs. She needed to stay by my side.

"Hey man, good to see that she is still hanging on to you," Emmett said with a laugh.

"Emmett, stop. I think this is for real. Edward, you are really going to marry her?" Jasper asked. I just nodded. I always liked Jasper better than Emmett. Emmett was nothing but a bully. I sat in the only chair that was left.

"Bella, do you want me to get you a chair?" I asked taking a hold of her hand.

"No thank you. I don't sit when I'm out," she said coming over to me putting her arm around my shoulders. I didn't like her standing; every guy in the place was staring at her ass. I pulled her on my lap. I saw her roll her eyes, so I whispered in her ear.

"We could leave now. Lose your attitude," I said pinching her side a little bit so she knew I was getting pissed. Of course, she leaned in and kissed me. The night flowed really well, and as I relaxed, I started to have a good time. I had to win her friends over. I don't know why that mattered to me, what her friends thought, it never has in the past.

We were all telling drunken stories, and my favorite was when Bella fell off a bar stool on her twenty first birthday. I loved that girl. Everything was going good till all of a sudden, I saw Rosalie get a scared look on her face.

"Bella, lets go to the bathroom," she said in a hurry.

"You guys just went," Emmett said taking the words out of my mouth. I watched Rose elbow Alice.

"Oh. OH. Yeah, lets go to the bathroom," she said standing up.

"What is wrong with you guys?" Bella asked. That made me feel better knowing she was as confused as I was. Then I saw Jasper and Emmett stand and look over my head. I had Bella stand up so I could, and as I did I saw Jacob Black. He grabbed Bella and pulled her out of the way as he stood nose to nose with me. My fists clenched immediately. I felt Bella wiggle her body between us.

"How about you beat on someone your own size you stupid fuck," he said with a grin. Bella was able somehow to make us take a step back. She was stronger than I thought.

"Bella, you said he doesn't hit you," Alice said in what sounded like a broken cry.

"He doesn't! Fucking stop, now, both of you!" she yelled getting us to take another step away from one another. I saw her with her hand on his chest so I pulled her away from him with a little too much force.

"What do you call that? A love squeeze?" Jake said taking another step toward me.

"Outside now!" I said as I grabbed Bella's purse, dragging her out with me. I heard the other two girls tell Jasper and Emmett to follow. Within a matter of seconds we were out by the cars. I still had Bella by the arm. I looked at her face, she looked scared, and was crying.

"Please Edward, let go your hurting me," she whispered. I instantly let go, and rubbed where my hand mark was. I didn't realize my hold on her was so tight. "I'm sorry. I didn't know he was going to be here, I swear," she cried turning into my chest. I watched as Jacobs face fell looking at her crying.

"See what you've done?" I said trying to console Bella. I tried to get her to stop crying. I heard Jacob laugh.

"Dude, you are the one that made her cry! You probably left a bruise on her. That is what made her cry," he said as I looked at Bella's arm. I felt bad I squeezed her arm so tight, but I was too angry to apologize for it.

"Jake stop! I told you he doesn't hit me. I'm in love with him, and I am going to marry him. You need to mind your own fucking business!" Bella yelled through her tears. He took a step closer and I pushed him away.

"Bella, if you stay with him he will, sooner or later!" The stupid kid knew nothing, I thought. I would never hurt Bella, tonight was just an accident. I did not mean to squeeze her arm so tight.

"Shut the fuck up! Shut up! You don't know what you are talking about!" she screamed and pushed me away from her and took off. I turned when I saw Jacob try to go after her. That was when we started to fight. I was a force of nature when I was pissed. I never lost a fight, and I would not lose to some fucking punk who thought he was better than me. I hated this kid. I would make sure that he stayed away from Bella. Emmett and Jasper pulled us apart. He was bleeding from his nose and mouth. I didn't have a scratch on me.

"Stay the fuck away from Bella!" I yelled as he started to laugh.

"Yeah, because I just saw her run that way," he pointed over my left shoulder. I flung myself out of Emmett's grip, and looked behind him. She was gone. Rosalie and Alice stood there crying.

"What the fuck!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I ran to my car, and I could hear that kid laughing.

"Good luck Edward, she knows ever hiding place in this city, you will never find her. Bet you five hundred dollars I find her first." That stupid son of a bitch had some kind of death wish, I thought as I started to go after him again. Emmett was faster than I was this time, and grabbed me before I could get to him.

"When I find her, and if you are with her, I will kill you," I said as Emmett pushed me to the open car door.

"Fucking knock it off. Just call her cell," Emmett said as I got in the car. As I called, I heard her phone in the car. She must have dropped it. I got even more pissed. I grabbed her phone jumped out of the car and I threw to the ground so hard that it smashed into pieces.

"You are so fucking stupid," Jasper said as he had his arms around both of the girls. "Do you know where she might be?" he asked them both. Leave it to Rose to say something that got me more irate.

"Yeah, but I'm not telling him," she said drying her eyes.

"Please Rose; I'm begging you, please. Tell me where she might be. I would never hurt her. I swear on my mother that I would never hurt her. I love her. I just want to make sure she is okay," I pleaded with tears in my eyes. I never got like this; she really had gotten to me.

"He's telling the truth," Emmett said. "He would never swear on Esme if he wasn't telling the truth. That is how I always knew he was telling the truth growing up. He has never hit a woman in his life. He may get a little handy like he did tonight, but that was because that stupid boy got him going. I know one girl that deserved it, and he never touched her," Emmett said as he finished looking both the girls in the eyes.

"For some reason, I think she is really starting to love you. I don't know why, but you make her happy. I will help you find her, but if she doesn't want to leave with you, I won't tell you where she is," Rose said looking at me.

"Fine. Please, I just need to know that she is okay," I said finally as I calmed down. "And if that kid is with her make sure he is gone before I get there?" I asked as everyone nodded to me. Jacob took off when I was asking the girls for help. I just prayed that he didn't find her first.

Bpov

Stupid boys. Stupid fucking boys. I don't care if they are fifty, when you act like that you are nothing but a stupid arrogant boy. I knew he would be pissed that I just took off like that, but I needed to get away. Part of me felt Jake deserved it, but another part of me felt like it was my fault. I know he thought he was trying to help. I didn't have anything with me, but twenty dollars that I stuck in my bra. It was freezing and I needed to get warm. I walked to the cab company down the street. I asked for a ride, and a woman brought me home. It only cost ten dollars to get back to the house, but I gave her the whole twenty. Once I was home, I didn't know how I was going to get in the house. I looked all over for a spare key. If he had one, I couldn't find it. I walked over to the garage and found that door was open. The doors that lead to the kitchen were open also. He wasn't very thorough like he thought he was. The alarm wasn't set either. He was really slacking. I walked to the living room, sat on the couch, and cried some more. I was over it in a few minutes. I was so tired. I just wanted to sleep. I went to our room and found some clothes, washed my face and went back downstairs. I cuddled in a blanket and fell asleep.

Epov

"Hey have you found her?" I asked Emmett.

"No, and they don't know where else to look. They called Jacob, and he can't find her either. Alice said to go home and check," he said sounding worried.

"I will, but I think that is a waste, she can't get in I have her purse with her key. That and she don't know the code to the alarm," I said with no hope in my voice.

I drove as fast as I could home. We had all been looking for her for almost three hours. The girls even went to Pretty as a Princess to see if she was there. Emmett and Jasper now knew the truth on where I really met Bella, but they still believed that I did truly love her, and wanted to marry her. I was really starting to wish I hadn't given Felix the night off.

When I got home, I jumped out of the car and ran to the door unlocking it. I was frozen when I walked in and realized the alarm was off.

"BELLA?" I yelled as loud as I could so she would hear me wherever she was in the house. She had to be here, and somehow she knew the code to the alarm. I heard her gasp for air; I must have scared her half to death. I walked into the living room and she was on the couch.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I just couldn't be there anymore," she said. I think she was still half asleep.

"It's okay. It's okay. I understand just please, don't do that to me ever again. We have all been looking for you for like three hours," I told her as I got down to my knees and hugged her.

"Please, don't do that again. I hate fighting and I hate people being hit. Please, just don't do it around me. I was beaten up last year pretty badly, and I don't like it," she said as she started to cry.

"I swear, I will never do it again. And, I'm sorry I squeezed your arm, I wasn't thinking. I would never deliberately hurt you. I promise," I said wiping her tears off her face.

"I believe you," she said looking in my eyes.

"I have to call Emmett," I told her as I took her hand and walked upstairs. "Hey, she's here, and she fine," I said into the phone.

"Good, I'm glad. Rose wants to talk to her," Emmett said as I handed the phone to Bella.

"Hey, I'm so sorry I worried you guys," she said as she started to cry again. "I made a real mess of things I guess," she said. I didn't know what Rose was saying to her, but Bella told her she was okay, just tired, and wanted to go to bed. I'm sure she asked her if she had feared for her life because Bella laughed and said no. She knew all along that I would never hurt her. She trusted me. I had to give her the trust in return.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks, like always, for the reviews. I love them all! Thanks to Ajnur who is helping making this story great! I hope you all like this chapter!

I own nothing!

Bpov four months later

Amazing. Everything about my life was amazing right now. School, Edward, my friends, and my new family. It wasn't even a question anymore; I was truly head over heels for my fiancé. He has turned out to be a really great man, still controlling, but even that had improved somewhat. He really was starting to trust me more and more. I had my own debit card to use for whatever, whenever I needed to. Every day I saw our relationship becoming a two way street.

After the night at the bar, our relationship became something more meaningful. That was when we started to understand one another a little better. I learned of his past relationships, and he learned more about my life. When he told me what Tanya did to him all those years ago, I understood where his trust issues really came from. I just had to prove to him that I was not her, and would never hurt him like that. In time, I know he will learn to fully trust me, no questions asked.

What I really loved was the fact that he respected me for me, and didn't judge me and my past at all. In return, I accepted him. He didn't have a lot of flaws to begin with. If he would just fully get over the two major issues, I'd say we would be perfect. The wall he had put up was a really big one, but I have made it smaller the past few months. Fighting has become our foreplay. He didn't like to admit it, but it was true. After our first real fight about walking outside, and I talked back to him, so he called it, he would just bend me over and fuck me. I knew it was his way of still being in control. I honestly would start a fight sometimes just to have him take me that way. His anger in bed was a good thing.

The wedding as it turns out was coming along great. We had the place of our dreams to get married in, and the reception will be there as well. I was surprised, but at the same time not, at how involved Edward was with the planning. I loved the meetings with his mother. Esme was a lot like my mom. She had a kind heart and made part of me feel whole again.

I was lying in bed waiting for Edward to wake up, so I could go eat. I hated waiting for him to get up before I could leave our bed, he did still have his rules.

We were getting married in less than three months, and I wanted to know if we were really together or if he still felt like he owned me. I was nervous with my plan, but at the same time I knew I had to do it. I had followed his rules to a tee. Like he had said before, as long as I followed them we would have no problems, and we didn't so far. The only thing that he had beef with was when I would talk on my phone or text too much. He would either tell me to stop or take it away.

So, my plan to start pissing off Edward started. I got out of bed and went down stairs without waiting for him to wake up. I made myself some breakfast, and went to the desk to work on some school work. About an hour later, I was in the kitchen washing my bowl when I heard him run down the stairs. I had to laugh at how frantic it sounded.

"Bella where are you?" I heard him yell. I walked out of the kitchen when I saw him go to the door. He looked outside, and then slammed the door. "Your car is here. Where the fuck are you?" he demeaned getting even more mad.

"I thought we were past this?" I asked as I caught his attention.

"Why are you down here?" he asked grabbing my arm walking me upstairs.

"Because Edward, I think that I should be able to go downstairs and get something to eat whenever I want. I shouldn't have to wait to be told by you that I can," I told him as he pushed me into our bedroom. These stupid rules needed to go.

"Lay down, I'm still tired," he said pointing to the bed.

"No Edward! I'm not tired, and I'm not staying up here when I could be downstairs studying for my finals next week," I said finding clothes to wear for the day.

"Bella, come on you are pissing me off. I don't want to start the day this way!" he said yelling the last part. I had to laugh at how easily upset he got. Just then my phone rang.

"Answer and I break it," he said reaching for the phone on the night stand. "FUCK!" he yelled as I jumped. I heard him clear his throat. "Hello?" he asked. I hated when he answered my phone.

"No, she is in the shower," he said to whoever it was as he glared at me and pointed to the bathroom. I gave him a big smile and walked away to take a shower. Looks like he gave up on making me come back to bed.

I was almost done with my shower when he came in slamming shit around.

"Edward, fucking knock it off," I said turning off the water.

"No, fuck you Bella, just shut the fuck up right now!" he said as he spit tooth paste into the sink.

After that I was on to stage two of my plan. When I was finished getting dressed I left the bathroom without a word or a kiss. I heard him slam the shower door shut. I laughed to myself. I wasn't going to kiss him or show him affection until he calmed down. He needs to learn to control his temper better.

I went downstairs to the desk in the living room, grabbed my notes, and started to study. Alice and Rosalie started texting me all excited about today. I had no idea what they were talking about. So I called Alice.

"So what's going on today?" I asked when she answered.

"Esme called, and said that you were coming with us for a spa day," she said all happy. Hmm. I did not know this. Maybe it was Esme on the phone earlier. This would be the first time that I have done something with my girls without Edward in a quite a while.

"Very cool, I'm excited," I said as Edward grabbed my phone and said I would call her back. "What the fuck Edward?" I asked as he sat on the couch next to me.

"Look, I'm letting you go with my mother and cousins wives today," he said staring at me. "But, before I let you go, I need to know why you are being such a bitch to me."

"I'm not being a bitch, Edward," I said rolling my eyes at him. I knew he hated it. "I just think I'm right and you're wrong," I said with a shrug reaching for my phone, but he yanked his hand away before I could grab it. I looked at him and he was really angry now, I knew I needed to cool it, and not push him too much more. He slammed my phone on the table, pushed my notes off the couch, and when I got up to get away from him he grabbed me by my arms, and pinned me into the corner of the room.

"Who runs this house? Pays the bills? Who takes care of you?" he asked grabbing a hold of my face. I didn't answer. "That's right, me," he said letting go of me. "What do you have to say for yourself?" I again didn't say anything. "Bella, answer me or you are not going, and that would make me look bad. So, answer me now," he said leaning down to my height. He was a foot taller than me, and he bent his knees like he was talking to a little kid.

"I'm not sorry. I stand by what I said. I should be able to leave our room whenever I want, Edward. You need to let up on some of these ridicules rules. I thought things were better between us now," I said in a whisper by the end.

"Fine, but only on the weekends, and you are not to leave the house," he told me as I smiled at him. It made me feel better that he met me half way at least. It was progress. Yes, he was still trying to control me, but at the same time, he was letting go a little. He stood up straight, and I got to my tip toes and kissed him with all I had to say thank you.

"I love you," I told him as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Love you too, Bella. Oh before I forget, you are meeting everyone at Alice's because she lives the closest to the spa. Come right home when you are done. We have that party to go to with my parents," he told me with one last kiss.

"Yes, I remember," I told him as I got shoes on and my purse.

When I got to Alice's the girls were waiting for me. We headed to the spa in Esme's car. I was looking forward to this. I really need to relax a little. Ease some of the tension from this morning. Nothing a good massage couldn't fix.

"So Bella, are you looking forward to the party tonight?" asked Esme

"Yes, it should be fun," I said as I drank some of the wine they provided at the spa. It seemed that we were all drinking too much except for Esme. She thought it was best to stay sober. Alice was starting to get plastered. For such a little thing she sure could drink. Rose and I both started to have a major buzz from all the wine we drank. After we were plucked, waxed, massaged, and had our medis/pedis done, it was time to go.

I had the best day with the girls. Yes, we drank way too much, but it was fun. Since Esme was the sober one she drove us each back to our houses. I started to get nervous not knowing if this was going to piss off Edward. I don't think he would have thought I could get drunk at a spa.

The way our morning started, I was starting to regret pushing his boundaries. I should have thought of this before I got drunk. Too late now. Alice was the worst off. I didn't think she was going to make the party.

"Is Edward home?" Esme asked bringing me out of my thought.

"Yeah, I think so. He didn't call me and tell me any different," I told her as I stammered over my words a bit.

"I shouldn't have let you girls drink so much," she said with a giggle.

"Whatever. The worst he is going to do is send me to my room," I said with a giggle not thinking about who I was with.

"What do you mean, dear?" she asked as we pulled up to the house, and I pushed the numbers to the code of the gate.

"Nothing, Esme. I'm sorry; please don't tell Edward I told you such a thing. Okay?" I asked getting more nervous. She nodded her head and I hoped that she would just take it as a joke because I was drunk.

"How much did you girls drink?" she asked as we giggled pulling up to the door.

"Esme, I am sorry I drank too much. I didn't intend on doing that, but I think I just needed to relax myself more than I thought," I told her hoping she wouldn't think less of me for getting wasted at a spa.

"That's all right, dear. I can only guess you feel the need to relax because of Edward," she said to me. God, her motherly instincts were good.

"No, Edward has been great," I told her not wanting her to know about Edwards controlling ways.

"Can I tell you something? Edward is a lot like his father, so I know a lot about needing a drink or two to relax. But, I can say that in time it will get better," she said to me. I was surprised to hear this from her, but I am glad she felt the need to say it to me. It made me feel better knowing she understood more then I gave her credit for. Still though, I don't think I can talk to her about Edward so freely so we left it at that.

At that point, Edward must have seen his mother's car because he flung the door open, and walked up to her.

"Hey mom, what are you doing here, where's Bella's car?" I heard him ask his mother. Before she could answer I opened the passenger side door and got out. I staggered a little and held the car for support.

"I didn't know I had to keep my eye on three grown women," she said with a giggle and laughed out loud. "They all got drunk, so I had to drive them home," she said still smiling. I had a feeling she might have been a little annoyed at us even though I know she would never say it.

Edward walked over to me and put his arm around my waist gripping my hip until it hurt. That was my sign to get in the house because he was not happy with me. I always knew when it was coming because he would squeeze my hand, hip, neck, or leg.

"Thank you Esme, I had a blast, and I hope that we get to do this again before the wedding," I said as I got out of Edwards death grip and gave her a hug.

"Yes dear, we will. I already made the appointment today while we were there to go before the wedding. Although, I think I'm going to call them ahead of time and tell them not to offer you girls any alcohol next time. You three seem to get carried away. Especially Alice," she said giggling some more. "Anyway, speaking of Alice, I doubt she will be at the party tonight, but I hope to still see you there, Bella," she said with another sweet laugh.

"Alice won't be there?" he asked grabbing a hold of me again.

"No, I doubt it, she was way worse than Bella and Rosalie," she told him getting into her car.

"Bye Esme, and yes I plan on being there. You will have to have a couple of drinks with me when I get there tonight though, right?" I said. She just laughed and started to drive away.

"Get inside now," he said turning me around to face the house.

"Don't be mad Edward I had the best time today with your mom and my friends," I said as I tripped over my own feet.

"I'm not in the best of moods, so just stop talking," he said as he slammed the front door. I rolled my eyes kicking off my shoes. I wasn't in the mood for him either so I went upstairs. I saw him walk past the stairs down the hall, and just as I reached our room. I laughed out loud when I heard another door slam. I shut the bedroom door and saw his suit and my dress for the night lying on the bed. I thought that I would just take my time getting ready. I went to fix my hair first.

With my hair being so long it took me a while just to straighten it. Being drunk didn't help the matter at all. I did my make-up next when I could feel a headache coming on. I went down stairs in just my underwear and a t-shirt to go get some medicine, before it really kicked in. I also decided to get a glass of wine as well. That's all that there ever was in the house. I downed the first glass and poured another.

While I was in the kitchen I heard Edward head upstairs. I laughed again when I heard him slam the door. I was sure he was surprised that I wasn't in there, and I was waiting to hear him yell my name. I gulped down what I poured of the second glass, and headed upstairs. Just as I reached the door I heard him yell my name. One thing I can say is that he never disappoints.

"Don't freak, I was just in the kitchen," I said as I walked in and sat on the bed.

"At lease you are almost ready," he mumbled going into the bathroom.

"Edward, please stop. Just talk to me," I said following him into the bathroom sitting on the sink. "I love you," I said in my sweet I did nothing wrong voice. He didn't answer. He just got in the shower.

"I would get in with you but my hair is already done," I said swinging my feet out in front of me. He still didn't talk to me. Giving me the silent treatment is not like him. So I tried one more time.

"What did you do today?" And still nothing.

"Whatever Edward, two can play this game," I said as I hoped off the counter and went and put my dress on. While he was still in the shower I went downstairs and poured another glass of wine and went to study. Just then, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said. It was Rosalie telling me that Alice was defiantly not going to the party, so it would be just her and I.

"That's good, but I don't see Edward letting go of me the entire night," I told her.

"He's still so clingy isn't he," she said in her bitchy voice.

"Yeah, well, I pissed him off this morning, and then I came home drunk. So yeah, he's not happy with me," I said with a sigh.

I hung up with her when I heard him slam the bedroom door. I took the last sip of wine and brought my glass to the kitchen. He was in the front room when I walked back out. Damn he never disappointed me in a suit; he was just fuck me hot. I wish we didn't have to go to the party because being somewhat wasted, and him looking like that, I couldn't help but want him. I still had a point to make. So, I walked past him like I didn't notice he was there and got my purse. I put my phone in it and walked out the door with him on my tail. He always opened the door for me, but not today. That was when I knew he was really upset with me. I knew I should still stay mad at him, but he had this really sad face, and his bottom lip kind of stuck out in a pout. All I wanted to do was kiss it, and make him feel better. I did kind of spring this attitude on him out of nowhere, so I started to feel bad. I mean he hasn't even really yelled at me. The silent treatment is new that's for sure. So, I knew I needed to try and fix it.

As he started to drive, he placed his hand where he always did, so I could hold his hand.

"I love you," I said taking his hand. I smiled at him, and kissed his hand. That must have made him feel better because he started to rub my hand with his thumb.

"You know that is the first kiss you have given me today and meant it?" he said looking sad. So, as he came to a stop sign I leaned over and gave him another kiss. I was happy when he kissed me back. I leaned in more, and deepened the kiss. I really wanted him now, and all that wine was making me feel bold. I pulled away from him and looked around.

"Edward, pull over," I said to him as I started to kiss his neck.

"Bella, what are you doing? We are going to be late," he said with his voice starting to shake a little. He wanted this as much as I did, and that only fueled me to go on.

"I don't care. I need you now, and by the look of that bulge in your pants, I know you need this too. Don't fight me on this, just pull over," I said to him. I could see his resolve going down as he drove further down to a more secluded area. At this point I already pulled off my panties so they would not be in the way.

He put the car into a park, pushed his seat back, and pulled me over to him on his lap.

"Bella, I don't know why you felt the need to act like this today, but right now, I can't seem to care. All I want is to feel that sweet pussy of yours around my cock," he muffled in between ravishing my neck and mouth.

"I was trying to make a point Edward, but enough about today, just fuck me," I said to him as I undid his belt and pants the best I could with such little space between us. He lifted himself from the seat a little to pull his pants and boxers down just enough to allow his cock to spring out. I looked him in the eyes as I lifted myself up just enough so the tip of his cock was mere centimeters away from my hot core. I went down slowly letting his tip just inside me teasing him a little. He jerked his hips up wanting to be fully in me. I pulled him out though, still in a playful mood.

"What's wrong Edward? Do you need something? Tell me what you want Baby and it's yours," I told him with such passionate lust in my voice.

"You Bella, it's you I want wrapped around me. I want to be inside you and feel all of you," he said with a now raspy voice. I liked this, having him under my control for once. With that I lowered myself down on to his cock and relished in the feeling of having him filling me so fully.

"Oh sweet heaven, that feels _sooooo fucking _good Edward," I said to him as I began to ride him using his shoulders for leverage.

"Yes Bella, oh Baby, just like that. You feel fucking amazing. Your always so wet, and _so _tight for me. God, I love you," he said as he held on to my hips to help guide me to ride him faster. I bent my head down and started to kiss him furiously, and he met my kisses with just as much passion. I opened my mouth to let his tongue in, and I bit on to it lightly and he let out a moan that just drove me insane.

"Edward, you feel so good inside me. We fit together so perfectly like you were made just for me," I told him as I continued to go up and down on him with his help.

"Bella, there will never be anyone else for me. There is only you, you are it for me," he said to me. He always told me how much he loved me all the time, but I think I actually really felt it this time. It only made me fall deeper for him.

"I love you Edward, I love you more and more every day," I told him as I started to move quicker feeling my release near.

"I'm. Close. God, just right there, Edward," I hissed out under my breath. The way this man made me feel never seizes to amaze me.

"Come on Bella, let me feel you cum all over me, Baby," he said as his hips met my movements over him in perfect harmony.

"Yesssss! Oh yes, Edward. This feels so good don't stop. I'm. I'm…ohhhh Baby…." is all I could manage to say as I was over taken by pure pleasure. Edward pumped into me a few more times when he finally found his own release, and spilled his hot cum inside me.

"Edward, have I ever told you how much I love to feel you cum inside me? It makes me feel even fuller. It's amazing," I said to him as I laid my head on his shoulder still feeling the high from my orgasm.

"And, I love feeling you tighten around my cock when you cum. It always throws me over the edge my sweet, Bella. Now, we really need to get going because we are so late," he said as he kissed my neck and chuckled under his breath. I knew that we were over our little hump from earlier. I just hoped that the rest of the night would go just as smooth.

Epov

I really didn't know what was up with Bella. She was pushing my buttons, and I was trying to keep myself in check. I knew that it shouldn't matter if she got up before me, but for the last few months things have been great between us. I don't even remember the last fight that we had. I even opened up to her about Tanya which was very hard for me to do, but it made me feel better that she understood my past. She knew now, why I had trust issues.

I trusted her more now, especially after that night at the bar where she ran off when Jacob and I fought. When we couldn't find her, and I finally went home hoping, against all hope, that she would be there. I had to be honest with myself; I did not think she would ever have gone back to my home. When I did find her there, it made me feel more in love with her that she trusted me enough to come back to _our_ home. That's the night I realized that I needed to try harder, and trust her more, but it will still be a long while for it to be 100%.

I also knew now, that her love for me was genuine. It had grown in the past few months.

Yes, everything was going great for us, her school, my job, and the wedding plans. It was prefect really, but then this morning she took me by surprise with her change in attitude. It just came out of nowhere. I know maybe I could have said something different to her instead of immediately making demands on her, but she was listening so well, and then what? Today, she all of a sudden decides to get up, and leave our bed without asking? If she wanted to change this she should have talked to me about it. I would have been fine with it. But, no she had to demand it. That's what set me off more, I think.

After having an argument about it, I agreed and told her she can get out of bed for the weekends only. With that she was off to the spa with my mother and my cousin's wives. My mother was the only reason I let her go.

By the time they came home, I had calmed down a little. When I went outside to see why my mother had driven Bella home, she told me because all three girls had too much to drink. I was upset with her again, and let her know. It would have been fine if she didn't come home drunk. Who gets like that in the middle of the day? We said our goodbyes to my mother and went inside. She started to tell me that she had a great time, but I just pretty much told her to fuck off. I was too upset! She walked past me with no kiss or anything. I couldn't understand what her issue was. I stormed off to one of the rooms at the back of the house to cool off. When I finally made it upstairs to get ready I saw she was not there. 'What the fuck!' I thought to myself. When she did finally make it up, it seemed like she was trying to smooth things over, but I was too upset to care, and did not talk to her. She gave up, finished getting ready, and headed back downstairs. When I finally got ready and went downstairs she was coming out of the kitchen, and for a moment there I thought I saw her eying me, but then just ended up walking past me. We got into my car and drove off to the party. I was not looking forward to going when I was feeling like this.

Out of sheer habit, I put my hand down between us. It surprised me when she took my hand in hers, told me she loved me, and kissed my hand. She looked like she meant what she said and when we came to stop sigh she leaned in to kiss me. I couldn't help but kiss her back. When she told to pull over because she needed me, I couldn't help but want her even if I was still upset with her. When I pulled over she attacked me, and I loved every moment of it. She was in control of our fuck session, and I could tell it put her over the top.

After we were done, I told her we were late for the party, but I couldn't seem to really care. I felt better, and she seemed to be over whatever it was that brought on her weird mood swing. One thing I did notice though was that she still seemed somewhat wasted, and she had over two hours to sober up. It did not make sense to me.

We were almost at the party about a half hour late. I don't think anyone was going to mind though.

"Bella, chew some gum before we go inside because you still seem to have alcohol on your breath. Why is that, by the way?" I asked her.

"Oh well, I needed to calm my nerves some more so, I had a glass of wine before we left," she said with a half-smile.

I had a feeling it might have been more, but this was not the place to start a fight. Besides, it seemed that liquid courage made her bold enough to fuck me in my car. Who was I to complain, but still I think she should not drink anymore for the night.

"Do you plan on drinking anymore tonight?" I asked opening the door. I knew she didn't hear because the first thing she did was grab a glass of Champagne.

She didn't even like that drink. That's how I really knew she was still drunk, and seemed to want to stay that way. She wrapped her arm around me and gave me a kiss before we walked to find my family. Everyone was there, but Alice. I heard Bella laugh. Jasper didn't look mad at the fact that Alice was home most likely nursing a hangover. I would be irate at Bella if she was home sleeping it off. I was glad she at least seemed to hold her liquor, but I will need to talk to her about this because I don't like that she did drink this much especially right before party with my family.

When I looked over at Rosalie, she looked off, and I didn't understand it. I saw her and Bella having some kind of silent conversation which put Bella on edge, and her head moving back and forth like she was looking around for something she did not want to see.

"Are you okay?" I asked her taking her hand.

"No," she said in a whisper. "I'm so, so, sorry Edward," she said with tears in her eyes and Rosalie had the same look of fear in her eyes. What's going on, why were they both so scared? I looked at Emmett and he had the same confused look on his face as I did.

"Boys, you remember Aro?" I heard my father's voice behind me. The three of us stood up to look at my father, but Rosalie and Bella still sat looking scared.

"Aro, it's good to see you again," I said taking Bella's hand. I wanted her to stand to meet Aro, but she wasn't having it. Aro was our family's oldest and dearest friend. I didn't understand why Bella was so hesitant, and I thought she was being disrespectful by not standing to greet him.

"Aro, I want to introduce you to my…."

"Isabella!" Aro said happily making her stand and taking her into his arms. I was dumbfounded and she just looked even more frightened. He un-wrapped his arms from around Bella, and then moved his hands down her waist to her hips rubbing them slowly. I was shocked at his jester, to do that right in front of me. I saw Bella try to wiggle away from him clearly not wanting to be touched by him. I turned to my father and saw his face fall. He kept telling me he knew Bella, but he didn't know how or from where. I just put two and two together.

"Very good taste Edward, she was one my favorite," he said with a disgusting smirk on his face.

"When I called Vicki and she told me you were no longer available, that was quite a disappointment to me. We had some good times wouldn't you say," he said as I grabbed Bella from him and stood in front of her.

Then Aro brought his attention to Rosalie. She looked even more scared than Bella. What had he done to these girls? Aro excused himself after giving Rose a kiss on the cheek.

"Excuse me," Bella said, as she and Rose went to the bathroom. They both looked like they were going to be sick.

"Carlisle, sit," I heard my mother's voice as I turned to see my father's red face, clenched fists, and heavy breathing.

"Now, Carlisle," my mother said as my father sat next to me. He took a deep breath before he spoke.

"You boys are married to whores?" he spat as my mother gasped.

"Carlisle why would you say that?" my mother asked.

"Ask your son," he said glaring at me. I felt like a kid again. I would have to say that I had my father's temper because I was just as upset, but for different reasons. "Or your nephew. Jasper is Alice a whore too?" he asked looking in their directions. Both Emmett and Jasper stood and walked away.

"Well, that answers my question," he spat.

"Stop it," my mother interrupted. "Someone fill me in, please. And Carlisle, stop calling the girls that god awful word. Bella is going to be our daughter very soon," my mother said looking at both of us.

"Like hell she will," my father said before he stormed away from the table.

I thought I was going to cry. I hated to disappoint my father. When my father said this was how something was done, that was how it was done, and there was nothing but that way. Like I said he never told me no, but he would tell me things like 'you get nothing less than an A in any class', and I never did less than that. I guess I was a lot like my father. In a way I didn't want to be like my parents, they showed each other zero affection. If I was with someone I wanted everyone to know.

"Edward?" my mother asked touching my hand bringing me out of my thoughts. "What is going on?

"I lied. Bella and I met the day before you met her. I just wanted everyone off my back. I kind of, you can say, bought her. God that sounds terrible and sick when I say it out loud. But, we are really in love now, and we want to marry each other. Mom, I don't care about her past," I said dropping my head in shame. "I hate that dad is disappointed," I said getting chocked up.

"Sweetheart, you have made your dad proud more than you should have. You marry Bella if that is what you want. I would love to have Bella in our family. She already is. I promise your father will come around. I just want to let you know that I knew who Bella was the first time I saw her. She has a kind heart. I can see she loves you," she said kissing my cheek. "Now, go get your girl. I'm sure she can use some reassuring words right about now. Oh, and Edward, a bit of advice, don't send her to your room anymore. That is very degrading. She's not a child. I know you have control and trust issues, but you should know better than that," she said.

"She told you that?" I asked shocked getting embarrassed and pissed at Bella, knowing that she had said that to my mother.

"It was by accident, but I figured as much. You know your father use to do the same to me when we were first together. You just had to pick up that trait from him, didn't you?" she said shaking her head.

"I'm sorry Mom, I am trying to change. I promise," I told her getting up saying my goodbyes to her. That promise was one I was going to keep to my mother. I knew Bella deserved that at least, for me to try and change for her.


	13. Chapter 13

Bpov

I couldn't breathe. From the second Rosalie told me Aro was here I panicked. Aro was the disgusting old man I told Edward about once. And now, having him be here at this party, is the last thing I would have ever have expected. I wanted to crawl under a rock somewhere, hide and never come out. I knew the second he saw me or Rosalie, my whole world would come crashing down. What will Edward think of me when he meets someone from my past for the first time and Carlisle? I shuddered at that thought. Edward noticed how tense I became and asked if I was okay, I told him no. As we sat at our table I told him that I was so sorry with tears in my eyes threatening to fall down my cheeks. Edward just looked at me confused not knowing what I was sorry for.

Then Carlisle, "_Boys you remember Aro?" _said as he came to our table. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper stood up from their chairs to greet them while Rose and I sat frozen in our chairs not being able to move. Edward was the first to greet Aro, and he was trying to get me to stand up to no avail. He then went on to introduce me when Aro beat him to the punch.

_"Isabella," h_e said to me and grabbed my hands to pull me up hugging me. Edward looked shocked that Aro knew who I was. Aro then moved his hands down the side of my body and rested his hands on my hips. I felt like I wanted to vomit at his touch. I saw Edward still stuck with his mouth opened looking at his father. Realization had hit Carlisle on how he knew me. And the look on Edwards face came to the same conclusion.

Then the sick old basted tells Edward, _"Very good taste, Edward she was one my favorite". _Please, oh god please someone kill me now, I thought to myself. He told me how he had called Vicki and was disappointed to found out I no longer worked for her, and that we had some good time together. This man was delusional if he thought what he had me do was a good time. Edward at this time pulled me away from Aro not liking what was going on. I could tell by how Aro was touching me and by what he had said to me. Aro then moved his attention to Rosalie, said something to her and went on his way. I at that point, really felt like I was going to be sick and excused myself to go to the washroom.

As soon as I ran in to the washroom I went in to the first stall, and threw up everything I had in my stomach up. Being wasted only added to the sickening feeling I had.

"Bella?" I heard Rosalie's voice as she walked into the washroom. "Are you okay?" She sounded like she was going to cry. Rose use to be Aro's before she married Emmett. So she, I know feels the same way as I do.

"I've had better days. You? Is Edward mad, did he say anything?" I asked her as I was steadying my breathing. I can't help but think that he must be so upset that his parents found out about my past this way, and with an _old_ friend of the family none the less. My god what does Carlisle think of me now that his memory was jogged on where he knew me from. I can only imagine what he told Edward. Will Edward even still want me after this?

"I'm fine, Sweetie. I don't know about Edward, but Emmett and Jasper are pissed at Carlisle for some reason. Emmett won't tell me what Carlisle said to them, but I can only imagine it's not good," she said hugging me. We just stood there quiet for a moment.

"Ya know, this is the first time I have been ashamed of my past. Aro is the first person I have seen from my past life since I have been married," she told me leaning against the counter.

"I've always been ashamed, but I did what I had to do. Ya know? The same goes for me, he is the first I've seen since I've been out. Of all people to run into why did it have to be that disgusting old man?" I said to her feeling like I need to scream or something.

"Bella, I...I feel the same way. Aro was the worst job that I think we both had. And of all the luck that we both have, we see him here at the same time with our family here. I'm not too worried about Emmett though, he loves me despite my past. We always knew this kind of thing might happen eventually."

"I wish I could have the same confidence about Edward that you have about Emmett. Edward is very jealous and his pride is even worse. I know him seeing Aro touch me must have upset him so much, but he did not show it here in front of everyone. And, to have it done in front of his father…and to have his parents find out this way…" I told her through a trembling voice.

"Rose, Edward and I were doing so well. He is so much better to me now, why did this have to happen to me now?" I asked her now crying.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry that you have to feel that way. But, I'm sure everything will be okay. The Edward I know would have realized that something like this could happen. He can't be that dense. Let's just hope it all works out in the end. Also if you want we don't have to leave the bathroom for a long while," she said to with a giggle and a much needed hug.

Next thing I knew, the door was cracked open and Edwards voice came through the crack.

"Girls, are you okay?" he asked in his loving tone. Rose nudged my arm and smiled.

"Yes. We are doing much better," she said opening the door more. Then I saw both Emmett and Edward with smiles on their face. They didn't look mad.

"Come on, lets go home," Edward said reaching for my hand. I took it hoping this wasn't an act. Because he has done that before, act all okay with what happened, and then freak when we got home alone. But, when he didn't squeeze my hand in warning like the times before, I truly thought he wasn't mad.

When we got into the car he didn't say a word about what happened which was a relief, and yet odd. He instead told me how we needed a new desk, something bigger for the two of us. He told me I had too much crap, and he ended up reading three pages of my notes before he realized what it was. That made me laugh. I was done with the games. I wasn't going to deliberate try to piss him off. What we were was real, and I knew that even before I pissed him off this morning.

"I'm sorry about this morning," I said not knowing if I should explain myself. "I just…" I started to say not knowing how to word it.

"It's fine, Babe. It's over. You can leave the bedroom and the house whenever you want. Just as long as you always come back to me. Deal?" he asked with his amazing crooked smile.

"Deal," I said excitedly. Kissing him all over his face without disturbing his driving. I rested my head on his shoulder all the way home. We were going to be together because we loved each other not because of some lie. To me, it felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off my shoulders. I honestly think this is what we needed to become even closer with one another. But, in the back of my mind, I couldn't help but feel this was just the calm before the storm. It's not like him to just not say anything.

Monday

It was my last day of classes and I had finals the next three days. I felt very confident in taking them. After school, I headed to the store to get a bigger working desk for Edward and me. He was right, we did need one. The one we have now is nice, but hard to work on at the same time. I wanted to get a new one as a surprise for Edward. I was so excited to get it for him. When I got to the store I was overwhelmed at all the different kind of desks they had. I finally decided on one, an L shape corner desk with lots of shelves and draws. After the guys at the store got it to somewhat fit in my car, the trunk had to stay open because the desk was way too long to fit all the way in. I headed home after, and I was so excited about the new desk that it did not occur to me at the time, how the hell I was going to get the desk in the house let alone out of the car. It was heavy, large, and there was no way I could do it by myself. My goal was to have it all set up before he got home, but I really didn't see that happening, if I couldn't get it in the house. I knew he would be home soon. For now I just needed to get it inside. I would also have to move the living room around, but I was sure I would figure it out. First things first. I think I must have stood in the driveway for what felt like half an hour when a light bulb went off. It was a long shot, but it might work.

I walked past the gate and headed over to see Emily. I was sure she and I could get it in the house. I knocked on the door and her husband answered. He was tall, dark, and handsome. Not as handsome as Edward, but I would have looked twice.

"Can I help you?" he said greeting me with a smile, and a very deep voice.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan. I live across the street. Is Emily home?" I asked.

"No, she just left. I'm Sam. Is there anything I can help you with?" he asked flashing another smile.

"No, that's okay. I'm just trying to figure out how to get a desk I bought into the house," I said more or less speaking to myself.

"That's not a problem, I can help you with that," he said walking out the door onto the porch.

"Oh no, that's okay. I will just wait for Edward to get home," I said not really wanting to piss him off today. I don't know if he would really freak or not, but I didn't want to really find out.

"Really, it's fine. I have nothing else to do," he said as I accepted. It was against better judgment, but I hoped we could get this done before Edward could get home. I really didn't want him to find another man in the house. But, at the same time I didn't really think he would freak out about it with it being Emily's husband and all.

"Oh my god, this is huge," he said looking at my car, and up at the house. "Do we have to go upstairs with it?" he asked with a chuckle.

"No, just through the door and to the right," I said laughing at his question.

"Okay good, so go open the door while I figure out how to get this out," he said rubbing his face with his hand. I went up to unlocked it and turned off the alarm. I was surprised when he gave me the code yesterday. I knew it was a huge step for him. And, it made me smile at the thought of it.

Epov

I wanted to surprise Bella with Chinese food; we hadn't had since the first week we were together, and I remembered her saying that it was her favorite. Yesterday was amazing. We lay in bed until the afternoon, and made love three times. That was what I needed because the other day, at the party, was just crazy. After my parents found out how Bella and I really got together because of that disgusting piece of shit Aro, I felt like I needed to kill someone. I was not mad at Bella because it was not her fault. It was my father. I was upset with him more for telling me that once a whore always a whore, and that she would betray me like one. I told him that Bella was different and that she did what she had to do and after a while he seemed to be willing to give her a chance.

Bella really loves me now, and I knew she would never do anything that would hurt me especially since I have started to really trust her more. I decided that for once it did not matter what my father thought, and I would not let it bother me. I promised my mother I would try to change for Bella. It would be hard, but I will do it.

With all bad thoughts pushed aside, I was excited to see her. I was in love with her, and I couldn't wait to touch her again. Just the thought of feeling her skin against mine made me feel so giddy; it gave me butterflies in my stomach. The feeling of being in love was beyond words to describe. I hoped it never ended.

When I pulled into the drive way I felt like I was on cloud nine when I saw that the love of my existence was home. I was going to have to make love to her before dinner. I was instantly hard, and couldn't get into the house fast enough.

When I opened the door and walked inside, three things happened; first, I saw absolute red for the first time in months. Second, I couldn't wrap my head around what I saw. Third, my heart broke. It honestly looked innocent, but it brought back horrid memories for me, and I saw Tanya's face on Bella's perfect body. Her laughter rang through the house. It just made me livid with anger, and all my rational thoughts were gone.

"Edward, your home. That sucks I wanted to…" I didn't let her finish, I needed to calm down before I broke something or someone. I watched as Bella looked at my face as she saw the anger and looked sad, scared, and nervous all at the same time. But, she kept talking like nothing was wrong.

"This is Sam, Emily's husband. Sam, this is my fiancé, Edward," she said as she took the bags from my hand and brought them to the dining room table.

"You've got a great woman, Edward," he said extending his hand to me.

"Yeah, if you would excuse us," I said not shaking his hand moving out of the way of the door.

"Okay than. Bella it was lovely to meet you. Please stop over any time. We should get together for dinner sometime," he said as Bella came back into the room. I saw the way he looked at her asking her silently if she would be okay. I saw her smile with a giggle, and nod her head.

"Thank you so much for your help, and dinner would be great, have Emily call me," she said as she shook his hand that he extended out to her. He held her hand a little too long.

"Goodbye," I said closing the door on him. "What the FUCK is going on. You have three seconds before I completely lose it," I said trying to steady my breathing.

"Calm down. I have a surprise for you," she said as she tried to take my hand that I pulled away from her and followed her to the living room.

"Honestly Bella, I have had enough surprises to last me a life time," I told her before I looked. She ignored me and when I looked around the corner I just saw a huge box.

"Want to help me put it together?" she asked all excited ignoring how mad I was.

"No. Fuck you. What the fuck is wrong with you?" I yelled. She jumped and looked like she was going to cry.

"Nothing happened, he was just helping me," she said in an annoyed tone.

"Don't give me your fucking attitude right now, Isabella. I told you in the beginning that I didn't want any fucking men in, or around this fucking house. But yet, you are so fucking stupid that you did it anyway. Not even a day goes by that I decided I would trust you enough to go in and out of the house as you please, and what do you do? You go whoring around like the fucking bitch you are TANYA! I knew I should never have taken you back, once a whore is always a whore," I said backing her into a corner. Not realizing what I just had said and my father's words coming back to me in full force.

"Fucking stop, Edward. I wanted to surprise you, and I needed help to get it in the house, and Emily wasn't home, and Sam was nice…."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, TANYA!" I screamed and then punched the wall by her head. I knew it was stupid and I knew that I scared her pretty bad, but I just couldn't take it. She started to cry. At that point I just didn't know what to do. I needed to think, and she just kept talking.

"Edward, I'm not Tanya. I thought you trusted me, and I didn't think you would be this pissed at me for him helping me. I can't believe you are acting this way. I'm with you, only you. How many fucking times do I have to tell you that?" she said with the raise of her voice wiping her tears away. "I love you, and no one else. There will never be anyone else. You're it for me," she said as I did the unspeakable. I didn't hit her, but it was just as bad, and I knew I hurt her. Just when she said Tanya's name I snapped, I didn't comprehend anything else. I also didn't realize I was calling her Tanya, and that was what shocked me the most.

Bpov

When Edward walked in the house my stomach dropped. I saw his face, and I knew he was angry. I needed to play it off until Sam left. He seemed, to me, that he would be the protective type. I knew what was coming, and I didn't want him to fight with Edward.

I knew it was against my better judgment to have Sam help me, but I honestly thought that I could get him out before Edward got home.

Sam left after I reassured him I would be okay. After that all hell broke loose. Edward was so angry he just would not listen to reason. It's like he was in his own world. When he started calling me Tanya, I knew he was confusing his past, and was having some kind of flashback. It hurt when he called me a whore, and I wasn't sure if that was directed to me or Tanya at that point. I needed him to snap out of it before he did something he couldn't take back. I have never thought that Edward would ever hit me even with all his anger problems. I have never seen this much rage on his face before. I have never been scared for my life like I was at that moment.

When I told him that I wasn't Tanya, I could have sworn I saw his eyes turn pure black. It's like he just heard the name for the first time, and had no clue he was just calling me by it.

I hated her and I didn't even know her. I hope I never meet her because I could kill her; she ruined such a wonderful person. Edward's scar from her runs deep. I knew I could live with Edward's no men in the house rule. It would be okay with me, I would never do it again if it would reassure him to trust me. I would never do anything to hurt him like that bitch, and I had to let him know.

As I took a step toward him to put my arms around him, I wanted to tell him that I was sorry, and that I understood his feelings. He pushed me into the wall. As I fell, I hit my head against the wall pretty hard. I was frozen on the floor. I couldn't believe that had happened. I felt so stupid. He promised he would never physical hurt me. Why was this happening? I sat up and he was gone. Maybe he realized what he did and left before it escalated? I didn't know where he went or what I should say to him when I saw him next. I thought about leaving, but I thought doing that would set him off even more. I don't really want to leave him. I knew deep down in my heart he didn't mean it. I am not talking like someone who is afraid to leave an abuser, Edward was not that. I think he needed help with his anger and control problems, and that is a talk we needed to have, after things calm down. This is something that should have happened from the beginning, but it looked like he was so much better there for a point.

My head hurt so badly, and I had one hell of a headache. I knew if I started to get sick I needed to see a doctor. I looked for my phone, but my purse and keys were gone. I guess I should have known. I took some pain killers, went to the garage, grabbed some wrenches, and a couple of screw drivers. I needed something to take my mind off of what happened. I started to move furniture around, and started to put the desk together.

Epov

I pushed her, and I know I did it too hard. I know she hit her head on the wall. Why did I do that? I should have just walked away before I talked to her. I should have calmed down first. I don't know what came over me. Seeing her laughing with that man so easily just sent me back in time just like that, and I didn't see Bella anymore. I screamed at her and called her Tanya for fuck sake. She would never want me after this, and could I blame her for that? No I couldn't. I picked up the phone and called my mom. I needed to talk to her to tell her what I did. Maybe she could give me some advice.

"Edward, I'm glad you called. I need Bella to confirm her appointment for the final dress fitting. I tried to call her, but I think her phone is off," she said as I started to cry. It was the first time in twenty years that I lost it. The last time was when my aunt died.

"Honey what's wrong?" My mother was taken aback by my sobs.

"Son, what is going on?" I heard my father's voice from the other phone.

"I don't want to talk to you," I said in a broken sob. My mother told us both to stop and tell her what was going on.

"I did something bad to Bella. She is never going to forgive me. It was over nothing and I knew it," I said taking a breath try to calm myself.

"Start from the beginning, and tell us what happened," my mother's soothing voice said. And my father agreed.

"I got home and Bella was in the house with another man," I said taking a deep breath before I continued.

"I knew it. I told you Edward, you can't turn a whore into a house wife. And after I told you I would give her a chance. How stupid of both of us," my father was getting as mad as I felt.

"Please don't call her that horrid name. I don't care about her past. I'm the only one she wants," I said trying to stay calm. Also remembering that is exactly what I called Bella. That must have hurt just as bad as when I pushed her.

"And you believe her?" he yelled.

"Carlisle, please be quiet or get off the phone. Continue, I have a feeling there is more," my mother said coaxing me to continue.

"She wasn't doing anything with him. She wanted to surprise me. She bought us a new desk, and the neighbor's husband helped her get it into the house. Like I said, it was nothing. But, I got so angry when I walked in and saw her talking and laughing with him so comfortably. I got him out of the house, and instead of walking away, I screamed and yelled at her. I started calling her Tanya without even knowing what I was doing. When she told me that she wasn't Tanya I snapped, and I pushed her so hard into the wall. I think she hit her head pretty good. Then, I walked away talking her keys and purse so she couldn't leave. She is not going to want to marry me. The only thing that she ever asked of me was not to ever physically hurt her, and I did anyways. I know I get upset easily, but to push her like that was going too far," I said breaking down again. Both of them were quiet, not saying a word.

"I am so disappointed in you," my mother said hanging up the phone that she was on. My mother had never said those words to me, ever. I hurt worse.

"You need to make sure that she is okay. If you love her like you say you do, than you need to make this better. I know it will be a long time for me not to look at her the right way because of her past, but if this is what you want then you need to make it right," he said to me with a sigh.

"How?" I asked in a whisper.

"Start by saying you are sorry. You were wrong son, and you need to admit it. I know I went wrong in raising you in some areas, but you need to admit your fault," he said and I could feel myself calming down.

"Now, you just need to ask yourself if this is an issue that you can ever get past. You really need to think about it. Maybe sometime apart would help. I'm not saying do it, but it is something you need to take into consideration. And, son I think you need to talk to someone about your anger and trust issues. You need to do it for yourself, so you can move on and have a life with Bella that you deserve." The conversation ended after that, there was nothing left to say. I knew that I still couldn't go to her and talk to her. I was ashamed, embarrassed, and so confused. Maybe time apart was what we really needed but therapy…is that what I need?

* * *

How did you like it let me know what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I love the reviews!

I own nothing

Bpov

As I continued putting the desk together I wondered where he was, and what he was thinking. It's been four hours, and there was no sign of Edward anywhere. I knew I needed to leave him alone, and let him come to me. This was going to go two ways; one, we would break up because if he does not apologize and admit he was wrong for the way he acted for no reason, then I couldn't stay with him. The thought of that broke my heart. Two, we would talk about this, and end up being okay in the end. He just needed to come to me, and say he's sorry. That's all I really wanted.

If he doesn't, well…the thought of leaving scared me, but it was what I would have to do.

I wouldn't go back to Vicki; I was done with that lifestyle. I would leave college if I had to, work, and save money until I could go back.

There, I was done. I moved the couch, coffee table, and TV. I knew Edward liked to watch TV, and work at the same time. I set the computer back up, and I put all of my stuff in a drawer and put his in another. When I was finally done, I sat on the couch to relax a bit and take a moment to catch my breath.

My head was still hurting, so I went to the kitchen, took some pain reliever, and made myself an ice pack. I went back into the living room to lie down. I knew I didn't have a concoction, but I was tired. The ice felt good on my head. I didn't think that Edward was in our room, so I went upstairs to lie down.

As I opened the door, I saw the light was on. That meant that he was in there or he just left. At that moment, I didn't care; I just wanted to lie in our bed, and hold the ice on my head. I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up the ice had started to melt. I brought it into the bathroom and decided that I would just get ready for bed.

When I made my way to the bathroom I noticed my toothbrush was gone along with all of my other toiletries. I wanted to cry. I ran back into the bedroom and saw that my parent's picture was gone from the dresser. The drawers were all empty too. The closet was emptied of all my shoes, clothes, and purses. This was it. He didn't want me anymore. Part of me just wanted to crawl back into bed, and fall asleep so I could wake up the next day and find out this was all just a very bad dream. But no, that would not happen; I knew I just needed to get this over with. The only thing I knew for sure was that I was not going down without a fight.

As I walked down the stairs I saw my bags packed sitting by the door. My blood boiled. I should be the one calling this off. Not him. I decided in that moment that I wasn't going to fight; it wasn't worth it. If this is how the bastard wanted it, then fine, it was what he was going to get. I reached the bottom of the stairs and stood by my bags. I took my ring off and set it on the stand by the bench. I sniffled trying to hold back the tears. I shouldn't have been sad; this was what I wanted for so many months, shame on me for letting my feeling get in the way. The more I tried to give myself a pep talk, the more the tears came. I knew he was nearby, I could hear movement, and I could smell his cologne. I would miss that smell. I would miss him and his stupid selfish, spoiled, bossy ass. I was still irrevocably in love him. That's why leaving hurt so much.

I took as much as I could handle to my car. I really didn't want to make two trips, but it was inevitable. I walked back in and grabbed the rest of my stuff. As I got ready to get in the car, I realized I had to go back in, yet again. I still had his house key, cell phone, and debit card. I also still needed to get all my school stuff out of the desk. When I walked into the living room, I saw him sitting on the couch with just a lamp on. I walked past him to the desk to get what I had put away a few short hours ago. With my back to him I thought I would be a spite full bitch and leave him a note with all my anger poured into it. Saying everything I couldn't say out loud to him.

_Edward,_

_The fact that you can just pack up my things like this, shows just how much of a coward you are. You deserve to be alone because you don't know how to love someone. Love is not control; love is not pushing someone into a wall when you promised you would never hurt them. But, even that did not hurt as much as you calling me a whore. I always knew in the back of my mind that was how you really looked at me. I'm glad you did this because if you had come, and said you were sorry, I would have been dumb enough to take you back with no way of knowing something like this would never happen again. I really thought you could change, but I guess I am not worth it for you to change. You are so set in your ways and don't admit when you are wrong. I can't believe I let myself fall for you in the end. I hate myself for loving you._

_Your whore,_

_Bella_

I put the note in his drawer, and I immediately felt bad for writing it, but my anger and disbelief on the fact that he really was that stubborn. He cannot say he was sorry enough for me to want to hurt him. I walked back to the front room, and put his key, phone, and card with my beautiful ring that I would never wear again. That was when I lost it.

"Goodbye, Bella," I heard him say from behind me. I didn't say anything and headed to the door.

"Where do you plan on going?" he asked as I stood there frozen. I was hoping he would say sorry, and if he did I would speak to him and tell him that I loved him more than life. When I didn't answer he kept talking.

"Your college is paid for in full so there is no need to go back to Vicki."

"I don't want your money or that lifestyle," I said going against my no talking rule. "I will get a job and pay my own way," I said as tears ran down my face in a steady stream.

"Bella, you can't pay for college on a minimum wage job."

"What the fuck does it matter to you?" I asked raising my voice. I turned to look at him for the first time since he pushed me. He looked pissed. How dare him.

"Get the fuck out of my house you ungrateful whore," he yelled. And there, I had it, the answer I had been asking myself for months. He did think of me as a whore. It was me he was calling a whore during our fight and not Tanya.

"I hate you more than life," I said walking out the door slamming it with all that I had.

Epov

I saw her asleep lying in my bed with ice on her head. I knew what I had to do. I quietly packed her thing and brought her bags down by the door. That was when I saw the desk all put together. She did that for me. I was too embarrassed to admit my faults, so I was just going to let her go. I would miss her more than I could ever describe. She deserved someone who would treat her better than I could. I was stupid, and couldn't get past my own insecurities. I hated myself for what I was going to do.

I heard her walk down the stairs about an hour later. I was sitting on the couch watching the door. She walked over and stood by the end stand that was by the bench. My heart broke all over again when I saw her take her ring off. She was going to go without a fight. I guess I had my answers. She really didn't love me anymore. I thought she would have fought for us. I watched as she wiped tears away from her face and pick up as much as she could carry. She came back, and got the rest, and with that she was gone.

"I'll miss you so much," I said aloud as the tears came back to my eyes. I quickly wiped them away when I heard the door open again. She walked past where I was sitting, and she collected her school things that she had placed in the desk. She grabbed a paper from the drawer, and it looked like she was writing something down. She put it back in the drawer when she was done. I knew she saw me when she walked back to the door. She still didn't say anything to me. That was when I got up and watched as she put my house key, her phone, and the debit card down by where her ring was. This was truly over. I told her goodbye, and I saw her tears run down her face. She still wouldn't talk to me. I just wanted to hear her voice.

I got furious when she asked why I cared. How dare she question something like that? I just wanted her to leave by that point. I was growing even more upset at myself. I used the worst word that I knew would hurt her. Then she said she hated me. My heart broke all over again for the third time in one night. I felt empty. I knew I was making a mistake, but I didn't deserve what Bella could give me. I was horrible to her and she could defiantly do better. I wanted her to have better. I wanted her to have her normal. I knew I could never give her that. When she slammed the door I lost it.

"I'm so sorry for everything. I'm sorry I am not strong enough to change. Be safe my one and only love," I said walking over to the door and locking Isabella Swan out of my life forever.

After I finally, for what seemed like hours, I let go of the door handle and walked into the kitchen to grab a drink. I needed to calm my nerves. I took the whole bottle of wine and a wine glass with me to the living room and went to sit on the couch. That's when I looked over at the desk again and felt like a complete fool. She wanted to do something for me, and I had to be a complete dick and ruin it. I hated myself for pushing her the way I did, but it did not even register with me till after I did it. I know I should have apologized, but I had too much pride to admit I was wrong. I was alone, so I could suffer in my own self-pity. I got up so I could go and look at the desk more closely. It was prefect; it would have been more than enough space here for the two of us to work. I sat on one of the chairs and started to open the drawers, and that's when I found the note Bella had written before she left. I forgot she wrote something and put it in the drawer. I unfold the note and as I read it my heart sank. The last lines make me feel sick.

_I hate myself for loving you._

_Your whore,_

_Bella_

Why did I have to be such a stupid fucked up prick? Whore, there is that ungrateful word again, that word that was the last thing I called her as I told her to get out. I would not blame her if she stopped loving me now. How could anyone really love someone like me?

Carlisle's pov

"Mr. Barner, this is Carlisle Cullen. How are you this evening?" I asked him.

He and I have known each other for many years. He has helped me with the internship program that my company runs that help students apply to my company. Mr. Barner gives me his input on the students that have applied during the start of their junior year in college. When he gave me his list of the top five students that would be a great asset to the company, I was surprised when I saw Isabella Swan was at the top of his list. She seems to have maintained a 4.0 GPA throughout her college career. She turns out to be a very bright young woman. It still makes me wonder why such a smart girl would work for a place such a Pretty as a Princess. I have not lived her life and should not be so harsh in my judgment of her. There is defiantly something special about her. It is because of her that Edward is starting to break out of that shell he has put himself in.

"Very well, Carlisle. Have you made your decision?" he asked me knowing why I was calling.

"Yes, I looked over your list and I will offer the two internships to your first two chosen. I am hoping that Isabella takes me up on my offer, but if she declines please talk her into it," I said knowing that after our conversation last night my stupid son would let her go. He was too stubborn to admit he was wrong.

I didn't want to see my son hurt, but I think maybe he needed this break up to see how good Bella was for him. He had become a wonderful man, and made a good life for himself. Bella was what was missing. She was young, but his equal. He just needed to realize that, and get over his stupid pride.

"I don't think that Bella will need much convincing this is all she has talked about for the last three years. She really is a bright young woman," he said, and I couldn't help but like her a little more.

"Yes, it seems that she is," I told him.

"But, if for some reason she says no, please have her call me?" I asked hoping that she will accept even if Edward does end up ending things with her.

If that is the case, then her coming to work for me will be for my sons benefit as much as the companies. He might be upset having to see her there, but I know it will work. I was going to play the meddling father roll and try to be the match maker. I would do it for my son, even if he is too hard headed to do what he needs to, to keep her in his life. He needs her, and I see that now.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed! My heart grows bigger with every one of them. It makes my day to read them. I have to give huge thanks to Ajnur for helping me with this story. She makes it better for me and keeps me going! Ajnur thanks again for all your help you are amazing!**

Bpov

Life without Edward was awful. It's been nearly four months since we broke up. When we were first together, how I wanted a 'normal' life. Now all I wanted, and could think about was that over barring not so normal control freak. I couldn't help it, I missed him so much. What was wrong with me? I should have known better, and I needed to get over him already. I needed to move on with my life.

After I left his house I didn't go back to Vicki's. I instead went to live with Alice and Jasper. They were more than willing to help me out. I didn't end up leaving school. I had went to the financial aid office and told them part of my problem, but the woman said my college was paid for in full and I had nothing to worry about. I asked her if there was way to take it off, and for me to pay for it. She just looked at me like I was crazy. Maybe I was. I decided that I would just accept it. It was the least Edward could do for treating me the way he did in the end.

A few days after Edward and I had broken up, I got a surprising call from Mr. Barner. He told me that I was selected along with another girl named Angela for the internship at Cullen Publishing. This was all I wanted from when I first started school. I declined the offer and he told me Carlisle thought I might, and that I was to call him if that were to happen. I did not know why he would want to talk to me, maybe he did not know that Edward and I were not together any more, and besides that fact, didn't he hate me for my past? So, why would he select me for the internship? I was curious so I decided that I would call him to find out.

"Hello?" his voice said. I had to use Alice's phone because I didn't have one anymore. "Alice, are you there?" he asked as I shook my head to bring myself back into reality.

"No, this is Bella." Was all I could say before I felt the lump in my throat start to form.

"Oh, Bella, it's good to hear from you. I take it you turned down my offer for the internship?" he said with a chuckle to his voice. I didn't know what to make of it.

"Yes, please don't take me as being ungrateful, but I can't. You know Edward and I aren't together anymore right?" I asked as the tears started to fall. I knew I had to control my emotions.

"Bella, that had nothing to do with my decision. I think you will be a very good addition to the company. As far as my stupid son is concerned, well he will just have to deal with it, and I am sorry to hear that you are not together anymore. But, like I said, I think you will be good for our company so please, will you say yes and join our company? Don't let what happened with Edward decide your answer," he said.

"Carlisle, if I may ask, why do you even care? I thought you hated me for what I did for a living," I asked as the tears just fell down my face.

"Bella, I know, but I over reacted about that, and I am looking past it. You are a very smart young women and I don't just offer this position to anyone. Believe me when I say if I did not think you were the right person for this I would not have picked you whether you were or weren't with Edward," he said to me and I decided that he was right. I should not let what happened with Edward get in my way. I told him then, that yes I would accept the offer and thanked him for the opportunity.

The rest of my summer was uneventful. The day that was supposed to be our wedding made me feel very depressed. My life felt empty now without Edward in it. I know that old saying that everything happens for a reason, but what reason is there for me to have to feel like this. To feel as if I have a hole in my chest. It did not seem justified to me. I couldn't help but wonder if Edward felt the same way as I did. If he felt the same emptiness that I felt without him. I went into the washroom that night to take a bath to help relax me because I could not get Edward out of my mind. I knew I was being irrational about it. I knew it was stupid of me to let someone that I couldn't have waited to get away from in the beginning of his crazy arrangement affect me so much. I should not have allowed myself to fall for him. And now I am paying the price for it. My nights were spent mostly crying myself to sleep. Life did not seem fair.

While I stayed with Alice she loaned me some money to use for stuff I needed. I have every intention of paying her back once my internship started. I didn't think interns got paid, and I thought it was Carlisle just being nice, but when I talked to the girl Angela she told me she was getting paid too. I was looking forward to it as the days past. It gave me other things to think about besides Edward.

It was the first day back to school, and my first day at Cullen Publishing as well. In my first class I went to sit in the back because I did not want to be noticed, or have to really talk to anyone. I was looking at the door as the students made their way into the class. I saw Jake walk in. It looks like we will be in the same class again. That made me nerves. I hadn't seen Jacob all summer. It was better that way; I needed time to myself to think. I looked down at my books not knowing if I even wanted him to see me. But through my lashes I saw him make his way up to me.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked me, his voice sounding unsure of himself. A smile crept to my face. I looked up to see him.

"Yeah. Have a seat, how are you?" I asked moving my bag to the floor.

"Not too bad, how about yourself?" he asked as I tried to beat around the bush.

"I'm fine. How was your summer?" I asked as I tried to turn the subject away from myself.

"As good as expected. I worked a lot," he said shaking his head. "Where's your rock?" He pointed to my hand. "Didn't you get married this summer?"

"Oh yeah. Edward and I aren't together anymore. But, on the bright side I got the internship at Cullen Publishing," I said trying to sound more excited than I was. I was excited about the job, but the Edward part is what still made me sad, and I did not want Jake to pick up on that.

"You got the internship? Oh wow, that is great! I'm so jealous," he said giving me a hug. "Don't forget about me when you make it to the top. Um...so you broke up with Edward? I wish I could say I am sad about that, but I'm not," he said while I looked down at my hands not sure if I wanted to talk to him about it.

"Jake, I don't want to talk about him right now, tell me how your summer was?" I asked him while lowering my voice since the professor started his lecture.

"Well, one good thing that happened this summer was that I got a girlfriend. I hope for you to meet her," he whispered to me. "I know you probably don't want to hear about it now since you are not with him anymore, but I had to tell you. You are one of my best friends," he said as he smiled at me. I was happy for him.

"I can't wait to meet her, Jake. By the looks of it she makes you happy. And it is okay to talk about it. Edward and I have been over for a couple of months now. I'm happy for you," I whispered back to him.

"Why didn't you call me to talk about it when you and Edward called it off?" he asked not in a whisper and drew attention to us. When the professor looked away I told him I would talk to him after class. Time seemed to drag. This year I had an easy schedule. I only had two classes to attend and I was taking a class online, and then I was getting credit for the internship. I had the feeling of ease knowing that this was my last year of school. I was going to enjoy it. My goals this year were, to graduate, go out on a date with someone nice, and to succeed at the publishing company. Finally the bell rang breaking me out of my thoughts.

"So, why didn't you call me?" Jake asked again as we walked out of class.

"I really didn't want to talk about it, and I couldn't talk to you because you don't really know me. And I know that is my fault but, it is the truth" I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Bella, I know you enough to know that you have secrets. I just wish you would trust me to tell me," he said as we stopped at our bench.

"It is a lot to take in, and it is very fucked up, but if you want to know I will tell you," I said as he anxiously shook his head yes. "Have you ever heard of Pretty as a Princess?" I asked and he shook his head yes. "Well, I use to work there. That is how I met Edward. I was on a job, but I let my feelings get in the way. And…."

"Bella," he said cutting me off. "Can I tell you something, but please promise you won't get mad?" he asked me and I nodded, not sure what he would say. "I knew where you worked," he said blushing.

"What! How? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked feeling ashamed yet relieved at the same time.

"Bella, I have my reasons for not telling you, lets just leave it at that. But, that day at the coffee shop when you introduced me to Edward I knew that he was a job you were on. What I didn't understand though was that you said you were engaged to him. I didn't understand, and to be honest I still don't understand how that all came about. How did you end up engaged, did you really just fall in love with him that quickly?" Jake asked me. I was still in shock on the fact that he knew and never said anything.

"Jake, before I explain anything to you, I want you to tell me how you knew about what I did for a living. And again, why did you not tell me you knew?" I asked him. I really needed to know this.

"Bella, I can't…I…Just…Um…It's…too embarrassing. I'm ashamed about it," he said look at the ground to avoid eye contact.

"Jake, please just tell me. Believe me; you have nothing to be embarrassed about. I am the one who slept with men just to get through school. So, please just tell me," I said reassuring him that it was okay. I wanted to know what he was ashamed about, but I think I could guess what it is now.

"Okay, fine I'll tell you…I...I.…," he said in one jumbled sentence so quickly I almost didn't understand. He would still not look me in the yes.

"OH? Um, when was this?"

"Last summer...Look I was, you know in need of some release. Uh god, this is a new low for me, but yes I heard about this place where you can hire girls for sex, and that they had the hottest girls working there. I went there and met with the owner of the place. Vicki, I believe her name was, anyway she told me I can look at the profile of all the girls that worked there. That's when I came across yours and to say I was shocked would be an understatement. But, yes that is how I found out and I never said anything to you because, one, I was embarrassed for being there in the first place, and second, I didn't think that was something you wanted me to know otherwise you would have told me," he said and I was speechless for a moment.

"Wow, okay…um Jake, I wish you would have told me you knew. It would have been nice to have someone on the outside to talk too. And don't be ashamed about it okay."

"Okay, so now you know. So will you tell me about Edward?" he asked and I was not sure, but decided I would tell him.

"Well, as I told you and you guessed Edward and I met through Pretty as a Princess. The only difference is that he kind of bought me. He needed someone full time to get his family off his back about finding someone to marry. He took over paying for my school, and all other needs that use to be taken care of by Vicki. At first I thought it was going to be short term, but right from the beginning, Jake I felt some kind of pull to him. I can't explain it, but even if my mind told me he was to controlling, and that he was just a job, my heart felt something different. I couldn't help falling for him in the end," I told him and talking about him made my heart break even more.

"Well, maybe it is better you are not with him. Bella, he was crazy, but at the same time I have to admit that night at the bar when we got into that fight over you and you ran off. He really looked scared that he might lose you. That's why I didn't bother you after. I saw that he does care about you even if I didn't like it. But, you are an adult, and I know you know what is best for you. But, again I can't say I will be losing any sleep over the fact that you two are not together anymore," he said with a smirk on his face.

"JAKE! That's just mean," I yelled out while pushing him a little.

"I know and I'm sorry, but it still doesn't change how I feel. Bella you deserve someone who will treat you as your equal not someone they can just buy and control. And bought you really! Who does that?" he asked finally hearing it for the first time.

"Well, you are right, but he was changing for the better Jake, he was. I know he really loved me and I loved him as well, and then it just ended," I said the last part with tears in my eyes. "And as far as the buying part went, it sounds worse than it really is. If I wanted to leave I could have, but I didn't want to so I stayed with him," I said and now not wanting to talk about it anymore.

"So why did you two break up then?" he asked

"Jake we just did. It doesn't matter anyway okay," I said to him as the time neared for my next class. "Look Jake, I really wish you would have told me from the beginning you knew, but I see why you didn't," I said getting up to go to my last class. "I have to go we should have lunch one day, and I can meet your girlfriend too. And Jake, I am really happy for you. I'm glad you found someone to make you happy," I told him as I gave him a hug and grab my books and bag to go to my next class.

"Thanks Bella, and yes, I really want you to meet her so lunch is a must. And don't worry, I know you will find someone worthy of you too," he said and giving me one last hug before walking the opposite direction. Yes, find someone else. I hope it is as easy as it sounds. I couldn't help it and thought of Edward again. I wonder if he does miss me at all like I missed him as I made my way to class.

No one I knew was in this class with me. This was the first class in all my college years that I didn't have Jake, Alice, or Rose. But, at the same time I was nervous and excited, I welcomed it. I wanted to meet new people. I needed too.

When class ended my pulse started to pick up as I got into my car and made my way to the publishing company. I was so nervous and excited all at the same time. Nervous because it was something new and excited because deep down I really wanted to see Edward. Just at the thought of seeing him, made my stomach twist up in knots. I wondered if he even knew that I was going to be working at his father's company. For some reason I don't think Carlisle would have told him. He knew Edward's temper, and I'm sure he would not want to have to deal with it till it was necessary.

When I pulled into the parking lot I thought I was going to be sick from my nerves. I was able to pull myself together. I was not going to blow this opportunity. I walked into the building and it was beautiful. I was looking around at all the art work on the walls when I heard Carlisle's voice.

"Bella!" he said sounding very excited.

"How are you, dear?" Dear? Why would he call me Dear? This was different.

"I'm doing well Carlisle, how are you? Esme?" I asked.

"I'm well and I know Esme would love to hear from you. She misses you," he said standing in front of me. I missed Esme so much too and was happy to know she felt the same way. There was another man standing next to him. He was younger than Edward I think, and not as beautiful, but still attractive. "This is Mike Newton, Mike this is Bella Swan," he said as we both shook hands and exchanged hellos. "You will be working with him so you can see how things are run. You will be doing a lot of filing and computer work. A lot of bull work if you understand," he said with a laugh. "You will also be sharing his space at his desk. My door is always open if you have any problems, but I don't think that will be necessary," he said smiling at me and patting Mike on the back.

"Do you have any questions for me?" he asked. I wasn't going to ask, but I had to know.

"Yes, um I know I don't have a right to ask, but does he…."

"No," he said cutting me off. "Not yet I haven't seen him today. But, don't let that bother you," he said giving me one more smile before he walked away. Mike looked confused, but didn't ask any questions. I saw Angela walk in and Carlisle made his way to her to greet her as well. She gave me a nervous smile and I knew how she felt.

"Okay Bella, today you really won't be doing much, but following me around and getting the feel for the place. I'll show you around and in an hour you will be able to sit in on a meeting, and you will see how everything works. You are very lucky to get an internship here. Carlisle treats his interns very well. He doesn't condone interns to be treated badly or like slaves. Ya know, things like have them go fetch coffee or go get pens and papers from the supply closet. He treats interns here like they already have a full time position in the company," he said as we started to walk. I started to feel very comfortable, like I belonged here already by what he said. It eased my nerves somewhat.

Mike was showing me where the bathroom was, the break room, and all the need to know places. I knew if I could just avoid Edward this would be an amazing thing. But, deep down I did want to see him.

After a half an hour tour we were sitting in his cubical, and he was showing me what the meeting was about when I heard his voice, and my heart dropped. I thought I was going to be sick. Mike jumped up when his name was called.

"Yes Edward, what can I get for you? Let me introduce you to one of the new interns," he started to say. Edward cut him off, as I stood making eye contact with him. God, I miss you. I thought to myself. I unwillingly broke our eye contact.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" he asked. I wanted to just run into his arms and feel him. Just hearing him say my name made my heart skip a beat.

"You two know each other?" Mike asked putting his hand on my back. I saw Edward squint his eyes in protest.

"We used to," I said turning my body away from Mike so he would stop touching me. I looked back at Edward, and he looked as lost as I felt.

"Was there something you needed?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, the meeting is starting. My father had me come and get you," he said as I felt confused. Why didn't Carlisle tell him?

"Okay, you ready Bella?" Mike asked letting me walk out of the cubical first. Edward walked in front of us, but was still close enough to hear.

"Hey, would you like to go get some coffee or a drink after work, and I can show some of the stuff that I am working on, and that you will be helping with?" Mike asked as I smiled at the thought, but got nervous at the stiffness in Edward's shoulder. If we were still together he would have grabbed my waist or hand and squeezed in warning that he was getting pissed.

"Ya know Mike, I would really like that," I said as I watched Edward stiffen even more.

"Great, I know this really great coffee shop on second, do you know where that is?" he asked very excited.

"Yes I do, that place is my favorite," I said as I heard Edward say something under his breath that sounding like, in your dreams Newton. That made me smirk a little. But, at the same time I could not help feel sad at the fact that he just literally threw me out with no explanation at all on his part. So, it made me angry thinking that he could still think he has a right to get mad, if Mike asked me out for coffee.

"Okay, now that everyone is here we will get started," Carlisle said as Mike stepped in front of Edward to hold out my chair. I didn't miss that Edward had his fist clenched. Edward quickly sat in the chair to my right before Mike could.

"Here you go Bella, in case you want to take notes on anything," Carlisle said as he handed me a pen and notepad. "Everyone, this is Isabella Swan and Angela Webber. They are our new interns and I hope you all welcome them, and help them with whatever they need," Carlisle told everyone and then continued with the meeting.

Mike was sitting a few chairs down, and Edward looked more at ease. The meeting was two hours long and so interesting. I loved hearing how they came up with ideas. During one part of the meeting I had my hand sitting on the arm of my chair when I felt Edward play with my fingers. I looked up at him, and I think he didn't realize he was doing it. Oh how I missed his touch, but it was wrong, and I pulled my hand away, he looked at me with sad eyes. Sorry Edward, you lost ever chance to touch me again when you decided we were over.

When the meeting was over I stood on my tip toes to stretch my body a little.

"How have you been?" Edward asked before Mike walked over to us.

"I've been better, but I'm fine," I said collecting my things.

"Hey look I'm…." he said and didn't go on. "Don't hook up with anyone you work with it never works out," he said as I raised an eyebrow at him. Who does he think he is?

"Um yeah, Edward that really is none of your concern on whom I decide to 'hook up' with. Guess it is a good thing we are not together now isn't it," I said as I rolled my eyes at him. I walked away from him with Mike making sure that he saw me giving him a flirty smile.

Epov

After breaking up with Bella I spent my days alone. Just work, home, work, home, work, home. That was my routine. I know I made a mistake with the way I handled things, but I was not man enough to own up to them. So now, because I am a coward I am alone. I missed her so much. On the day that we were to be married I was so depressed that I couldn't be alone, so I went back to Pretty as a Princess and hired one of the girls there. I needed to get my mind off of Bella, or I was going to go insane. But, that did not happen. The second I brought her to my home that was once Bella's home as well, I felt sick and disgusted with myself. I all but threw the girl out with my own two hands. I could not do it I loved Bella too much, and it felt like I was betraying her even if we were no longer together. The rest of my summer was spent with a nice bottle of wine ever night to help numb the pain I felt for Bella.

I got ready for work like any other day. Today we were to meet the new interns that my father picked for our internship program we ran at the company. I guess that was one new thing to look forward to. When I finally made it to work I met with my father, and talked about the meeting we were going to have very soon. He then asked me to go and tell Mike Newton that the meeting will be starting soon. I found this odd since he never asked me to fetch anyone before. I did not question it, and just went to go find Mike.

When I made it over to his cubicle I heard the voice that sounded like an angel singing in my ears. My heart skipped a beat. What was she doing here, and what is she doing with Mike? Are they seeing each other? I could not help it, but the thought of that made my blood boil.

"_Mike," _I called out to him and I saw Bella's back stiffen at the sound of my voice. I could not help but wonder if that was because she was afraid of me still from when I pushed her. That thought made my heart hurt more than I care to think about it.

Mike, after asking what I needed went on to introduce Bella as one of our new interns. So, this is why my father wanted me to get Mike. What is he trying to pull? He should not have blindsided. I needed to talk to him after the meeting.

I could not help but look at Bella. My memory of her beauty did no justice to her. As we started to walk to the conference room where the meeting was being held, I overheard Mike invite her to have coffee with him after work. He wanted to discuss what kind of projects Bella will help him with. I immediately stiffened at the thought. _Say no Bell please_.

"_Ya know Mike I would really like that," _she told him, and my heart sank. He told her about the coffee shop, the one I knew was her favorite, if she knew of it. She of course did. In your dreams Newton I said under my breath.

We made our way to the meeting, and I made sure to sit next to Bella. After we settled my father proceeded to introduce the new interns and continued with the rest of the meeting. Without realizing it, I was touching Bella's fingers that were resting the arm rest of the chair. I only noticed after she pulled her hand away, and I felt sad at the loss of touching her.

After the meeting, I tried talking to her see how she was doing. And being the stupid jerk that I am I had to go and tell her that she should not date anyone she works with. That's right Cullen let her know you are still a control freak. That will make her love you again. I scolded myself. Is that what I want for us to get back together?

She told me it was none of my business, and she was right it really wasn't anymore, but I could not help but feel possessive of her. I still did love her.

She also said then that if I felt that way it is a good thing we were not a couple any longer. Oh Isabella, do you not see that I don't want you to go out with anyone besides me? No how could she. I threw her out of our home and called her that despicable word. I could not blame her if she hated me now.

She walked off then to Mike, and smiled at him the way she used to me.

Everyone made their way out, but I stayed behind to talk to my father, and get to the bottom of what he thinks he is doing.

"Dad? What the hell?" I said sounding displeased that he chose to not tell me about Bella.

"What?" he asked acting like a stupid fuck. I crossed my arms and let my anger show. "Edward, look I know you might be upset, but she has an amazing profile, and is in the top of all of her classes," he said with the roll of his eyes. God, I really fucking hated it when people did that.

"You could have warned me. I thought I was getting over her and now I feel all the love I have for her coming back," I said as most of that was a lie. I still loved Bella, never stopped. She was it for me and I ruined it. When I found out she was staying with Jasper I just wanted to go over there and talk to her, but what would I have said? Sorry for being the world's biggest dumb ass?

"Yes I could have, but you are a professional. I am treating her as any other intern and there was no need for me to tell you. Besides knowing you, you would have tried to convince me not to pick her because you are to blind to see what is right in front of you," he said giving me the don't be a dick look.

"Look I know what it is in front of me so I don't need you to rub it in by having her work here. But fine, I will accept it because I know she is a smart young women and she deserves this no matter how hard it will be for me to see her," I told him. It will be hard to see her and not be able to touch her.

"Well good, at least you are smart enough to see that," he said

"If she starts dating Newton I'm going to lose it," I warned him knowing that I almost pulled her away when I saw him touch her back. And when she accepted the coffee invite. She knew how I felt about that type of thing. It did make me smirk when she moved away from him; I know she did it for my sake. I didn't know why she would say yes to coffee. Maybe she didn't know I could hear.

"Well, do something about it before it can happen," my father said with a smirk as I put all the pieces together. He did all of this on purpose, to bring us back together or to just torture me. Torture I deserved.


	16. Chapter 16

**Short chapter but it is to show Bella and Edward start their friendship the only thing that I hope for is that they can have a friendship to become more.**

**Anyway, thanks so much to all of you that review I love them and you all. Now because I am the nicest person in the world lol I will let you all in on a little teaser- Tanya will be coming into the story. Bella and Edward have a huge fight. Edward slips back to his old ways... I own nothing**

Epov

I was starting to think that I was becoming a stalker. I couldn't help it. The thought of the women I love on a date with another man was driving me insane. I even went as far as calling Emmett.

"Emmett, I don't know what to do," I told him getting pissed the more I thought about it.

"Bout what?" he asked sounding like he was eating. God I really hated talking to him.

"Bella!" I yelled into the phone.

"Dude, you broke up with her, what is there to do?" he asked.

"She is working with me, and Newton is trying to hit it. I think she might let him just to spite me. When I saw them together today at the office I almost flipped. My dad is doing this to me on purpose," I said taking a deep breath. "And I'm sitting outside the coffee shop that they are at," I said waiting for him to say something.

"Well, go in," was all he said after the long pause.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I said in shock. I was hoping that he would tell me to leave and that I was being a creeper.

"Edward, you are so stupid when it comes to relationships. When you talked to her did it look like she was going to cry?" he asked as I thought back.

"Yeah what does that have to do with anything?"

"Ugh, she loves you man, and she misses you like crazy. But, you didn't hear it from me do you understand?" he said in a harsh tone. How did I not see that in her eyes? She missed and loved me. That almost made me cry. I hung up with Emmett and walked into the coffee shop, and ordered a coffee. I heard someone call my name. I turned to see Mike waving me over and Bella looked very nervous. I wasn't sure how she would react to me being here. I smiled as I sat with them giving Bella my crooked smile, which made her blush.

"Hey Edward. So it looks like you know about this place too. It is the best isn't it?" Mike said trying to be a kiss ass, as usual. I never did like him.

"Yeah, I found out about this place from the only women I ever loved," I said making eye contact with Bella. She tensed up but didn't break eye contact with me.

"Was that the girl you were going to marry this summer?" he asked and I got upset that he brought it up, but knew he didn't know that the woman was my Bella.

"Ah, umm what happened with that anyway? It sounded like it was going to be a great wedding by what everyone was saying at the office," Mike asked. I just felt my stomach sink and the look on Bella's face broke my heart even more. I did that to her, I made her have that lost look in her eyes.

"Well, _not that it is any of your business, _but I ruined the best thing that ever happened to me. So, I guess Mike once an asshole always an asshole, right?" I said turning to look at him. He looked like he was getting nervous. Bella looked even sadder now.

"Well boys, this has been fun…I'm meeting friends tonight so I have to be going," Bella said grabbing her purse and walking away.

"Bella we still on for Friday?" Mike asked following after her. I sat there for a few seconds wondering what to do next. I was not able to leave well enough alone so I followed them outside.

"Yeah Mike, Friday will be great," she said leaning in to give him a hug. It took everything I had not to rip him off of her. "See you tomorrow," she said as stupid walked away and I walked to Bella.

"So you and Newton?" I asked leaning against her car.

"Edward, why the fuck do you care?" she asked glaring at me.

"Bella listen, can we at least be friends?" I asked taking her hand as I saw the tears weld in her eyes.

"You called me a whore. Is that what you want to be friends with, Edward?" she asked with venom in her voice and tears starting to form in her eyes. I felt about an inch tall. She took her hand out of mine and got in her the car.

"No Edward, we can't be friends!" she said as she slammed the door. Before she could drive away I opened her door.

"Here, can you at least take this?" I said as reached into my pocket and grabbed her cell phone. I carried it with me because this was my excuse to see her when I got the balls to face her.

"I don't want it," she said getting mad.

"Why not? You need a phone especially when you are driving. Bella, please," I begged.

"Is this just so you can get a hold of me and know what I am doing?" She asked with tears streaming down her cheeks. "You ended things don't forget that, it should have been me to do it. Okay Edward? What you did was the only thing I ever asked you not to. I could handle your controlling ass, but I was going to give you a chance. I took your fucking money for college, and it is only because the lady I talked to said I couldn't give it back. So no, I don't want that fucking phone. I already feel like a big enough whore for staying in school," she said while gripping the staring wheel of the car so tight her knuckles were turning white.

"Bella…?" I started to say and stopped so I can compose myself.

She sat there and cried as I crouched down beside her. All I wanted to do was comfort her, but I knew she wouldn't let me.

"I'm sorry. You're not a whore and it was wrong of me to ever say that," I said rubbing my hand up and down her leg. I felt her muscles tense then release under my touch. Oh god, to feel her again even like this, it made me miss her even more. More than I thought possible.

"Just take the phone, I won't bother you I promise," I told her trying to hand her the phone. She had her face covered with her hands now, while she was crying. As she calmed down I just caressed her leg. I couldn't or didn't want to stop touching her. She was what was missing in my life, and I loved her so much. She leaned her heard back against the head rest and took a deep breath.

"I don't know if I can be friends with you, but I'll try. That's as good as I can do right now. I'm sorry," she said drying the last of her tears.

"No Bella, don't be sorry. I understand what I said was uncalled for," I said still trying to hand her the phone. "Just take the phone just so I can have a piece of mind to know that you are safe. Like I said, I won't bother you," I said as she finally took the phone and then gave it back to me.

"Edward, thanks, but I already have my own so enough about the phone, okay?" she said while pulling it out to show me.

"Oh, okay, well, I'm glad. At least this will give me a piece of mind knowing you have one in case anything happens. I was so worried about you, thinking about you not having it," I told her and I thought I saw a smile from those beautiful lips. I wonder if I should ask her for her number.

"Look…um give me your phone and I will punch in my number for you. We kind of work together now, and you might need to get in contact with me," she said and I hand her my phone. I couldn't help but smile at her. She input her number and gave me my phone back. Her fingers brushed against mine and I reviled in the thought of having her be mine again.

She pulled her hand away and looked down as she blushed a little. It made me happy that I could have that effect on her still.

"Well Edward, I'll see you around," she said as I shut her door.

"Okay Bella, I guess I'll talk to you later than," I said as I moved away from her car. I felt some relief of the guilt that I had been hanging on to since we have not been together. She waved goodbye and drove off.

"Bella, I promise I will fix this…I will fix us," I said to myself and I meant it. I will do whatever it takes to win her back for my life is not, and could not, be complete without her in it.

Bpov

When I saw Edward walk into the coffee shop I thought I was going to be sick. Why would he show up here? I really didn't think he would. Why would he do it to himself? I will never fully understand him even if I tried my whole life. When Mike said his name I wanted to crawl in a hole and die. I knew Mike would be a good friend. Maybe? But, that would be it. I was really only going out on a date with him because I wanted to, and that is what mattered to me. I had full say in my life right now.

Mike waved at Edward and motioned for him to come over to our table, I wanted to kick him. That is what Edward did after getting his coffee. He sat in the chair across from me flashing me the smile that I use to love looking at; that I see I still loved. Mike wasn't really appealing to me, he was a kiss ass, and I hated people like that. I felt like I needed to see other people to find what I liked, so I truly knew what I wanted. When I was sitting across from Edward I had to keep telling myself that he and I weren't together anymore and I didn't need to be nervous to be sitting there. Then when he said that he found out about the coffee shop from the only women that he ever loved, I thought I was going to cry. That was when I knew I needed to leave. I just knew that the tears were only a few minutes away. Then I almost laughed when he said once an asshole always an asshole, because that was the truth and that is what I really thought of him at this point in time.

When I excused myself there was sadness in Edwards eyes, and it almost made me stay, but I knew I was too close to crying. Just as I made it out the door, I heard Mike call me and ask if we were still on for Friday.

"I'm sorry if you felt uncomfortable, but in all honesty, I didn't think he would sit with us. He doesn't like me," Mike said with a chuckle.

"It's fine. He's just not my favorite person, and yes we are still on for Friday," I said as he squeezed my hand and then leaned in for a hug. Then Edward just had to walk over to me.

"So you and Newton?" he asked and I was on the verge of tears again. It pissed me off that he would question it. It was none of his business anymore. Then when he asked if we could be friends, I wanted to slap him across the face. How fucking dare he. I didn't want to be friends with him, I wanted to be more, and I truly wanted to be his wife. I was upset with myself that I let those feelings for him just rush back to me. I should be upset with him for what he did, not at me for loving him still.

I told him he called me a whore, and I'm sure that is not the kind of friend he wants. I pulled my hand away from him. He touching me hurt too much. I told him no, we could not be friends and tried to leave. Was he serious, how can he think we can be just friends?

He opened my door again and was trying to hand me back my old phone that he had. I'm surprised he still had it. I told him I didn't want it. Besides I already had my own, though I did not tell him that yet. I let him know I didn't want the phone and asked him if the only reason he wanted me to have it was so he can keep track of me.

At that point my emotions got the best of me. I could not hold back the tears and everything that I wanted to say to him that dreadful day all came flooding in my tears. I let him know how I felt about the break up, that I should have been me to break it off, and that I already felt bad for still being in school because he paid for it. So, taking the phone is the last thing I would do.

He said he was sorry that he called me a whore and I believed him. I also found comfort in the fact that he was rubbing my leg. His touch did always sooth me, and I wanted more. I wanted him to wrap his arms around me and tell me that he loved me, and wanted to be with me, and that he was sorry for what he did. That he was sorry for not being man enough to do the right thing.

I felt insulted that he was trying to give me back the phone that I used when I lived with him. He said he would not bother me if I took it. I was starting to calm down from my crying under his touch. Even after everything and not seeing him for months he still had an effect on my body. I still wanted him too. I sounded crazy to myself. I should not let him get to me, but I still love him and cannot control how I feel for him.

When I told him that I would try to be friends with him I saw hope in his eyes. Maybe this was what we needed, to be friends first before we could be anything else. The least we could do is see where it takes us. He still would not stop with the phone, so I told him I don't need it because I had my own. He looked sad for a second and then I decided I would give him my number. I told gave him my number because we work together now. But, I just really wanted him to have it so we can talk sometimes. I wonder when he would call. Knowing Edward it wouldn't have to wait too long.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for the reviews. I love them all.

I own nothing

"Hey Bella, you're home late," Alice stated as I walked in the door. I didn't want to look at her because she would know that I was crying, and I didn't want to talk about it.

"Yeah, I went out to get some coffee with this guy that I met, but before you get ahead of yourself don't get all excited, because I'm really not into him. I'm going to give him one more chance on Friday and if I'm not feeling it I'm going to just walk away," I said taking a much needed breath. I had my back to her the whole time.

"Why were you crying then?" she asked. I had no clue how she knew stuff like that, but that was why I loved Alice.

"Did you see Edward today?" she asked. Of course she would guess that, my tears would almost always be caused by him, he was all I cried over.

"Yes I did. I saw him at work, and then at the coffee house," I told her while I still was wondering what to do about him.

"And…Do you plan on telling me how it went? Or are you going to make me beg?" she asked with her hands on her hips tapping her toe on the floor. Oh Alice, always the impatient one.

"Fine. It went fine, awkward at first, but we talked a little, and we are going to try to be friends," I said hoping that she would leave it at that.

"So, it would be okay if I invited him over here for your birthday dinner?" she said all excited.

"Alice, I hate parties you know that," I told her and crossed my arms across my chest, and gave her a are you serious look.

"It's not a party, Bella. It is a dinner," she said as I started to laugh. I couldn't help it; she would get her way in the end anyway.

"Fine…and yeah go ahead invite him, but I don't know if he will come, and it better not be a lot of people or I will not eat at your dinner," I said glaring at her again.

"Just us and if Edward comes. I bet my life on it that he will. Of course, Em and Rose will be there, also Carlisle and Esme," she said with a smile on her face.

"Just a nice family dinner, okay Bella," she said with a head nod. I giggled at her and went to my room. I worked on some of my online classes before school started so I was ahead a little. I decide to get ahead a little more. I liked being able to do more school work at home, it kept my mind busy.

Of course my mind wondered to Edward every time I would stop working, and it was driving me crazy. Could we really be friends? I didn't know if that was possible. I did love him and I missed him like crazy. When I first saw him I almost wanted to be with him again. I hated to be confused about this. It seemed like being confused is all I've been for to many months now, and I was sick of feeling this way. I wanted to be sure of myself for once, and I wanted to be sure of Edward before I let my guard down again. I think I kept stopping and hoping that I would hear from him.

I got hungry, so I went out to the kitchen to get something to eat. Alice and Jasper weren't home. They always had something to do. Seeing them together made me happy. I have never seen two people together with so much love like they had in my life before. I really liked Jasper, and getting to know him has been great. I was glad I had him in my life. I had also been able to get to know Emmett better also. All he liked to do was pick and tease. He was a gentle soul and Rosalie was very lucky. They really balanced each other out well.

When I got back to my room with a sandwich my phone beeped, which scared the hell out of me. I picked it up and seen that I had a text from Edward. I was excited, but in all honesty I didn't think I would have heard from him so soon. But, then again it was Edward.

'_Hey Bella I hope __you had a good rest of the day.' __E__, w_as all that was there and it made me wonder if I should answer it. I wish he would have asked me something so I had a reason to answer him. I really wanted to talk to him. So, I thought that if I sent something of the same nature, and left the conversation open for him to continue then, I would talk with him.

'_Yes I had a pretty good day thank you.'__B_

I hit send and waited. It felt like it was taking forever for him to answer. But, then again, I didn't know if he would answer. Beep beep….

'_Your welcome. It was good to see u today. And I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for pushing u. I don't think __I ever said that to you.'__E_

And then all of a sudden the tears poured out of me. This was the apology that I had been waiting for. I hated that it took so long, and through a text at that. But, for some reason, I think this is a big step for him either way.

'_Thanx, I know and I'm sorry for everything that happened that day also.'__B_

I figured I might as well get that out of the way. I wiped the tears out off my face and tried to compose myself in case he called. I know I really wanted to talk to him and hear his voice but, I knew I would probably just cry the whole time. I didn't want to make him feel guilty. My phone started beeping, and brought me out of my thoughts.

'_You have nothing to apologize for. Please don't say it again k? This was all on me I wa__s the stupid person in this. I found your note that you left me and I have to say…Can I just call you?'__E_

He asked as I got nervous. This is what I wanted, and when I got it, I got scared. What was wrong with me? K, was all I texted back. And a second later my phone rang.

"Hey," I said as I cleared my throat.

"Hi. Look what I was saying was that I'm sorry. I'm the only one that gets to say that because I am the only one at fault here. I found your note and you were right. Every single word was right, and I'm so sorry for every single thing that I ever did. My ways were wrong and I should have never treated you the way I did," he said as he took a shaky breath.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. I had to know, it sounded like he was going to cry, and if he did than I was going to lose it.

"What? I'm fine Bella, better now that I am talking to you, and this conversation should have been done months ago. I'm sorry it took so long."

"I agree, and I know you said not to say sorry, but I am. I knew how you felt and I knew what Tanya had done to you, and I just should have not had accepted Sam's help. I should have waited for you," I said as I started to have tears roll down my cheeks.

"Bella, don't you see how fucked up this is? This whole thing? I should of never have blown up at you the way I did. I was beyond an asshole that day, and I am just grateful that you are talking to me now," he said as I heard him sniffle.

"I know you just wanted to surprise me, and I should have never ever blown up like that. I don't think I can say it enough. The whole pushing thing, I know that is unforgivable. I don't know what came over me."

"Please stop," I said interrupting him. "Please, I can't take this. We were both too proud that day, and we both thought we were right. We both should have talked instead of the way things went. Don't beat yourself up over this, please? I lov…Um…look Edward, if you would have just said sorry that day I would of fought for us with no questions asked, but things didn't happen that way and, I don't hate you just know that," I said as I started to cry more. I was mortified that I almost said that I loved him that was the last thing that I needed to do.

"Can we just not talk about this anymore, right now? You said sorry and I said sorry, and the past is the past, and that is where I would really like to leave it. All is forgiven," I said as he and I both got quiet.

"Can you really forgive me?"

"Yes," I said feeling sure of myself.

"Well, I'd say I forgive you, but you did nothing wrong. And please don't argue with me, okay? One more thing; I really loved the desk," he said with a chuckle. I giggle a little wiping the tears away.

"Okay, so what do you want to talk about?" I asked him as I settled into my bed. I was happy that he liked the desk that was the point in me buying it. Even though I wanted to be using it with him.

"Well, I did get a phone call from a certain ball of energy telling me about a special someone's birthday party," he said all sexy like. That not only made me laugh, but turned me on as well. Oh god, why does he affect me, even over the phone?

"Well, that sucks I don't do parties," I said as I laugh. "Did she say party or is that what you are calling it?"

"Well, having fifty people…."

"What?" I said as I interrupted him and he laughed. "I'll kill her!" I said getting mad as he laughed.

"Babe, I'm just kidding she said it was just dinner with the family," he said as I felt relief. "God you make me laugh," he said sound genuinely happy.

"You're lucky. I was getting ready to hang up with you, and call Alice to bitch at her." I said with a giggle.

"You don't mind if I come do you? I would like to spend your birthday with you," he said as I got excited.

"If you want to yes, I would like that. It wouldn't be the same without you." I said as we both grew quiet.

"Good, I'm glad I wouldn't miss it for the world," he said taking a breath. "May I ask you a question? If you don't answer I totally understand," he said as I knew what his next question was.

"I'm not going to invite Mike," I said as I heard him exhale a deep breath. That made me giggle.

"I would still come if you did," he said taking another breath. I knew there was something else he wanted to say, but he was holding back.

"Edward, we have been the most honest with each other more in this conversation than when we were together. Please don't stop, and tell me what you are thinking. It will make you feel better, and I don't want you to hold back on me. You never have and that is what I like, please don't start now," I said taking a breath and I heard him chuckle.

"Honestly, I hated seeing you with him, and I just don't like him. He is a kiss ass and I can't stand that. But, I know I don't have any say in who you keep company with. I'm just jealous that's all." I started to chock on my drink. I was shocked that he admitted it. "Bella are you okay?" he asked as I started to laugh.

"Yes I'm fine, I'm just shocked that you admitted to being jealous," I said as I started to control my laughter.

"Well, for you information, Ms. Swan I'm starting to learn the error of my ways," he said with a chuckle.

"I know I don't have the right, but could you not kiss him in front of me? I don't think my self-control is that great," he said with a dry laugh.

"I'll try, but I don't know if I can resist his kiss ass ways," I said gaining a chuckle from him.

That made me feel good. I really didn't know I if I wanted to kiss Mike. I really wasn't feeling him. I was still in love with Edward. I knew now that he and I were talking, I didn't think that I would be able to even go out with Mike. I would have to talk to Alice and Rose; they always knew what to do when I was lost. And right now, I was lost.


	18. Chapter 18

Like always thanks so much for all ur wonderful reviews.

This story is going to be coming to an end with in the next few chapters.

Epov

I didn't know how long I needed to wait before I should call her. I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable or anything. All I knew was that I wanted to talk to her. I was burning a hole in the carpet in my office at home pacing back and forth. I missed her and loved her. I realize the error of my ways, and I was slowly getting better.

A month ago after drowning in my sorrow over missing Bella I finally decided that if I ever wanted her back in my life, I needed to get off my sorry ass and do something about it. I started going to see a therapist twice a week. The first few sessions were hard on me, but I was determined to do this for Bella, but firstly for myself. That is what I came to realize from the first day of therapy. Dr. Yorkie said it was important for me to realize that this was about me, and not about getting Bella back into my life. That first day was a three hour session instead of the usual hour. He must have thought I was one fucked up bastard to spend that much time on me. What am I thinking, of course I am. I completely screwed up the best thing that ever happened to me. The one thing that I truly loved. I thought I loved Tanya before she fucked me up like this, but no, with her I loved the idea of being in love. I only know this now because what I feel for Bella goes deep down to the core of my existent.

Three weeks in I was making some progress. I was taking this very seriously. I willed myself to open up, and feel ever raw emotion that came with it. I know my controlling attitude needed to be changed. Dr. Yorkie said it will take time for me to learn to trust, and just let things happen.

On Friday's session we talked a lot about my relationship with Bella. He thought that if I felt ready maybe I should contact her. I told him I was nervous on to just out of the blue. For all I knew she might still hate me. He said find a reason to see her, and not to put too much into how she reacts at first because the fact is she was hurt, and it will take time for her to want to talk to me.

That was one reason that I was carrying around her phone because I was hoping to use it as my excuse and work up the nerve to see her. He also said that I needed to make amends with her if I loved her as much as I said I did. I knew if she gave me an opportunity to talk to her I just needed to say everything I needed to say in one breath or I was never going to be able to say it. I was also being a complete ass in a way by carrying her ring with me everywhere I went. I felt that if I could just get her to talk to me I would be able to still get her to wear it. I knew this was not going to be an overnight fix, but I was hoping that we could maybe start over.

That's why, when I found out she was our intern, it was like a sign from God himself. Fine she didn't end up needing the phone, but it opened up the doorway for us, and that was better than nothing.

When she said that she would try to be my friend, that made me so happy and hopeful. I hated to see her cry. Jasper says she cries a lot, and that breaks my heart. Jasper has been my guide to Bella lately. He said he shouldn't give me information, but he knew I was getting help, and I think that he thought that if he told me things about Bella than maybe I would keep going with the help.

Part of me felt like I was over the whole Tanya thing. Dr. Yorkie said that I was being childish when I would let something that happened ten years prior still affect me. He was right and if I would have been seeking help back then, and had him tell me what I needed to hear, I would be married to Bella right now instead of figuring out on how to win her back. I knew that if Bella would give me a chance I would never make her cry again. Well, I would at least try. I know women cry over nothing all the time. I never wanted to tell her what to do or where she could or couldn't go. I wanted to have trust for her, but in hindsight, I did have trust for her. I only realized it too late. I never thought that I could ever trust again until Bella came into my life.

That day with Sam still haunts me. The way I went about it was beyond wrong. I didn't even use the desk in the living room, I couldn't; it wasn't just mine it was ours. Dr. Yorkie said that I should date someone else before I commit to Bella, but I told him Bella was the one. Then he said that if that was the case, than we needed to start as friends and build from there. That pissed me off a little bit because I knew once I saw Bella again that was going to be it for me, and I would want her back. I was changing, and I wanted to do this right not only for myself, but for Bella too. She deserved it, and I wanted to be the one to give it to her. I called Dr. Yorkie and told him that I had finally talked to her.

"And how do you feel about that?" he asked me as I grew anxious and my hands started to sweat.

"What do you mean how do I feel?" I asked not knowing what he wanted to know about what I felt. I wasn't sure if he meant seeing Bella or working with her or she saying that we could try to be friends.

"With everything that has happened today, how do you feel?"

"Happy, excited, anxious, hopeful, very nervous, and in love," I said taking a breath. I heard him chuckle as I started to get annoyed. Is he laughing at me?

"Edward, those are very good feeling words. Have you used any with her?"

"No, I didn't know what to say because she started to cry, and I didn't know how she would let me comfort her," I said almost getting confused. "Do you think that it is too soon to call her?"

"I can't answer that because I don't know how Bella feels. I would like to meet her if that is possible. If the two of you get back together I would like to work with both of you before you get too serious," he said taking a breath.

"What I think you should do is just send an open text or leave her an open voice mail," he said as I grew silent. "What I mean is, you need to send a text that she doesn't have to answer, and if she does that means she wants to talk to you." I understood what he meant and I grabbed my cell and sent her a text that just said that I hope the rest of her day went well.

"Edward, are you sending her a text right now?" he asked as I chuckled.

"Yeah, I just want you here in case she tells me to fuck off because right now, that would destroy me," I told him. Saying what I feel when I felt it has been a challenge for me. But, it was making me feel better in the long run.

"Now, if she texts back, you need to tell her how sorry you are for everything that has happened. And, you also need to remember the letter that she wrote. You really hurt her. She hates herself and she is going to try to blame herself for what happened. You have to reassure her that she was not at fault,"

"Oh my god she text me back!" I said getting all excited. "She said that her day was pretty good and thanks. What do I say to that?" I asked as he once again laughed.

"She is a very smart girl. She is leaving the ball in your court to see if you will carry on the conversation. I think you need to let me go and talk to her. Take this chance to say what you need to say," he said as I said yeah and hung up the phone. I wanted to focus on Bella and nothing else.

I told her that I was sorry for pushing her. I knew damn well I never said sorry. I was more worried about apologizing for calling her a whore than physically hurting her. But, one thing I could say was Yorkie was right; she would try to blame herself for what happened. I had so much I wanted to say that it would take forever to type it. When she said that I could call her, I was very thankful.

Once I got out my apology, it felt like the weight of the world was lifted off me. I felt better, but at the same time I wanted to cry because this was long overdue. When she asked if I was okay, I felt confused, but I knew that she needed to know how I felt. When she started to apologize I felt so stupid. I should have never given her rules. I knew she was getting frustrated, and ended the talk of that day. It was over and the apologies that were long overdue were said.

When she said that she forgave me, it was more than anything that I ever expected. At that moment I knew I wanted to make up this time to her. I would let her see the new me, and how much I was changing. I even told myself that I would listen to her talk about stupid Newton if I had to. If that is what it took for her to see that I was changing.

When we were talking about her birthday, and she said that she wasn't going to invite him, that made me so happy words don't express it. I knew I was being egotistical, but I was hoping that she was doing that because she wanted me. I would have to watch, and see how they were at work together. In all honesty, I knew that Bella loved me, and I don't think she could go from me to him. There was no competition.

I loved that she almost said that she loved me. That made my day. It made me know that her feelings were defiantly there.

"Just wondering, and you don't have to tell me, but what do you think you would do if I did kiss Mike?" she asked after she said that she would try not to kiss him. I honestly hadn't thought about it.

"I don't know. I just don't want to know. If I saw you kiss him, I think I would be more heart broken than I am right now. Knowing that another man had his lips on you would drive me insane," I said hoping that I didn't come off as controlling. I was hoping I didn't scare her. I had some relief when I heard her laugh.

"I am going to tell you this, and you can take it however you want. I'm not meaning for it to make you mad, but this is just something that I have to do for me k?" she asked as I got scared wondering what it was. I just said a quick yes hoping that she would continue.

"I'm going out with Mike on Friday. I don't want your input or anything like that. I just wanted to let you know so you weren't taken off guard. I don't think it is going to go anywhere, but this is just something I need to do," she said taken a nervous breath.

"Bella, I understand. You want normal, and that is what you are doing right now. I'm not mad; I don't have a right to be. I'm here for you if you want to talk about it too. Can I tell you something without freaking you out?" I asked as she laughed a nervous laugh.

"Edward, you know I'm good with weird. I doubt anything you tell me will freak me out too bad. I did live with you for almost six months," she said ending with a giggle. She was right though, she was good with weird.

"I am seeing a psychiatrist, and you are sometimes the main topic. Would you want to go with me tomorrow to my session, and maybe talk to him? I'm not saying you need a shrink it's just that he said he would like to talk to you about me, and to see where your head was, and if we ever, by some grace of god, got back together then he would like to work with us for a little while," I said taking a deep breath. It was harder to ask her to do something rather than telling her to. I don't know why, but it was weird to me. I needed to get used to it if this was ever going to work out between us.

"I don't know. That _is_ a little weird. Can I think about it? What time do you have to go?" she asked not sounding like she would really want to go.

"God, I'm an idiot, this is too soon. You see he just says that I should too, go out on a date with someone else, and I keep telling him no because…." I said not wanting to finish because I didn't know if that was going to scare her away, and that was not what I intended.

"Why Edward? Because I'm it for you? If that is what it is, how do you know?" she said sounding angry.

"Yes Bella, that is why and I know because I have been with enough fucking women to know that you are the only one that has ever made me feel like this. And, to me that fucking means something," I said raising my voice to her. I'm pretty sure I heard her giggle.

"There you are. I just had to make sure you were still in there. I didn't mean to upset you. I know you are trying to change, but Edward, I don't want you to change too much okay?" she asked sounding tired. I looked at the clock, and we had been on the phone for two hours.

"I'm just trying to work on my anger and trust issues, nothing else. I promise I am still the same old Edward. So will you go with me tomorrow?" I asked one more time.

"Maybe, let me sleep on it," she said growing quiet. "For some reason I hate to do this, but I need to go. But, I will see you tomorrow."

"Yeah that's fine, I'm sorry I kept you on the phone so long."

"It's fine, I think it is something that we both needed."

"Yes, I think so too. I'm glad you talked to me."

"Yeah I am glad too, it was nice. Goodnight Edward and see you tomorrow at work."

"Alright. Bella please sleep well." And with that our conversation was done. I really hope she ends up coming with me to my session.


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is the next chapter! Thanks you all for your reviews! This one is short and kind of a filler more less. **

Bpov

I woke up in the morning feeling refreshed. It was the first time in months that I felt good. I was thinking about going with Edward to his therapy session, but I was still not sure if that was something I wanted to do with him just yet. It felt too much like we would be back together, and I didn't know if I wanted to get back together with him yet. I knew that I loved him, and I wanted to, but I think this was just too soon. Talking to him last night was amazing, and it was what I had been waiting for. A part of me didn't think that it would ever happen.

Alice was up early which was weird for her. "You're up early," I stated as I walked to the table with my bag putting all of my things together.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep. So...how were you on the phone with last night? Was it the guy you went out to coffee with?" That right there answered my question as to why she was up. I'll even put money on it that she set her alarm clock just so she could get up and play twenty questions with me. I didn't answer her right away; I wanted her to beg for the information. I was in a good mood, and I wanted to play with her a little bit. Three, Two, Bingo!

"Come on! Bella give me something. I set my alarm to make sure I was up," I laughed out loud. God, I loved this girl.

"No, it wasn't Mike. I was talking to Edward," I said as I turned my back to her. I didn't know what she would say, and I was in such a good mood that I didn't want to ruin it.

"Okay, and?" she asked. When I turned around to her, her face was emotionless.

"I don't know we just talked. We cleared the air about everything, and I slept so well last night. It was a very good thing. I didn't know if I should have talked to him, but by the end of it, it was worth it," I said smiling at her.

"Are you guys back together?" she asked, and I couldn't quite make out what emotion she had in her voice.

"No. It is too soon for that. We are just going to try to be friends first, and I am still keeping my date Friday. And I told Edward that too," I said finally feeling sure of myself.

"Are you going to get back together? Do you even want to get back with him?"

"Um, maybe, I think I would really like that."

"Really?" she asked sounding dumbfounded.

"Ally I love him, and he is who I think I want to be with but…look, I'm not going to just get right back into this. Ya know I want to do this the right way. Anyway, he wants me to meet someone later today, and I don't know what to do," I said to her hoping that she would help me.

"Who's the someone?"

"His shrink…." I said in almost a whisper wanting to go on, but I knew that I needed her reaction to this first.

"Oh, Dr. Yorkie? I gave him the recommendation when Edward asked a while back," she said as my mouth dropped.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because Bella, I didn't think that it was a bad thing that the two of you took some time off from each other. He needed help and you needed to know life outside of Pretty as a Princess," she said like it was no big deal.

"What the fuck Alice? You of all people knew how heartbroken I was because of this," I said as I started to get a little upset that she kept this from me.

"Bella, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but it's only been a month or so that he finally decided to go. I'm glad he is getting the help that he needs, but first of all it is not my place to tell you that he was going to therapy. He needed to tell you on his own, which I'm glad he did, because sitting on this was making me have a nervous itch. Besides Bella, I was not, and actually still am not, sure if you should get back together with him. You need to test the waters a little more. Mike is a good start," she said crossing her arms over her chest. I took a deep breath as I composed myself.

"Alice, for the last three months I have been beating myself up for so many reasons. At least this last one I could have relaxed me a little. But you are right, it was him who needed to tell about this and I'm glad he did. Also Alice, I know I need to test the waters as you say…but to be honest with you, I am not looking forward to my date with Mike. Just the thought, that I might hurt Edward by going out with someone else makes me feel awful. I still love him," I said going from almost yelling to barely audible.

"Bells, what did you have to beat yourself up over? It's not like it's your fault you guys broke up right?" Alice asked just as we heard Jasper walking into the dining room.

"Sorry Jasper. I didn't mean to wake you," I said as I was packing up my things to walk out the door.

"It's okay. Before you go, there is something I feel that I need to tell you. Edward and I were never close, and the last few months that has changed. He is doing this for you. He wants to get better so that he can be the man that you deserve. And just so you know, I have been telling him things that you have been up to. I know I should have let you know he has been asking about you, but he thought if you knew you would be even more upset with him," he said looking at me.

"Ya know what Jasper, thanks for telling me, and ya know what I like…No I love him even more knowing that he is actually trying to change. I mean really change. Even in the end if we never end up back together, it is something that needs to happen for him. Alice, I was beating myself up because I knew what his ex-wife did to him, and one of the first things that he said to me was that he didn't want any men in or around his house. That was what I did. And yes, I do realize that he overreacted, but I should have called him, and at least asked if it was okay, so he wouldn't have been caught off guard," I said turning for the door.

"Bella, you should go today," was all that she said as I turned for the door to walk out to my car.

I would be lying if I said that I wasn't pleasantly surprised when I got to my car, and saw a very familiar car next to mine. His silver Volvo. I smiled. I wanted to cry, but I smiled. The first genuine smile I had in a long while.

"Hey!" I said excitedly when he got out of his car.

"Hi, how was your night?" he asked as we came face to face.

"Very well actually. I had the best night sleep," I said with a giggle.

"Me too. I was at the door, but I heard you and Alice fighting, and I didn't want to get into the middle of two crazy females," he said with a laugh. I playfully punched his arm. "I'm just kidding, but it did sound like you two were busy, and I didn't want to interrupt,"

"Oh I see, um, what are you doing here anyway?"

"I know I should have called first, but I was just wondering if you wanted to get some breakfast or something…." he said sounding unsure of himself. I found it kind of adorable.

"Thanks that's very thoughtful of you, but I have a busy day, I can't. Um, sorry," I said as we fell into an awkward silences. "So, what time is your appointment today?" I asked still unsure if I was still going to go.

"Six. It is about a block away from the coffee shop,"

"The doctor's office on the right?" I asked just in case I decide to go.

"Yup. You walk in and it is to your right," he said as we fell into another silences. "Well, I should let you get going I don't want you to be late," he said, and I was brought back to reality that I had things to do. I just smiled, nodded, and turned for the car. As I was opening my door and putting my bags in, I felt his hand touch mine.

"Do you think we could go and get dinner later then, since breakfast is a no? Not like a date or anything just us…." he said sounding like there was something more that he wanted to say.

"Um...maybe? I don't really know. It just seems like so much so fast," I said feeling bad because I really wanted to go.

"I'm sorry, I understand. It's just that…I just…I understand," he said and I giggled because he was fumbling over his words. I didn't mean to laugh, but he always knew what to say, and when to say it, and now he could barely speak to me. But, I did understand what he was trying to say. And, I wanted to make him feel better.

"Look Edward, I miss you so much, but it's just that I'm very unsure right now. I see a change in you, I really do. I knew for sure last night when you said that you would listen to me talk about Mike. I want us to be great friends; maybe more, but all I know is doing it today is too soon. I feel that if I was to say yes to dinner, and your appointment that it would mean something more to you then it should right now. I just don't want to rush you," I said taking a deep breath. I was surprised when he took my face in his hands.

"Bella, I understand. I want the same thing. I don't want to rush us, because if I get you back I want to know that it is forever. You are my life, Bella, and I want to make sure you are in it. Does that make sense?" he asked still holding my face. At this point I felt so overwhelmed that I started to cry. I felt him rubbed his thumb across my tears.

"I'm sorry, I knew this was too much too fast," he said dropping his hands from my face, and I suddenly felt empty inside.

"No, don't be sorry. This is what I have wanted for months. And, now that it is here I feel so overwhelmed that I don't know what to do. I understand everything that you are saying. I will go with you to your appointment, but I won't go out to eat with you," I said as he brushed the last of the tears off my cheeks and smiled at me.

"Thank you, that is more than I deserve," he said with a happy smile.

"Edward, you deserve to be happy. And, I have a feeling that you are getting there. Just so you know, if your ex ever shows up, and I mean ever, I will punch her in the face," I said as he started to laugh.

"No Edward, it's not funny. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and she ruined it. I may have had sex for money, but she is the whore in all of this. If it weren't for her we would be married. I hate her and I hope to never see her," I said taking a deep breath. Edward was still chuckling.

"I think I just fell…your something else, you know that? But you are right, she did ruin us in some way, but it was me that let her have that power," he said taking my hand and kissing it.

"I really have to go, and I will see you at six," I said leaning into him to give him a hug. "Thank you," I said when I pulled away.

"For what?" he asked laughing.

"For everything, the good, the bad, and for trying," I said as I shut my door and drove off.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey everyone! Thanks a billion for all your wonderful reviews! I own nothing!

Epov

Thank you? I didn't understand what she was thanking me for. I felt like I was pushing too hard. I needed to take a breath, and just let whatever happens, happen. I just wanted her so badly I couldn't stand not being around her. I feared that I really was becoming a stalker.

I got to Jasper's house and went to the door just as I heard Alice say Dr. Yorkie's name. I almost was tempted to hear what Bella had to say. I didn't listen to them talk. I went back by my car, waited for a little bite, and then walked back to the door. That was when Bella started talking about Tanya. She felt guilty about what happened like it was her fault, and that was not right. She should have never felt that way. Knowing how she felt made me want to make it better even more. I really didn't know what to do with the information that I heard. I hated that she felt guilty, but I understood. Bella was my best friend, she was the only girlfriend I ever had to where I felt like I could open up to her, and tell her about Tanya. What Bella did was innocent. There was nothing for her to feel sorry about. I hope we could clear that up tonight.

I was so excited that she agreed to go with me. This was going to either make it better or worse and I was really pulling for better. I didn't know how tonight was going to go, but all I knew was that it needed to get here fast.

I knew that Bella got to work at noon, and I couldn't wait to see her. I had kissed her hand before she left wishing instead, I could just hold her, and really kiss her beautiful lips. Maybe she would have let me, but I wanted to not scare her away. I knew it was way too soon. We have just started talking again, and I was going to do this the right way. At least I could try.

My dad was really trying to push my buttons because I got to work with stupid today. I really did not like Mike, especially now. But, I know he was doing it so I would have to work with Bella, so it didn't bother me too much. At least this way, I can keep an eye on him, and make sure he is nothing, but appropriate at work.

I went to look for Mike when I heard his voice coming from the break room. He was talking to another co-worker about the new intern.

"So, you fucking the new intern? She is so hot," I heard someone say.

"I have a date with her on Friday, and hopefully I will be hitting it that night," Mike said with a pervy giggle.

"Ya know, she was the chick that Cullen was going to marry this summer right?" The voice said that I found to be Tyler.

"Yeah, I know. Even though I acted as I knew nothing about it when I saw him at the coffee shop. That was why I invited him to sit with us. She hates him I think, and so I have a clear shot," Mike said slapping hands with Tyler.

"Wanna know what I heard?" Tyler asked and I leaned into the door more waiting to hear what he had to say. I assumed Mike nodded because Tyler continued. "She used to work for that whore house Pretty as a Princess," he told Mike, and I saw red and walked into the break room. I didn't want them talking about her like that. It was no one's business what she did in her past, and I wanted to know who was spreading such a thing. I walked into the room, and I was completely shocked when they didn't stop talking about it. They seem to have not noticed me.

"You're kidding. That is so sweet. Well, at least I know that it will be easy to get some then," he said and that was it for me. I was not going to blow up in their faces, but I was not going to let them talk about Bella as well.

"Newton, Tyler! Stop talking about people you know nothing about. And, who did you hear such a thing from? I want an answer now," I said as calmly as I could. They both just stared at one another not knowing what to say. "I want an answer now, or I'm going to be a dick and bring my father into this." That worked.

"No, there is no need for that, Edward. I heard it from Jessica Stanley. The girls are talking about how you and your daddy love her," Tyler said. I just looked at him, trying to figure out if he was serious. Just then my father walked into the room. I almost laughed out loud at the look on their faces. One thing about my father is that you did not want to upset him over gossip that was being spread around. He would have anyone fired for it. It was unprofessional, and he did not tolerate it. Neither did I, but I did not want to lose my temper over two idiots.

"What's going on gentleman?" my father asked walking over to pour himself some coffee.

"Nothing, I got this under control," I said backing away from the two boys. "Nothing for you to worry about," I said grabbing a cup of coffee for myself.

"Alright Edward, if you say so. I will let this go for now. Mike you will be working with Edward today," my dad said with a smirk that only I could see. I didn't know why he was doing this, but I was sure that it had something to do with Bella. My father never meddled in my life, and I really didn't understand why he would start now.

* * *

"Jessica," I said gaining her attention. I wanted to confront this before Bella arrived.

"Hey Edward. What's up?" she asked leaning over her desk trying to look sexy. This was something she was not to me.

"So, word around the office says you know a thing or two about the new intern. What do you know about her?" I asked trying to not come out sounding cross.

"Edward, you were engaged to her, I think you know more about her than I do," she said with a giggle.

"Oh yes that's right I was. Silly me. So, that does mean that I know a thing or two about her that you don't," I said starting to get angry.

"I don't know what you heard, so you need to cut to the chase because I have a deadline to make," she said getting snotty with me.

"You know what you are saying about her, and it is going to stop, or you won't have to be worrying about making deadlines. You know nothing about Bella!" I said pointing my finger in her face. I knew that I had to walk away because I wanted to hit something when that stupid bitch started to laugh.

"Oh Edward. First of all, don't threaten me. Second of all, you know I just talk the truth, and you don't want people finding out about your ex. May I add, it is a little disturbing," she said standing up. "But, if it makes you happy, I won't tell anyone else about your ex-girlfriend's past job," she said whispering the last part. Having this conversation with her made me hate her more. She was just another Tanya. "Have a nice day," she said walking away from me. If I hear more shit like that about Bella, those three idiots won't have a job with this company any longer.

The morning dragged, after my encounter with Jessica. When Mike and I started to work, he went right into kiss ass mode. We were working on a brainstorm board for the meeting next week. I should have just done this by myself because he agreed with everything that I had to say. I knew that if he thought he had a shot with Bella, he was delusional with himself. She liked men not little boys. It still pissed me off that Jessica would run her mouth. Not that I was surprised to hear that it was her, but I knew that she was friends with Tanya, and I hated knowing that she said shit about Bella. I was hoping she didn't tell Tanya any of what has been going on. I knew that was far-fetched.

I was watching the clock. Bella would be showing up any second, and my heart was racing. I told Mike that I would be back. I was going up to the front lobby to get some note cards out of the storage closet. We really didn't need them at that moment, but I was hoping to see Bella before Mike. As I rounded the corner of the lobby my stomach sank, and I thought I was going to pass out.

Bpov

I thought about Edward and me all day. I had a feeling that we would get back together one day. I really didn't think that anything would come between us right now, though. As long as he got help, I didn't see anything going wrong. Depending on how tonight went with Edward's shrink; I would tell Mike that I would be unable to go out with him. If Edward and I were going to get back together, I wanted to do it right, and I didn't want someone or something like this to get in the way. I wondered all day what we would discuss with his shrink. Would we talk about the past or the future? When Edward said that I was his life now, and he would do this the right way, I felt great about that. I knew he was a wonderful person. I knew he was going to be the man that I knew he was all along. I knew this because I loved him so much.

I got to work early just so I could talk with him. I felt like I was in high school. Well, at least this is what I thought it would have felt like in high school. I made my way to Mike's cubical. He looked like he was working on something he didn't want to do. He turned and smiled at me when he saw I was standing next to him.

"Bella! You're here early. Couldn't stay away could ya?" he said with a smile that I assume he thought was his sexy smile, but only made him look very child-like.

"Um, well, actually Mike, I wanted to catch Edward before I had to start. Have you seen him?" I asked trying not to sound too excited, and Mike's smile fell.

"Yeah I did. We are actually working with him today. He went to the lobby to get some notes cards out of the supply closet," he said as I smiled and made my way back to the lobby. I had to giggle at myself, I felt like a tracker because I could swear to god that I could find him by the smell of his cologne.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I heard Edward yell. Now he had been mad at me and yelled, but nothing sounded like this. There was so much venom in his voice that it made me feel bad for whoever he was talking to.

"Keep your voice down. You don't need to be a drama queen. You always did like the theatrics," I heard a female's voice say. I couldn't make out all that she was saying to him, but I got bits and pieces.

"Anyway Sweetie, I'm here because I heard that you just broke up with your whore, and I thought that you might need me. You always call when a relationship ends," the voice was getting under my skin, but I couldn't walk around the corner, and let myself be known not yet.

"Well, hate to tell you, but you have been missed informed. I am very happy right now. You need to leave before I have you removed," he said sounding irate now.

I hated hearing him in so much distress. I started to move toward Edward and this person I didn't know. I wanted to help him somehow, I just didn't know how. I wanted to relieve his anger. He was doing so well with his anger and trust that I didn't want something to change that. I wanted the man I loved better. I wanted my fucking man, and I wanted this woman that upset him to leave him alone.

I rounded the corner and saw an older women, she may have been forty, with strawberry blonde hair. She was tall, looked very high maintenance. Who was this and why was he so mad with her. And then, that was when it hit me. I knew this person. There was only one person that could get him that mad.

Tanya!

Epov

I was shaking, my whole body hurt from how badly I was shaking. Just seeing Tanya again made me feel irate. I didn't want her here. I didn't want Bella to know who she was. I knew Bella was due to be here any moment, and I didn't want her to see me this angry.

"Edward!" she said in the half whine that I hated so much. I really didn't know what I ever saw her. Her voice pierced my ears.

"Hey Baby, I have missed you so much, what have you been up to?" Tanya asked as I quickly made my way to her. She tried to hug me, but I shrugged her off.

"Edward, don't be a dick. I'm here for you," she said trying again to touch me. I backed away, yelled at her, and asked what she was doing here.

"Well, I heard that you broke up with your whore, and when you didn't call me, I had to come and check on you. You always call when a relationship breaks, and I wanted to come ease your pain," she said trying to be sexy, and that, she wasn't anymore. As I took in her features I started to really think about what I saw in her. She looked older than me, and in reality she was only thirty four.

I told her she was missed informed, and that I was happy. That was not a lie. She laughed when I told her I would have her removed. I knew the girl at the front desk called my father to tell him there was a problem. He hated fighting especially at work. He was right; it was not the place or time to be yelling at people. Even though I was the one doing all the yelling.

I saw Tanya look over my shoulder as I felt a small hand on my back.

"Why don't we take this outside," I head the sweetest voice say. Out of habit I took her hand and walked for the door. I heard Tanya's heels one the floor as she followed us.

"You know what little girl, you can go back inside this doesn't concern you," she said to Bella and I wrapped my arm around Bella to keep her with me. If anything, she was going to keep me sane and if she left I would probably try to hit Tanya which would be a very bad idea.

"You must be Tanya," Bella said very calmly.

"Yeah, and you are?" Tanya said with all the bitchiness that she had in her.

"I'm Bella Swan. I would be lying if I said it was nice to meet you," Bella said as I chuckled.

"Edward, are you going to let her speak to me like that?" she asked me as both Bella and I laughed. "I don't know what you two think is so funny."

"I hate you. You are the biggest piece of shit that I have ever seen. It is because of you that Edward and I are not married right now, you skank. But, just to let you know we will be. So you can fucking leave right now. Edward does not need you. He has me, and that is all he needs. May I ask why you would want to come and ease his pain? You are the fucking cause of his pain you stupid whore of a bitch," Bella said dumbfounding me and pissing Tanya off even more. I had to tighten my grip on Bella because I could feel her trying to get away from me.

"And if I hear you call me a whore one more time, I will knock your fucking teeth out."

"Edward! Why are you letting her talk to me like this?" Tanya asked with a pout looking ridiculous at her age.

"What she said is not a lie. I whole heartily agree with her," I said still trying to calm Bella down.

"I really just don't understand it. Why didn't you call me? Jessica said that you went back to the whore house and paid for another girl. Why didn't you call me?" Tanya said and my mouth dropped. Bella stopped trying to get out of my grip. I look down at Bella, and she made eye contact with me. She was hurt, just like I knew that she would be. I was hoping that she would give me time to explain.

"Edward, did you really do that? I know I don't have a right to ask, but…Do you have another girl living with you?" Bella asked as I saw tear growing in her eyes.

"Yes, I went back to the house to get another girl, but it is nothing like what she is saying. I will tell you everything as soon as we get this bitch out of here," I said looking into her eyes, and I think she believed me. "As far as you go I don't want anything to do with you. I love Bella and she is the only woman I want to be with. I love her more and I EVER loved you," I said as I saw Tanya's face get red.

"Listen Edward, and listen good. No one, I mean no one, will ever be better than me. I feel really bad for you if you think this child is better than me," she spat. Before I could cut in Bella spoke up.

"You are such a stuck up rotten bitch. Yes, I may be young, but I know how to treat the person that I am with, and fucking other guys when we are together is not the right way. If you think you are better than me you are sadly mistaken." Once again I had to tighten my grip on Bella.

"Let me tell you, something little girl. I am better than you for the simple fact that I don't screw men for money. You may think you are better than me, but you are nothing but a high paid whore." Tanya really fucked up because somewhere in Bella's little body she found the strength to push me away, and her fist hit Tanya's face so hard I was sure Bella broke her hand.

"Bella, Jesus Christ! Are you okay?" I asked grabbing a hold of Bella.

"Is she okay? I'm the one fucking bleeding here," Tanya yelled. I looked up at her to see that she had blood coming from her mouth. "I'm calling the cops, your little whore here is going to jail for assault."

"Bitch did you not just learn your lesson? Or do I need to hit you again?" Bella yelled as I had a hold of her with both my hands around her waist.

"Tanya, put your phone away." All three of us turned when we heard my father's voice. She closed her phone and Bella stopped trying to fight me off.

"There is no reason to involve the authorities. If you do, you and Ms. Swan will be sharing a cell because I will have you arrested for trespassing. Do I make myself clear? I think it is time you leave," my father calmly said as Tanya pulled a tissue out of her purse to catch the blood coming from her mouth.

"I think you should go to the ER it looks like you may need stitches," my father said as Tanya turned on her heels and stormed off. Of course she had to tell both Bella and I to fuck off first. I was pretty sure that she learned her lesson, and if I never heard from her again it would be too soon.

"Carlisle, I'm so sorry I disrespected your business. I understand if you need to let me go," Bella said. I thought for sure that she would have tears in her eyes, but she didn't. Was he proud that she stuck up for me?

"Between you and I Bella, I kinda liked seeing you hit her. It was long overdue," my dad said with a chuckle followed by Bella's sweet laughter. I couldn't say anything. I was in shock over my father's words. He was never one to condone such things. But, then again he hates Tanya as much as I do.

"How badly is your hand hurt?" he asked her as I took her hand into mine.

"It's okay. I will just have to sanitize my hand. I think her teeth cut my knuckles. Who knows what she has," she said as blood came from her knuckles.

"Go clean yourself up, and let me know if you need to leave to go get it checked out. Edward will you help her, and get her a first aid kit?"

"Yes, of course. Bella are you sure you don't need to go the hospital?" I asked as she opened her hand and moved her finger. The more she did it the more it bled.

"I'll be okay," she said with a smile as my father left us. I loved this girl, and there was no way I could ever love anyone else.

Bpov

Wow! I thought to myself as Edward brought me to his office.

"I have never hit anyone before," I said more to myself than anything.

"Well Bella, I will tell you this, you defiantly made it count," he chuckled as I washed my hand in the bathroom of his office.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. I wasn't thinking. Work is not..."

"Bells stop. I'm not mad or embarrassed or anything like that. What I am is happy, relieved, proud! Honestly Bella," he said pausing to look at my knuckles.

"And, thank you" he said with a chuckle. "That was the greatest sight I have ever seen," he said looking into my eyes. "Bella, you are amazing," he said as he leaned his body to me. Before I could stop it he kissed me. It felt so right. The way we came together was perfect. Our hands to each other's faces fit like they were meant to be there. When he would put his arm around my waist it fit perfectly. But, I knew it was too soon for this and I pulled away.

"I'm sorry," he said as we were forehead to forehead.

"It's okay," I said as I pulled completely away and put antibiotic ointment on my hand. We were quiet. It wasn't an awkward silence either. I couldn't explain it. I just felt so comfortable with him. He was it for me and I knew all along, but that moment set it in stone.

"I need to get to work," I told him as I headed for the door. "Thanks for mending me back up," I said as I got to the door.

"Anytime. Go on, and I'll be there in a few minutes," he said giving me his killer crooked smile. I blushed, and looked down. "Glad to see that I still affect you," he said with a wink.

"Edward, you can dazzle anyone with that smile," I said with a giggle.

"Dazzle?"

"Yes, Edward. Dazzle. But, I know you already know that, don't act like you don't know what I am talking about," I said laughing walking out of his office.

* * *

2 more!


	21. Chapter 21

**Please keep in mind that I have never been to therapy and I'm sorry if it is not exactly the way it would happen.**

**Epov**

Today would have to top off as one of the best days of my life, and it was only noon. Seeing Bella's fist connect with Tanya's face was priceless. I kind of wished that I could have videotaped it, so I could watch it over and over. I had to laugh at that thought.

Dazzle? Do I really do that? Leave it to Bella to come up with a word like that to describe me. I loved her so much, and that love grew more and more.

Working with Bella all day was amazing. We had so much fun, and I never really thought work was fun. I kept forgetting that Mike was with us. When Bella and I were together, to me it was like there was no one else in this world. We got done working about four o'clock, and I had asked Bella if I could walk her to her car. All she did was nod. My controlling side was still there, and I didn't think it would ever go away completely, but I knew I could keep it in check.

"So, will I see you tonight?" I asked her as I held open her door.

"Yes, I will be there but…." she trailed off and I hated that shit so much.

"Just say it Bella," I said. I'm sure I sounded annoyed because she kind of flinched away. Great just scare her away asshole, I thought to myself.

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be pissy with you, but I want to know what you wanted to say. You always start to say something and stop. It's frustrating," I said trying to get myself in check.

"Whatever Edward," she said trying to close her door but, I wasn't letting that happen.

"Bella, please stop, just fucking talk to me," I said gripping to door.

"Edward if I don't want to tell you something, than I don't have to. Got it!" she said as she stopped fighting me with the door.

"I get that, I do, but I want you to always finish your thoughts. Don't be afraid to tell me things," I said as I was trying to make eye contact with her.

"Bella, look at me, please," I said as she made eye contact with me. I saw that she had tears in her eyes.

"Bella, don't cry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Please, talk to me," I all but begged. After a long staring contest she blinked back the tears and cleared her throat.

"Why did you go and get another girl? I know it's not my place to ask. I just need to know." Uh okay, not what I thought she would say, but I would take it. No wonder she was hesitant.

"Honestly Bella I don't know. I guess I thought it was because I thought I would be able to get over you. Kind of prove to myself that you were just another relationship gone badly. But, when I brought her home, I felt like I was cheating on you. It wasn't right, her being in our house. I made her leave before she put her bags down. Bella, for a moment there, I just wanted to forget you, but there was...there is no way I could ever do that. You have permanently claimed my heart. Even if you may not want it, it is yours forever." I didn't know what else to say.

Bpov

What the fuck is up with this guy. We had a great afternoon working together, and then he gets annoyed because I pause my sentence to think of the right words to say? And then, the old Edward came back and fought with me with the door. Now don't get me wrong, I like parts of the old Edward, but when he wants things his way, he is relentless. I don't know if he can change that. I mean, that is okay with me, I just wanted to be able to walk away or drive away when I wanted without a fight.

In all honesty, I knew that he had gone and got another girl. I knew she was back within an hour of her leaving. I just wanted to hear the reason why. When he said our house I thought I was going to lose it and cry.

"_I__ see_." Was all I could think of saying when he was done explaining about the other girl. When he said his heart was mine whether I wanted it or not made me almost forget why we broke up in the first place. I had to leave before I ended up going home with him. God only knew how much I wanted that. How much I wanted just to touch him again and feel him. I really missed him. But, no I couldn't do that, not now, it is still too soon. I need time to think things through. He obviously still needed to work on his anger issues if a simple thing as me not telling him what I thought upset him so quickly. There's lots he needs to work on if this was ever work between us again.

"I gotta go," I said as I reached for the door handle.

"I'll see you at six," he said still assuming that I would go. At that point I wasn't sure if I wanted too. It might be too soon since he seems to need to work on his own issues first. I didn't see what the point of me being there would help him with just yet.

"Yeah, we'll see," I said as I pulled the door shut, or so I thought. Before I knew it, my door was open again.

"What do you mean, 'we'll see', you just said yes not more than ten minutes ago, did you not?" he asked as I could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"Yeah, I know Edward I'm just not too sure about this right now. Maybe it is too soon. We have only been talking to each other for a couple of days." I made eye contact with him because I needed to see what was in his eyes. I saw anger and hurt. I felt bad, but he said he did say he wanted to know what was on my mind so…

"Bella, I don't give a shit if we have only been talking for a few days. I have been waiting for months to do this with you," he said breathing heavy. "Please Bella, I need this. I need to know that there is a chance. You have no idea how hard it was for me to even see someone in the first place," he said. I kind of felt bad, but I was still a little upset with him, and wanted him all at the same time.

"I just think it might be too soon. I don't know, maybe, we'll see, like I said. But right now, I'm a little pissed and I need to chill," I said as I grabbed the door and shut and locked it so he couldn't open it again, and I could finally drive away.

When I was finally out of his sight I broke down and cried. When I got home no one was there, and that was a relief I needed some time to myself. I loved Edward there was no doubt in my mind about that. The questions that I was asking myself were, what do I love about him, and what do I hate about him.

The things I loved were easy. He was sweet, funny, a great kisser, god I miss his kisses. I love the way our hands fit together like a puzzle piece. Part of me did like the way he was controlling, possessive, in a way it made me feel wanted. I really love the way he commanded in the bedroom, which was sexy as hell. But, all in all deep down, I knew he could be the man he wanted to be, and that I needed him to be. He has a good heart, it's just been damaged, and I know if he would just really let himself open up it would heal. Then we would have the life we both wanted.

The things I could do without were easy to list as well. His jealousy for one I could do without, I'm not a huge fan about that. His rules had to go, that was a definite deal breaker, along with the sending me to my room, and taking my phone when he wasn't getting enough attention. The only thing that I would be sensitive about was the whole no men thing. For him, that was a big deal, and I wanted him to trust me completely. So, I figured when the time came for him and me to be back together, I would ease my way into talking to other men, let alone having them in the house. I knew that was something that was going to take time to fix. But, other than that I could deal with anything Edward threw at me.

I decided that I was going to go to his appointment, but I was going to be late. I wanted him to sweat a little. While the time passed I wrote down the pros and cons list. There were more pros than cons in the end. The only things that was on the con list were the rules and the punishments. I didn't even bother to put jealousy, because some guys can't control that, and I was not going to hold that against him. I also found the list of rules that were given to me before I went to his house, just in case. It took me about ten to fifteen minutes to get to the therapist's office, so I left at five minutes till six.

Epov

"So, Edward how was your day? The way you look I take it, it didn't go so well," Dr. Yorkie said.

"In all honesty, it was the best day ever until four this afternoon," I said with a sigh. I really didn't know what came over me. I should have just let it be. But, when she stopped talking it pissed me off because I wanted to know what she was thinking. I want this to work so badly that I would do anything.

"Why don't you tell me about it," he said as he was making notes. "Is Bella joining us?" When he asked that I made a groaning sound.

"Nope, I don't think so. I really fucked up today and just pretty much showed her I'm still a bastard that needs things his way. I won't be surprised if she just avoids me for a while," I said putting my head in my hands.

"Okay, well, here's what happened," I said as I took him through the day and told him everything that happened with Tanya and how Bella hit her. I don't know if I was hearing things, but I'm sure he chuckled. Then I told him how we worked together, we joked and got a lot done. I thought we worked great together.

"Ya know Edward that is a very good thing to have. To be able to work together is a hard thing," he said.

"She is still talking about going out with Mike Friday night," I said with a sigh. I don't want her to go out with him. I wanted her to do something with me Friday night.

"It is a good thing Edward. She needs to know where her heart lies." I knew he was right. Bella had never gone out on a date, but why did it have to be with Mike fucking Newton. He was such a tool. I heard Yorkie's phone beep, and he put his finger up for me to wait a minute. The receptionist never bothered us unless it was important. I didn't hear anything he said until he said, "Great send her in."

" Bella?" I asked jumping out of my seat. I couldn't believe that she was here. I heard the door open and Dr. Yorkie was already there to greet her.

"Bella, it is so nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Yorkie," he said extending his hand to her.

"Nice to meet you," she said as she walked over to me. I could tell that she had cried at some point in time because her eyes were still a little puffy.

"Thanks for coming," I said as she took her seat. All she did was nod at me again. That was really starting to bug the shit out of me. I assume she was still mad at me?

"Yes Bella, thanks for coming. Edward was just telling me about all the events that happened today," he told her and she started to blush rubbing the top of her knuckles. I could see that they were swollen.

"Does it hurt?" I asked her taking her hand to look at it.

"A little, but I've had worse injuries," she said taking her hand back. I cringed remembering what she had told me about her past jobs. I was so glad she is out of that line of work.

"Okay look, if I may be blunt…" she started to say and stopped to collect her thoughts I would assume. She also sounded annoyed.

"Go right ahead Bella, and speak your mind," the good doctor said.

"I'm only here because I want to have hope that there is a chance for Edward and me. But, in all honesty, I don't know what good it is going to do with me beginning here." She looked at Doctor Yorkie only. She wouldn't look at me for whatever reason.

"I understand that Bella. I asked you here to basically see where your head was at with all that has happened between the two of you. Like I suggested to Edward, if you two get back together I would like to work with both of you for a little while," he said looking between the both of us. Bella still wouldn't look at me.

"Okay, I understand that. What do you want to know?" she asked still not looking at me. I wanted to put my hand around her or at least hold her hand.

"Well, why don't we start by telling me how you feel about Edward?" he asked and she giggled a little.

"Well, that's a loaded question now isn't it," she said shaking her head. "I figured you would ask me so I made a list," she said pulling a paper out of her purse.

"A list?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I knew that when I got here I wouldn't be able to think of anything," she said with a little giggle but still she would not look at me.

"Why won't you look at me?" I asked.

"I don't know. I'm still a little upset about this afternoon, and then when I had time to think I was pissed at myself. I just think I'm not in a good mood right now. I'm sorry," she said and then she finally looked at me. I saw sadness in her eyes. That made me feel worse because I didn't want her to feel that way.

"Don't be sorry Bella, we are all allowed to feel whatever it is at that moment," Doctor Yorkie said. "Do you want to read your list or do you want me to read it to myself," he asked her.

"NO! I mean no there is some private stuff on here that I don't want someone else to read," she said with a blush. It took everything I had not to lean over and read what she wrote. Yorkie laughed and asked her to read it if she wanted to. That made me so nervous that I thought I was going to be sick.

"Well, I'm not too worried about the things I like about him. I want to talk more about my deal breakers," she said as she cleared her throat. "If this is ever going to work between Edward and myself then there are things that need to change," she started to say.

"Firstly, the rules need to go. I don't like being followed so that you know where I am every given second. You will not send me to the bedroom like a child, and you will not take my phone away from me if I am on it too much," she looked nervous and I felt embarrassed because she was right. I had treated her like a child.

"I can live with that. I'm sorry for that. I should have never treated you that way," I said taking her hand and this time she let me keep her hand in mine. I loved the way our hands fit together.

"Is that it?" Doctor asked.

"Yes, for the negative things that I cannot live with," she said. "I know he is controlling and demanding, but those are things that I can live with to a point. I will say there was a point where things were really good between us, and I try to remember those days," she said looking down.

"What is one of the best times you had with him?" Yorkie asked.

"We had Chinese one night for dinner and talked for hours," I remembered that night. That was a great night.

"Are you in love with him?" Yorkie asked.

"Yes," she said without hesitation. I thought I was going to cry at the fact that she was so sure in her answer.

"Do you still plan on going out on your date Friday?" he asked and I was literally on the edge of my seat.

"Honestly, I don't know. Mike is a nice guy and all, but I don't really think I could be with Mike in a relationship. He seems to be those guys that have one thing on their mind. I am not that kind of girl, at least not anymore. I want to be someone I can look in the mirror and be proud of. I don't think I want to waste my time on Mike or anyone like him," she said and I was happy to hear that.

"Um…look I think I'm going to leave now. I need some time to think," she said and I gripped her hand. I didn't want her to leave.

"That's fine Bella, thanks for coming in, but may I ask you one more thing?" Yorkie asked. I was a little happy that she would be here for a few more minutes.

"Of course," she said and when I looked at her she looked like she wanted to cry. That was probably the reason she wanted to leave.

"What is the one thing that Edward did that hurt you the most?" What the fuck? Why would he ask that? I could have told him that. I really didn't want to hear Bella's answer.

"Don't answer that," I said to Bella. "Why the fuck would you ask that? I already told you all the terrible things that I did to her. Why do you want her to say it?" I was pissed I didn't want to hear what Bella had to say. I saw Yorkie start to say something, but Bella spoke first.

"Well, there are three things that hurt me the most," she started to say. I was very upset. I was not ready to talk about this, here like this out of the blue. Besides I said I was sorry already.

"Bella stop! Don't answer that question," I all but yelled at her. She acted like she didn't even hear me.

"When he pushed me into the wall, when he called me a whore, and when he packed my things and told me to get out, without even talking about what happened. I think that is what hurt the most, the fact that he could just let me go like that," I was boiling at this point.

"Bella shut up. I already said I was sorry for all of that, I thought you forgave me,"

"No you shut up, Edward. I know you know what you did was wrong and I know you are sorry, but I'm not going to get back with you and act like nothing happened. We talked about it over the phone, and I know I said that I can forgive you. I didn't want to talk about it, but it still bothered me that after we met face to face. You didn't bring it up and try to apologize in person. But, maybe that part was my fault for saying I didn't want to talk about it when we needed too," I flinched at that because she was right. Why did she not say it when we were talking about it on the phone that night?

"Bella, I'm not asking you to forget about it, but I thought you forgave me. I can't read your mind, but you are right I let myself believe a simple sorry was enough for you. I don't know what to do. What do you want from me now?"

"You know what I want, I want nothing Edward! I want nothing from you," she raised her voice and grabbed her purse to leave.

"NO! You are not leaving. I want to finish this. I don't want you to leave just because you are fucking mad. I want to work this out." I couldn't let her leave this upset at me. And why was Dr. Yorkie just sitting there and not saying anything? Is this what he was hoping for? For her to be more upset with me?

"Edward, just stop. Please, and what you want to talk about this now? Why couldn't you have done this, that night instead of packing my shit and throwing me out? Why should I stay here and fight for us when you didn't want to do it that night? You let your stupid pride get in the way. I wasn't important enough for you to fight for that night was I?" she yelled and was wiping her tears away. I felt about an inch tall because she was right. I was a coward, and to think that she would have been happy with a simple I'm sorry over the phone was stupid of me.

"I don't know what you want from me Edward. I want this to work, but you need to get your shit together first," she said as she continued to cry.

"Bella, I…I really am sorry for pushing you. It was stupid, but you are right in the fact that I should have talked it through with you instead of pushing you away because I was too much of a coward to admit I was wrong. I'm sorry that I was foolish enough to believe that talking about it over the phone was the right way to go. But Bella, I am a man, and if you said you forgave me I thought we were okay. How was I supposed to know you wanted me to apologies in person as well? You said you didn't want to talk about it anymore! That is why I need you to be more open, and tell me what you want too," I said to her while we were inches apart from each other and I just wanted to pull her into my arms.

"Edward, I know you are right. I should have been more open with you. I should have told you we needed to talk about it in person, but I was scared because well, look how you acted when the doctor brought it up here."

"Bella, you are right. I think we both need to work on being more open with each other. We shouldn't be afraid to talk to one another. That is why I really want us to see Dr. Yorkie together. Bella please, just tell me what you want and I will give it to you. I can't live like this anymore, and not have you in my life, in my arms, and in my bed," I told her as I took a stepped closer to her.

"Edward…I want that too. I miss you, I miss us. I want all of you, good and bad. I want to live in our house again. I want children. I want a career. I want the American dream. That is what I want. I don't want to fight all the time. But, then again, maybe that is just us. And, I can deal with that. I just want you to let me walk away when I am upset so I can think, and then talk about it later on when we are not so mad. I don't want you jumping to conclusions every time I do walk away. I love you, and I want you more than life." I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled her to me and kissed her. My heart swelled when she kissed me back. Then I deepened it. She opened her mouth for me, and I took full advantage of it. I felt her hands go around my neck and grip my hair, she gave me goose bumps. I pulled her closer to me wrapping my arms around her as tight as I could. This felt right, so right, and I didn't want to stop.

We only pulled away when Yorkie cleared his throat. I didn't want to let go of her, and we were standing forehead to forehead.

"So yeah, I'll see you next week, Edward," Yorkie said and I gave him a thumb up.

"Yeah I'll be there, Bella will you be joining me?" I asked as she smiled up at me.

"Yes, I'll be here too," she said and leaned up to kiss me once more and pulled away to look at me.

"And Edward, please don't jump to conclusion that we are back together just like that. You know we still have a lot to work through right?" I was taken back for a second, but she was right, we needed to do this the right way, and I think I know just how to do that.

"Bella you are right, and I want to start out the right way. Would you like to go on a date with me this Friday? We never actually ever did that, so I think it is a nice place to start. What do you say?" I asked her and I really hoped she would say yes even though I knew that was the day she said she would go out with Mike.

"Why Edward, I would love to go on a date with you. That is the best idea you have ever had," she said smiling back at me.

"No Bella, the best idea I ever had was going to Pretty as a Princess and finding a real Princess there. Who would have thought, dreams can come true," I said and kissed her one more time before we headed out of the office.

"I love you," I said only for her to hear me.

"I love you," she said in a whisper.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! One more to go and you should get it tonight.**


	22. Chapter 22

10 months later

BPOV

I looked at the clock on the dresser and saw that is almost four in the afternoon. Edward would be home soon, and I still had a few more things to pack. I took the rest of this week off to get our stuff together before our trip. We were leaving Friday early in the morning, so I still had two days to get ready.

I packed almost everything, but my dress I would be wearing. That could be last minute to avoid any more unnecessary wrinkles. I would have it steamed when we get to our destination, but I would still like to try and avoid as many wrinkles.

The dress is just perfect for where we are going. When Alice first brought it out for me to try, I knew it was perfect even before I wore it. I couldn't wait to see Edward's face when he saw me in it or better yet, out of it at the end of the night. I got something special to wear under my dress that I knew would drive him crazy. I couldn't wait till we arrived. It will be perfect, I just know it!

I look over at the clock again and saw that it was past five when the phone rang. I saw that it was Edward. I wondered where he was, he should had been home.

"Hi baby, I'm guessing it's busy since you're not home yet," I told him.

"Bella, sweetheart, you have no idea! There are just so many little things here and there I have to take care of before we all leave for our trip. Also, the fact that I will be gone for more than two weeks, I need to make sure I can do as much now. I'm sorry, you know I want to be with you to help you pack," he told me sounding so tired. I felt bad that I took this time off. I could have been there to help him.

"Maybe I should not have booked these few days off. It sounds like you could use my help," I said to him. I wonder if I should go in tomorrow.

"No Bella it is fine. Someone needed to stay home and get our stuff together. I'll be fine, don't worry, okay? Beside I should be done for the day soon. I will be home by seven," he told me. Maybe I would have a nice bath waiting for him, so he could relax when he came home. I thought to myself.

"And Bella, you go ahead and eat dinner, don't wait for me. I grabbed a sandwich an hour ago because I skipped lunch and couldn't wait till I got home. Sorry," he said and I just giggled at him for apologizing because he ate.

"It's fine, Babe, don't worry about it. You just finish what you need to so this way you can come home to me because I miss you," I told him. I heard him sigh.

"Okay Bella, see you later then. I love you, and I can't wait for this weekend to come. It will be the being of forever," he said to me and it was my turn to sigh.

"Yes it will be," I smiled into the phone and finally hung up with him. I put my phone back on the dresser and stood up to go downstairs and grab a bite to eat for dinner.

I made myself a chicken salad and took it to the living room to watch some television while I ate. It was only five thirty when I finish my meal and headed back to the kitchen to clean up.

When I got upstairs I change into my tank top and just stay in my boy short underwear. I was a bit tired from the packing, so I decide to curl up in bed with one of my favorite new books. It is a book of poems Edward had made for me for Christmas. I remember how I felt when I first opened the box. On the cover was a picture of me, and under it was the simple title of the book, 'Because of You'. The book contained a bunch of poems from everyday people that he found when we were working through our problems. He said these poems are feelings that he has for me and sometimes doesn't know how to express them right. He had this book made for me, to remind me every day how he feels about me. I read my favorite one that he named the book after.

_Because of you_

_Because of you  
my world is now whole,  
Because of you  
love lives in my soul.  
Because of you  
I have laughter in my eyes,  
Because of you  
I am no longer afraid of good-byes.  
You are my pillar  
my stone of strength,  
With me through all seasons  
and great times of length.  
My love for you is pure  
boundless through space and time,  
it grows stronger everyday  
with the knowledge that you'll always be mine.  
At the altar  
I will joyously say 'I do',  
for I have it all now  
and it's all because of you._

Every time I read that poem it reminded me of that Christmas morning when he gave me the book. After I had finished reading that first poem I looked at him. He was standing in front of me not looking sure of himself, and he got down on one knee. He asked me to marry him. He told me that this is the way he wished he would of done it the first time instead of ordering me to marry him. He regretted the way he had treated me when we first met. I got down on my knees, so I could meet him. I look straight into his eyes and kissed him with all the love I had for him. Our kissing immediately lead to our love making next to our tree. I couldn't help smile when I think about how after we were done, and trying to catch our breath he asked me _'so is that a yes'?_ I got on top of him so I was straddling him, and kissed him again and again. I told him yes, of course, I'd marry him. I wanted no one but him in this world or the next one.

We have come a long way that was for sure. With the help of the therapist, Edward and I found our way back to each other. Edward had one session a week with the therapist alone to sort out his issues, and then we had one together once a week as well, so we could both work on our problems.

After that initial first meeting with Dr. Yorkie, Edward and I did go on a first date that following Friday. I, of course, had to cancel my plans with Mike. There really was no point in going out with him when Edward is who I wanted. Only Edward, forever and for always.

I remember that afternoon when I was getting ready for our first date how nervous I was. I close my eyes and just thought of that day…

_God, I am so nervous, why am I so nervous? Does this really count as a first date when you have already lived with, kissed, and had sex with the person that you are going out with__? You aren't __supposed to__ kiss on the first date let alone go home and have sex with them right? Edward and I have done a lot of things together wouldn't those all be dates?_

"_Oh god, I give up,"_ _I said to myself out loud._

"_Don't give up, Bella,"_ _Alice said __from my doorway scaring me half to death._

"_Fuck Alice,"_ _I said as I was trying to catch my breath._

"_Nice mouth, Bella. What has you thinking so hard?"_ s_he said taking the hair straightener and started to do my hair._

"_Just about this date. I know it is with__ Edward, but he asked…you know? It feels different. I mean we have lived together for goods sake. Does this still count as a first date?"_ _I asked as she giggled._

"_I guess, yes and no,"_ _she said sounding as confused as I felt._

"_Thanks,"_ _I said as I picked u__p my phone and called Rosalie._

"_Hey Bella, haven't heard from you in a few days,"_ _she said sounding annoyed._

"_I'm sorry Rose, a lot has happened in the last few days, I'll tell you that much. I'm putting you on speaker__,__ Alice is with me,"_ _I told her. __Knowing that Alice would want to know what Rose was saying._

"_Hey Rosie,"_ _Alice said._

"_Hey Alice! Okay so tell me what has been going on? All I know is that you and Edward are talking again. And for the record, I hope you kicked him in the nuts for being a__ douche bad,"_ _she said as we all laughed and I filled her in._

"_Well, Rose, yes we are talking again, and he asked me out on an official first date that is tonight. I was just wondering if this even counts as a first date since we have lived together alread__y. What do you think?" I asked her as Alice finished my hair and sat next to me on the bed._

"_Well, considering how you met, I feel it is a real first date. He never asked you out right? Never persuade you, he just pretty much had claimed you as his own. Yo__u guys broke up, but still love each other and are starting from scratch. I think it is good that you guys are going to do this the right way," Rosalie said. I was shocked at how insightful she was._

"_Wow Rose, thanks for that. I am glad we are doing this t__he right way, at least we will try. I love him too much not to try," I told her__ feeling a little better__._

"_So Bella, do you plan on going home with him? I mean I know it's been awhile for you, but what did you plan on happening at the end of the date,"__ Rosalie asked and I was not sure what I wanted. I know I love him and that he is the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I think if I was to go home with him now, that would ruin the little progress we have made. We need to do this the righ__t way._

"_Well, I do want to be with him. I just don't want to rush into it just yet. I think I will wait to see how therapy works for us, and go from there. It will be hard to resist him though, but I have to," I said. God, it will be hard to not touch him __everywhere and to not be with him, it has been so long._

"_Bella, just do what feels right. If he tries to kiss you kiss him. As far as the sex goes. I would make him wait until you two are really married," she sa__id as we laughed and we both kne__w that__wa__is som__ething Rosalie would do._

"_Okay, thanks for the __advice__. I really appreciate it Ros__e," I said to her when the door__bell rang._

"_I gotta go, he's here," I said to her all frantic because I still had to put my makeup on._

"_Okay Bella, good luck S__weetie, and lik__e I said do what feels right." With that we hung up._

"_Alice, please go and stall __just till I finish getting ready."_

"_Okay Bella, and don't worry okay. Just listen to your heart," she said as I was making my way back to __my room. I could hear Al__ice let Edward in and I was all butterflies. I shouldn__'t be this nervous I scolded my__self. I finish getting ready, and made my way to the front. I saw Edward and Alice talking by the fr__ont door when he noticed me coming__ into the room. I could see the need i__n his eyes as he looked at me. I was sure mine had the same look because he was just breathtakingly handsome._

"_Bella, you look…amazing. Here, I brought you these," he said as he hands me a beautiful flower arrangement._

"_Thank you Edward, they are beautiful__. You too look amazing," I told him as he took my hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it ever so softly._

"_So, are you ready to go?"_

"_Yes, Alice do you mind putting these in water for me," I ask her and hand her the flowers._

"_Of course__, you two__ have fun now."_

"_Thanks,"__ I said, and waved to her as we made our way to Edward__'__s car._

"_Bella, you really looking stunning," he said. I blush__ed__ at how intense his stare was._

"_Thank you, um, so, where are we going tonight?" I asked him as he opens the door for me._

"_It's a surprise, I__ hope you like it though," he said and shuts the door. He made his way to the __driver's__ side and got in. He looked at me again and I could feel my skin heat up with the __same want and need that he seemed__ to be feeling.__ Going back to Alice's tonight wa__s going to__ be harder tha__n I thought._

_We drove through downtown Seattle, and arrived at the Metropolitan Grill. A very nice restaurant. Edward drove up to the front of the restaurant where the valet parking attendant opens my door to let me out. Edward handed the man his keys, and we head inside through very tall mahogany doors. We are greeted by the Maitre D, who was dressed in a tuxedo._

"_Mr. Cullen, madam, how are you this evening? It has been awhile since you have been here, sir," he said to us. I guess Edward has __dined here before._

"_Fine, thank you. And yes, __it has been awhile," Edward said__ and shook the man__'__s hand. "But, I have dinner reservations tonight for Ms. Swan and myself,"__ he told the Maitre D. He smiled__ and __looked my way._

"_Ms. Swan so nice to meet yo__u, I'm John," he extends his hand and I look at Edward wondering how he would feel about another man touching me, even if it was innocent. He just gives me a smile, and I turned to John, and shook his hand. These a__re things we will defiantly have__ to work t__hrough therapy with. I don't want to keep second guessing myself around other men with Edward._

"_Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan, if you will follow me I will take you to your table."_

"_Thank you," Edward simply said and we followed Joh__n to what looks like private di__n__ing room. It wa__s a very cozy room that was decorated with wine __bottles and candles. The walls were mahogany that was__ inlaid with mirrors. A very nice room indeed. Did he rent this wh__ole room just for the two of us?_

"_Well Mr. Cullen, I hope you enjoy your eve__ning, your server will be here shortly to look after you and Ms. Swan," the Maitre D said as he left the room._

"_So Edward, did you rent this just for us?" I ask him and he just smiles back at me._

"_Yes, I wanted to have a nice quiet evening, so we could __talk. I hope you don't mind?" h__e asked looking unsure of himself all of a sudden._

"_No I don't mind, it is very nice in here actually. I am happy we are kinda starting over like this," I told __him and I could see the light in his eyes._

"_Bella…I am too. I wo__n't screw this up this time. You are far to__o__ important to me. I have never loved anyone like I love you," he said softly while holding my hand and bringing__ it__ to his lips __for a kiss__._

"_I love you too, and that is why I am happy you are getting help because __I don'__t think I can live my life with__out you in it anymore," I told him. And it is __true; I can__not stay away from him._

The rest of our evening was perfect. We had dinner, danced a little, and at the end of the night he took me back to Alice's because we both knew if we rushed this it would just complicate things. He did kiss me goodnight at the door, and it was a kiss to remember. I touch my lips as I recall the feeling of his lips left on mine that night.

After that night I didn't move back in with him till two weeks before Christmas. With the help of therapy, Edward had done a complete 180. He is not the man that thought he could own me and tell me what to do anymore. He is still controlling in some ways, but nothing that I couldn't handle. He was still hesitant when it came to other men, but he has lightened up to the point where I can have Jake over without him freaking out. Yes, he has changed for the better, and life was really good now. Just then Edward came into the room and startled me.

"Bella, are you okay?" He looked at me with a worried expression.

"Yes, I am fine. I was just day dreaming and didn't hear you come upstairs. You just startled me, that's all."

"Oh, I'm sorry didn't mean too. So, day dreaming, huh? About what?" he asked walking over, and sat next to me on the bed. He looked amazing dressed in a suit. I could never get over it. I propped myself up against the head board so I could be face to face with him and gave him a knowing smirk.

"Well, I was just thinking about our first official date, and how perfect it was. You were a perfect gentleman that night," I told him and leaned over so I could graze his nose with mine.

"Well Bella, to be honest with you, it may of seemed that way on the outside, but in my mind I was anything but a gentleman," he murmured to me as he started to graze my cheek with his lips and gave me goose bumps.

"Oh is that so, um, mind telling me what you were thinking about then?" I ask him and moved so I was sitting on my legs, so I could have easier access to his lips. I gave him small teasing pecks on his lips and he caught me by surprise when he pulled me to him and my breath left my body with a big huff.

"Why don't I show you instead," he whispered in my ear. His was voice very deep from his arousal. Oh my, show me, yes please.

"Edward." Was all I could say and he just looked at me with eyes full of pure lust and then kissed me deeply letting me know just how much he needed me. He runs his hands under my shirt to my breast. He moaned as he saw I was not wearing a bra, and kissed me harder. He opened his mouth, and I took his tongue into my mouth so I could taste him. He always tasted so sweet to me.

He broke our kiss, and moved to my neck kissing me from my collarbone to my earlobe where he sucked, and then back down again. I start to remove his jacket and threw it on the floor next to the bed. Edward then lifted my shirt over my head and threw it next to his jacket. He moved his mouth down to my chest, and took my left nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around, and sucking on it while his left hand massaged and twisted my nipple on my other breast.

"Oh god Edward, so good. More. I need more," I managed to mumble out. I made quick works with the buttons on his shirt and threw it on to the growing pile of cloths.

"So beautiful, so perfect. God, I love you," he said to me. I moved my hands over his perfectly sculptured chest, and then down to his pants. I undid his belt and button of his pants then slowly pull his zipper down. I could feel his hard on straining to get out. I push them down along with his boxers, and his long cock sprung out for me to take in my hands. Before, I could grab him he got off the bed and I huff in frustration.

"Someone feeling a little impatient, uh Bella," he said and as a devilish smirk came on his face. He removed his shoes so he could pull his pants and boxers off. Then came back and pushed me down so I was now lying on my back. He slowly moved his hands over my legs, and puts his long finger to the waist band of my yoga pants and started to pull them down. I lifted my ass up off the bed so he could pull them all the way down. He let out a growl from deep within his chest when he saw I was not wearing any panties.

"Oh Bella," he said moving his hands toward my overheated sex. He slid his finger between my wet fold, and he hissed under his breath.

"So wet, always so wet and ready from me," he moaned as if he was talking to himself.

I moan in pure pleasure as he puts a second finger in me and teases my swollen clit with his thumb. "More please, I need more," I murmur to him while pushing my pelvis towards his hand to get more friction.

He chuckled softly and brought his lips back to mine and kissed me feverishly.

"Tell me what you want Bella, and I will give it to you," he said between kisses. He continued to make small circles around my clit, and moved his fingers in and out of me faster.

"Edward oh…." I started to say when he hit a sensitive spot inside me and I come undone all over his fingers. I started to shake against him as my climax took over my body.

"That's right Bella…I love it when you cum like that, all over my hand," he whispered into my ear and brought his fingers to his mouth to lick all of my juices of them.

"Mmm tastes like heaven." He hovered over me and kissed me again and I could taste myself on his tongue as I moaned in his mouth at the sensation it brought over me.

"Edward, I need you now, please," I all but beg while bringing my hips up to him to show him what I wanted.

"I need you too. I love how it feels when I move inside of you. You are always so wet and tight for me, my love," he groaned, his voice more husky now with pure need. He moved so he could better position himself between my legs. I wrapped my legs around his waist and I felt the tip of his cock graze the outside of my folds. He smirked at me knowing he was a tease and I move up against him and he started to slip inside of me, stretching and filling me making me feel complete.

"Oh baby you feel so good inside of me," I said, my voice sounding strained as my body adjust to his massive size.

"You feel so amazing Bella," he said as he glided his body in between my thighs with more purpose.

I moved my hips to match his rhythm and I was lost in the sensation of pure erotic pleasure that only Edward could give me. He started to pick up his speed and thrust harder and faster in me and I moaned out his name. He then moved his upper body up so he was almost in a sitting position and grabbed my legs at the ankles and brought them over his shoulders. He leaned forward and slides in even deeper from this position.

"Ah…yes…Edward so good god…faster please," I groan out. I could feel myself coming closer to another release.

"Yes Bella, I feel you starting to tighten up, cum with me, I'm so close too," he growled out at me.

I could feel myself coming undone as he continued to ram himself in and out of me. His breath became fast pants as I could see how close he was. He mouthed "mine forever," and with that brought me into an abyss of pure pleasure. I came loudly yelling his name out and my breath ragged from my orgasm. Just then Edward found his own release and I felt his hot cum shoot inside of me making me feel even fuller. My legs felt numb and fell back to his sides and he toppled over me. My breath rushed out of my body from his weight on me.

"Sorry, but you just know how to wear me out don't you?" he said, as he sat on his elbows now and brought his lips to mine and kissed me passionately. He then pulled out of me and fell on to the bed next to me. I sat up on my elbows and moved over slightly so I could kiss his cheek.

"I think it is you who wore me out," I murmured in his ear. He took me off guard and pulled me over his body so I was straddling him.

"Well I hope you are not too tired?" he asked and I could feel him hard again behind me. Already? Wow, he is insatiable.

"Round two?" I asked.

"Round two," he chuckled out and lifted me up by my hips and positioned me over his cock and I guide him inside of me…

It was nine in the evening and I was exhausted, Edward defiantly had stamina that's for sure. He never gets tired when it comes to having sex and that I was thankful for. I got up out of bed and he grabbed my hand to stop me.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked and sat up against the head board.

"Well, I had planned to have a nice bath waiting for you when you got home from work before your cock distracted me. And now I am going to have to join you in it sense I have been freshly fucked an all," I said to him and I pulled him out of bed and gave him a hug and kiss on the chin.

"A bath right now sounds good and you in it with me is even better. So are you done packing for our trip?"

"Yes, I can't wait. It will begin the rest of our life together," I said to him and he pulled me tighter to him and kissed me once more as we made our way to the bathroom.

"Yes Bella, I can't wait to call you Mrs. Cullen," and with that he filled the tub up with water and picked me up to put me in. He then slides in behind me and wrapped his arms around me and whispered "I love you forever and for always" into my ear.

* * *

A/N the poem Because Of You is written and owned by Amy S. Bedford.

Again thanks so much for reading and reviewing I love all of my reviews.

Please keep an eye out for my next two stories.

I'm so glad I have this more readable! Thanks to Ajunr for all the help he had giving me. You can find me on facebook the link is on my profile.


End file.
